Spring and Winter
by StarzNight
Summary: She shows him the beauty of Spring and life, he shows her the real Rukawa. RukawaXOC Final Chapter Uploaded R and R please, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me

To Ellen, my friend.

The italic text represents Rukawa's thoughts.

Chapter One: Accident

Rukawa Kaede got onto his bicycle sleepily.

"_Darn, I have to buy another alarm clock… must remind myself to get a stronger one this time…_"

By stronger, he meant one which could still work after receiving a hard punch from him everytime it woke him up from his sleep.

Rukawa switched on his Walkman. He must hurry, otherwise he couldn't get to the practice match that Shohoku and Ryonan had on time.

If he couldn't get on time, he couldn't play against Sendoh.

Then received a scolding from Akagi (probably a knock on the head as well).

And finally that idiot Sakuragi would come and tease him.

Anyway, he must be faster.

1 km later…

Rukawa was still awake.

5 km later…

Rukawa couldn't open his eyes fully.

10 km later…

Rukawa had fallen asleep completely while still riding on his bike.

Then, Rukawa felt something bumped against his bike, even he was being thrown out of his seat.

When Rukawa opened his eyes, he saw his bike on the floor, and…

"_Uh oh._"

It wasn't a thing that Rukawa had knocked down, but a person.

Rukawa got up. After clearing his head, he walked to the person.

"Oi, are you all right?"

That person, the girl, didn't have any response.

"_Is she dead…_"

Then, he heard moaning of pain from her. Rukawa lifted the girl up and then he saw…

"_That's a beautiful pair of eyes… just like the sky…_"

It was then Rukawa realized that he was staring at the pair of eyes for a long time.

Quickly, he asked, "You all right?"

The girl shook her head slightly. "… I'm okay."

"_She doesn't sound like a Japanese._"

Rukawa helped the girl up, and all he heard was the girl giving a cry in pain and she fell back onto the floor. This was when Rukawa saw that her hand and leg were bleeding.

"Baka, if you can't then don't push it." said Rukawa coldly.

He looked at his watch. The match had just started, if he sent the girl to the hospital, he could still make it to the second half. Rukawa may be cold, but he's not cruel!

He lifted the girl up again. "Let me send you to the hospital."

"Thank you."

"_Thank you? When is the last time anyone tells me that?_"

Rukawa couldn't remember. When he heard the girl saying 'thank you' to him, Rukawa couldn't feeling a little pleased.

Rukawa waited until the girl was being taken care of, then he rushed to the match. But the distance between the hospital and Shohoku High School was too much, so when he arrived to the Sports Hall, the match was long over. The score was 80 – 60. Ryonan won.

"Rukawa Kaede! Where the hell have you been? Why are you so late?" shouted Aagi.

"Did you oversleep again?" asked Ayako.

Rukawa didn't respond, for he knew that no one would believe his reason even if he said it anyway.

"Oi, how dare you ignore Aya-chan!" yelled Miyagi Ryota.

"It's okay, Ryota."

"Aya-chan…"

"He must have overslept, that pig…"

Rukawa glared at Sakuragi.

"_Darn, will he die if he stops insulting me for a day?"_

"Don't act as if you know everything, idiot."

"You called me an idiot?! You darn fox!"

SLAP SLAP

"Aren't you two have enough?" asked Ayako, putting away her paper fan.

"Rukawa, if it wasn't for your lateness, we would have won." said Kogure Kiminobu, disappointed.

"_Yes, yes, it's all my fault… happy?"_

"Megane-kun, don't bother about that darn fox, it doesn't matter if he comes or not… what's important is me the tensai…"

"_That bastard, if it isn't that I need to bring that girl to the hospital, I could come and play against you…_" thought Rukawa as he glared at Sendoh. He was with the rest of the Ryonan team. He was drinking lemon juice and smiling at Rukawa at the same time. The words "I win again" was clearly on his face.

"_By the way, how's that girl? Should I go and see her? I'm the one who caused her injury… maybe I should go and take a look…_"

"Oi, say something, you fox!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me

To Ellen, my friend, and Karla, member of the Rukawa Brigade ;)

Thank you for reading/reviewing!

Chapter 2

The next day, at the hospital.

"Excuse me, I want to look for a patient, she was sent in yesterday…"

"What's the name?" asked the nurse at the counter.

"Um…"

"_Darn, I didn't ask that girl for her name when I sent her in yesterday…_"

"Rukawa?! Are you Rukawa Kaede?!" asked another nurse.

"… Uh."

"Wah! Rukawa Kaede actually comes here!" screamed the nurse in delight.

"_What a racket._"

"I'm looking for someone."

"The one that you sent in yesterday? Come with me…"

Rukawa followed the nurse to the second floor. When the nurse opened the door, he stopped and looked at the name beside the door.

Miharu Ingrassia

"_Hm, this girl is not a Japanese after all._"

"Miharu, someone is here to see you."

"Really?"

Rukawa stepped into the room. All he saw was the girl lying on the bed. As if she even had the problem of moving. The girl smiled at Rukawa. "Hello."

"Uh."

"Have fun chatting, you two." said the nurse. She looked at Rukawa before she went out.

"Sit down."

Rukawa silently sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"… how's your injury?"

"It's okay. It's just a scratch on my hand, just that my leg will take sometime to recover."

"Oh."

"_That's odd, the girl doesn't sound that she mind about her injury. If it is me, I will die of boredom…_"

"Oh yes, your name is Rukawa, right?"

"_Rukawa, Rukawa, everyone just called me Rukawa… I have a first name too…_"

"… You just call me Kaede, that would be fine."

"Kaede?"

"_Don't know why, but I just want her to call me Kaede, not Rukawa…_"

"Um, Kaede as in the maple leaf… (Kaede is the Japanese meaning of maple leaf)"

"Kaede… that's a beautiful name."

"_Beautiful? No one has said that my name is beautiful… she's the first one who said that._"

"My name is Miharu."

"Okay."

… Silence.

Miharu smiled. "Are you always this quiet?"

"_What?!_"

"Why do I have say so much when there's nothing to say? I'm not like those two idiots (Sakuragi and Kiyota), always talked crap…"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Rukawa looked at his watch and got up.

"It's late, I have to go."

"So soon?" Miharu looked disappointed.

"I will come again tomorrow."

"Really?"

"_Oops… why did I say that?_"

Looking at Miharu's face, which filled with expectation, Rukawa just have to say "Yes."

"You must come, I will be waiting for you."

Rukawa nodded and went out.

* * *

Rukawa walked out of the hospital, his head filled with the conversation that he had with the doctor.

"_Her hand is all right, the problem is with her leg… with the injury like that, I doubt that she could walk for a while… She doesn't have any family members here, how am I going to contact her family? Are you her friend? Then you must spend some time with her…_"

Rukawa waited for the green man to light on at the traffic light.

"_No family… just like me._"

* * *

The next day, after school.

"Senior."

Kogure looked up. Although he was surprised that Rukawa would want to talk to him, but he still smiled and asked, "What is it?"

"What do girls normally like?"

Had Rukawa eaten something wrong this morning?

"Um… well… usually they like flowers, or dolls…"

"Oh."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"_Che, buying flowers is so troublesome…_"

Rukawa walked on the hospital corridor, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. But the bouquet had not only roses, but also sunflowers, lilies, narcissus etc. Reason was that when Rukawa wanted to buy his flowers, the shop owner would give him a long speech about the flowers and their meanings. Rose means love, narcissus means what… blah blah blah... so Rukawa just bought a bit of every kinds of flowers in the shop to save the trouble.

Rukawa was about to reach Miharu's room when he heard a loud THUD and a "Ah!"

Rukawa ran to open the door and he found Miharu on the floor. The chair was overturned.

"What are you doing?"

Miharu looked up. "Kaede? I…"

Quickly, Rukawa placed the flowers on the table and lifted Miharu up.

"Kaede, I…"

"Just stay on bed and be still."

Rukawa didn't know why, but he just felt that he must take care of her, protect her and shield her from any harm. Probably because he was the one who knocked Miharu down, so he believed that he had the responsibility.

"Sorry, Kaede, I just wanted to look at the tree outside the window more closely, I think it's beautiful…"

"_Has she gone nuts? She doesn't care about her injury just because of a stupid tree…_"

"Do you think that I'm weird?"

"_At least she has enough sense to know that she's weird…_"

"I like Nature ever since I was a child. I was born in Spring and I'm interested in everything about Spring. Look at the tree outside, are its leaves beginning to wilt?"

"… Yes."

"It may lose all of its leaves now, but when Spring comes, its leaves will come back and the whole tree will be filled with life again, don't you think that Spring is wonderful?"

"I prefer Winter."

"Why?"

"_What the… why am I talking so much when this girl is around?_"

For the first time, Rukawa didn't feel like shutting up.

"First, I was born in Winter. Second, Winter brings me peace. One look at the snow that it brings gives me peace."

Rukawa wanted to say that Winter brought the school winter break as well, then he could sleep at home, but then he thought that the answer was dumb, so he kept quiet.

"_Better change topic._"

Rukawa picked up the bouquet of flowers and handed it to Miharu.

"For you."

Miharu smiled in delight. "Really? Thank you! What an unique bouquet…"

Rukawa sat down.

"No boys have given me flowers before, not even…"

Suddenly Miharu looked solemn.

"… _What is it that makes her look so down…_"

Then, Miharu smiled at Rukawa. "Never mind. I'm glad that you could come, it's boring in the hospital. No one besides you has visited me."

"How about your parents?"

"My parents divorced when I was a kid. My mum is in America. I haven't seen my father for a long time."

"… Oh."

"I came to Japan for a vacation… I have gone to Tokyo, Osaka, Hokkaido… I was intended to go home after this stop, but I didn't expect that my next stop is here in the hospital."

"_This girl is so talkative… but at least her words are pretty interesting._"

"Ah, I will get a scolding from my mother by the time I get back to America. She didn't intend to let me come in the first place…"

"So you are going to America after you have discharged from here?"

"No, the doctor says that I could go tomorrow, but look at me, I even have a problem moving. I think I will stay in the hotel for a while, then I will go back."

"… _She's gonna be joking… it's too costly and unsafe for her to stay in the hotel…" _

"… Which hotel are you staying in?"

"Huh? Erm, Ceres Hotel."

"Oh."

Rukawa got up. "I have to go now, need to settle something…"

"Okay, bye."

Rukawa got out, then he headed straight for the doctor's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me

Thank you all for reading!

To Ellen, my friend and Karla, member of the Rukawa Brigade

Chapter 3

"Sensei."

"Oh?"

Sakuragi stopped mopping the floors of the basketball court. He watched as Rukawa, in his dark school uniform, talked to Anzai Sensei. Then he left. Sakuragi put down his mop and headed for Anzai Sensei.

"Oyaji, why did Rukawa just go off like that?"

"He has something on, so he couldn't come for practice today."

"Really? I think he has finally realized that he has no match for me, the tensai! So that fox decides to escape! Nyahahahaha!!!

BANG

"Go and mop the floor!" (Akagi)

"Itai…"

* * *

Rukawa parked his bicycle outside the hospital and headed in to look for Miharu. 

He then found her, in a wheelchair and getting ready to move out of her room.

"Kaede? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"Home?"

Suddenly, Rukawa lifted Miharu up in his arms.

"W-wait, what are you doing?"

"Stop talking and come with me."

"What? Wait, put me down!"

Rukawa ignored her protests and carried her out of the room. Everyone in the hospital was looking at Rukawa, but he didn't care. Miharu tried to release herself from Rukawa's grasp, but Rukawa was holding her so tightly that she couldn't move.

"Sir, wait! You can't just…" said the doctor.

"Didn't you say that you couldn't contact her mother?" asked Rukawa.

"Well, I did, but…"

Rukawa continued to walk.

"W-wait!" called the doctor and chased after Rukawa. He then blocked Rukawa's path.

"Stop, or I will tell Miss Ingrassia's mother that you are kidnapping her daughter!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes.

"_This guy is so annoying…"_

"Go ahead."

The doctor was speechless. Rukawa continued to walk, until he was out of the hospital and he put Miharu down on his bicycle before getting up onto it himself.

"Sit tight. I'm bringing you to my house."

"Kaede, please stop joking with me…"

"Do I look like someone who likes to joke?" said Rukawa coolly.

Miharu could hear that Rukawa was serious, so she kept quiet. As Rukawa rode off, Miharu wondered why he did it.

* * *

Rukawa suddenly stopped. 

"We're here?" asked Miharu.

"Crap, why did I stop then?"

Miharu looked at Rukawa's house. It was a two-storey house, huge and elegant. There were marble pillars and well-polished glass windows. It's like a castle…. just that…

Miharu looked at the empty garden that Rukawa had. Clearly, Rukawa didn't care much for gardening and exterior design.

Rukawa got off his bike and carried Miharu up. The metal gate opened automatically at Rukawa's approach.

"Young Master Rukawa, welcome back." said an old man when Rukawa had entered the house.

"Watari, get Miharu-san's wheelchair here."

"Hai."

"Wheelchair?"

"I went to collect your wheelchair yesterday. What? You want me to carry you forever?"

Embarrassed, Miharu shook her head.

Watari bought the wheelchair and Rukawa put Miharu down.

"I will bring you to your room."

"Wait, Kaede, can I really live here?"

"… Crap…" Rukawa muttered.

Rukawa pushed Miharu's wheelchair to a room. A black cat stood outside the room, its green eyes stared at Miharu.

"Hecate, don't stand here, go elsewhere." said Rukawa.

"You have a cat?"

"… Uh."

"Hecate, huh? Come, Hecate, come…" said Miharu.

Hecate had no response. Rukawa couldn't help smirking.

"_Hecate only listens to me, she will not come to a stranger…_"

The cat then walked to Miharu, jumped and landed on her lap.

"_What the…_"

"Haha, how adorable!" said Miharu, giggling and patting Hecate at the same time.

Hecate purred, enjoying Miharu's touch.

(Rukawa sweatdrops)

He then went to open the door. "This is your room."

Miharu took her eyes away from Hecate long enough to look at her new room. Immediately, the sight took her breath away. The room was dark, but it was lit by a dozen of small, elegant lamps, each gave out a soft glow.

"Too dark for you?"

Miharu shook her head. "It's beautiful! You collect all these lamps?"

"Uh."

"I like them, sort of gives you a peaceful mood and calms you down…"

"_This girl thinks like me… not bad." _

Rukawa moved to the side of Miharu. Hecate jumped off Miharu's lap as he carried her up and put her down onto her bed.

"If you need anything, just press the bell." said Rukawa, pointing at the electronic bell beside Miharu's bed as he put the wheelchair besides Miharu's bed.

"Okay… um, Kaede?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it? I mean, why did you bring me here?"

"Baka, you can't even take care of yourself in this condition, how you can live by yourself in the hotel?" said Rukawa.

Miharu smiled. "Oh… thank you, Kaede, you are a nice guy."

"_Nice guy? This girl thinks that I'm nice? Nobody has said that I'm nice before…"_

As he didn't know how to respond to Miharu's words, Rukawa just kept quiet.

"I need to go now… just press the bell." he finally said and he just left, leaving Miharu and Hecate behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me

To my friend Ellen, and Karla, member of the Rukawa Brigade

Thank you for reading/reviewing!

Chapter 4: The Next Day

RINNNNNNNG

POW

CRASH

Rukawa got up, scratching his head and yawning. He looked at the alarm clock that he had just punched on the floor. Picking it up, Rukawa tried to see if it was still working.

No ticking.

Rukawa checked the batteries and looked at the clock again.

Still not working.

"_Time to get a new clock._"

Rukawa changed into his school uniform and took his backpack. He went down his stairs, yawning again. Just when he was about to sit down at the door to put on his shoes, he smelt something in the air.

"_Smell delicious, what…"_

Rukawa got up and curiously, went to the kitchen, where the smell came from. He saw breakfast on the table. Scrambled eggs and bacon…

"Ohayo, Kaede."

Rukawa looked up and saw Miharu coming towards the table with a tray of two glasses of milk. She placed them on the table.

"Are you hungry? Sit down and eat." she said cheerfully.

"You made all these yourself?" asked Rukawa.

"I helped a little." said Watari, who came to set the table.

"But you are injured! How could you just move around like that?" started Rukawa.

"_Without even asking me?" _

The moment Rukawa said those words, he regretted them.

"_Shit, how could I just yell at her like that…"_

"I'm just injured, not paralyzed." said Miharu, offended. "Besides, I feel uncomfortable about staying here and not doing anything."

Rukawa wanted to say "sorry", but he found it hard to say the word, for he never said "sorry". He then just kept quiet.

"Sit down and have breakfast."

"_Can I? After how I yelled at you just now…_"

"Hurry up, otherwise you will be late." said Miharu, smiling.

Rukawa looked at his watch and nodded. He sat down and took a fork.

He picked up the bacon and put it into his mouth.

"… _not bad."_

As he ate, Watari smiled. "That's nice. Usually Young Master Rukawa never eats anything in the morning."

"Really?" asked Miharu.

Watari nodded. "The most he got into his mouth is milk."

"_Watari, don't talk about this in front of her..."_

Rukawa frowned at Watari, which shut him up.

"Then I will make breakfast for you every morning before I leave, take it as a fee for staying here…" said Miharu. "How about that?"

Rukawa stared at Miharu.

"As you wish." he said and continued to eat.

"_Nice, free breakfast every morning…_"

* * *

Rukawa got into his bike. Looking at Miharu, he said, "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone. Watari, keep an eye on her." 

Watari nodded. Miharu smiled at him. "Have a safe trip."

Rukawa stared at her.

"Uh." said Rukawa and rode off.

As he did, Rukawa fell asleep on his bike as usual. And then…

BANG

"Ah!!!"

Rukawa got up from the floor and opened his eyes.

"_What the… don't tell me that I…_"

But then when he saw the familiar red hair, Rukawa relaxed.

"_Oh it's the baka… then never mind._"

"Darn you Rukawa! Why can't you keep your eyes open while you are riding!" yelled Sakuragi madly as Rukawa got onto the bike. "You darn kitsune!"

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi with annoyance. He examined him from head to toe with his eyes.

"You don't have any injuries, so what do you want me to do?" asked Rukawa. "Don't waste your time here, hurry up and get to school, do'aho…"

"You call the tensai do'aho! How dare you…"

Rukawa rode off.

"Oi, come back and fight, Rukawa!"

"_Really now, I don't know what I have done to provoke this guy… okay, so Akagi Haruko offered to treat my injuries and I rejected her, but so what? What's that got to do with Sakuragi? I just don't like people to fuss over me too much…_"

_

* * *

Miharu's leg was completely healed. She danced merrily on a vast field dotted with purple and yellow flowers. Her lovely white dress swayed as she danced. _

_She then noticed something in front of her and smiled. "Kaede, come and dance with me!"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… no one ever asks me to join in their fun… they think I'm too cold…"_

"_Are you?" asked Miharu, smiling._

"_I'm just too…"_

"Oi, Rukawa Kaede, wake up!" yelled a voice.

Straightaway, someone slapped Rukawa on the back with a book. Miharu disappeared with the field, much to Rukawa's disappointment and annoyance.

Rukawa opened his eyes and looked up at his teacher. He scowled and stood up.

"I told you. I won't let anyone off who disturbs my sleep." he said in a low tone.

Soon…

"Ah! Get Rukawa off Sensei! Get him off before he kills him!" screamed the students in the Year 1 Class 10.

* * *

Rukawa got home and found the house empty. That was not new to Rukawa, for he was already used to come back to an empty house. 

Rukawa went up the stairs and thinking he should go and take a look at Miharu, he went to her bedroom.

Hecate was at the door once more, looking at her master.

"Hecate, move."

Hecate refused to move.

"I said, move." said Rukawa in a louder voice.

Hecate stood up and hissed at Rukawa.

Rukawa frowned.

"_Even this cat is against me._"

Rukawa placed his hand on the doorknob and knocked on the door before opening it. That's when he found….

Miharu with only her underwear on. She was sitting on her bed, with her shirt in her hands.

For a moment, Rukawa and Miharu didn't react. Miharu then screamed and Rukawa slammed the door shut.

"Shit… how, what…." Rukawa looked at Hecate.

"You know what she's doing inside, don't you?" he asked. "That's why you tried to stop me?"

Hecate meowed in response.

"Great. Now she is going to think that I'm a pervert…"

Miharu opened the door a few moments later and she came out, her cheeks pink. "Um, when did you get home?"

"Just." said Rukawa quietly.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to prepare dinner." said Miharu, smiling.

Rukawa raised one of his eyebrows.

"_In this condition? Breakfast is easy, but making dinner…_"

"You doubt it?" asked Miharu, smiling.

Rukawa shook his head.

"I can do it. Wait and see. I have asked Watari to put everything on the table where I could reach…" said Miharu and she wheeled herself off to the kitchen.

"_She didn't ask me for help… fine._" thought Rukawa and he went to his bedroom. He changed his uniform into his sleeveless top and shorts and picked up his basketball.

Rukawa walked out of his room and made his way to the door. After putting on his shoes, he went out without a word.

Rukawa was planning to go to the park and practice his basketball for a while before dinner. However, after he got on his bicycle, he looked back at the house, where Miharu was in.

"Is it okay to leave her alone there?"

Rukawa shook his head and started pedaling.

"Oh come on, she will be fine, Watari is around too…"

However, after one km… Rukawa stopped his bike.

"_Matte yo, is Watari around? I didn't see him… What if…_"

Giving a noise of frustration, Rukawa turned his bike around.

"_That woman is such a headache…"_

Rukawa got home and found Miharu cutting the carrots on the board. She seemed to have no problem sitting down and cutting vegetables at the same time…

Rukawa walked up to Miharu and placing his hand on the board, Rukawa said, "Let me help."

Miharu smiled at him. "It's all right, I'm finished with this one. You can help me with the stove. I need to heat up the curry…"

Rukawa blinked at her and looked at the stove. He had never operated the stove ever since he first stepped into this house 5 years ago.

He pointed the stove and Miharu nodded. "Yeah, the stove. You… don't know how to operate it?"

"_No I don't._"

But Rukawa wasn't going to tell Miharu that. He went to the stove and put his hand on the control knob.

He turned it and flames appeared on the hot plate. He then placed the pot of curry on the stove.

"_This is too easy._" He went back to Miharu and said, "Need anything else?"

"Um… Ah! Kaede, the fire is too strong!" exclaimed Miharu.

Rukawa turned around and saw that the curry was boiling. Some of it had already spilled out of the pot. Quickly he ran to the stove and turned the control knob.

Wrong direction, the flames just went bigger.

Rukawa turned the knob to another direction and succeeded in turning off the stove. Without thinking, Rukawa touched the lid of the pot.

"Kaede!"

Straightaway, the heat burnt Rukawa's hand, but Rukawa didn't scream in pain. He just let go of the lid.

The lid fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He went to the sink.

"Kaede…" started Miharu.

Rukawa didn't respond, he just washed his scalded fingers under the cold water.

"Kaede, are you all right?" asked Miharu in concern.

"Uh." said Rukawa and he didn't say anymore.

Rukawa looked at his fingers. They were red, but he would not tell Miharu that.

Looking at the lid and the spilled curry, Rukawa said, "Let's just order a take-out. Never mind about the mess, I will get someone to clean it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

To Ellen, and Karla.

Chapter 5

After dinner, Rukawa went to his room. Switching on his desk lamp, he dumped all his exercise books on the table. He then sat down and took the English exercise book.

"… What did Sensei teach today?"

Rukawa couldn't recall as he had fall asleep during that lesson. Shrugging, he put the exercise book away. Oh well, since he couldn't recall, then he wouldn't trouble himself with that homework…

Rukawa picked up his Chemistry book.

Couldn't recall what had been learned in that topic either.

Rukawa put that aside.

Physics? Japanese? History? Geography?

Rukawa couldn't recall any of those.

Maths?

"Now this I remember…"

Rukawa flipped open his exercise book, trying hard not to wince at his injury.

"Nandayo… did I write this?"

Rukawa found that the questions that he had copied down from the black board were unable to make out, as he was half-sleeping when he wrote the questions.

Taking out a piece of paper, Rukawa started to rewrite the questions.

Knock knock

"It's open."

Pause.

Rukawa then got up and went to the door. He opened it and found Miharu with her hand outstretched, as if she was trying to open his door.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…"

"Come in." said Rukawa and stood aside.

Miharu came in and Rukawa closed the door.

"How's your hand?"

"It's nothing." lied Rukawa. Actually it hurts like hell, but Rukawa wasn't going to tell Miharu that. He then sat down at his desk and returned to his work, as if he didn't care that Miharu was in his room.

Miharu looked around and was amazed at the huge amount of trophies that Rukawa received.

"Did you win all this?"

"Huh?" Rukawa looked up at his trophies. "E." he said, as if he didn't care.

"Wow, I can't imagine myself having so many sports trophies…"

Rukawa didn't respond, but he was already filled with pride inside.

Silence.

For a moment, Rukawa wondered why Miharu had suddenly gone so quiet. He turned his head slightly and at the corner of his eye, saw Miharu looking out of his window.

At his garden.

If you could call that ugly and dull patch as a garden.

Then Rukawa thought of something. "Oi."

Miharu turned to look at him.

"Are you bored while staying here?"

"Um, I do have your cat Hecate for company… but…"

"What do you think of my frontyard?" asked Rukawa.

"Err, it is a little bare…"

"_You might as well say that it looks like a desert…_"

"You want to do something to it?"

"Huh?"

"If you are so bored, do something to it."

"Can I?"

"Didn't I just say so?"

"Oh good!" said Miharu, sounded rather excited. "Let's see, I want to plant lots of flowers… maybe I should draw out a plan for it first… then…"

Rukawa went back to his homework and let Miharu to talk on and on. He smiled slightly to himself.

"_Great, just great, this girl tends to talk a lot when it comes to the things that she likes…I must be careful not to bring the subject of gardening up again…_"

"Um… Kaede?"

"What?"

"Do your parents mind?"

Rukawa's pencil came to a stop on his book.

"_Parents?_"

Rukawa could feel his heart gone cold at the question.

"Kaede?"

Rukawa put down his pencil and got up. Looking at Miharu, he said, "I'm tired. Will you go back your room?"

Miharu went silent at his sudden coldness. "… All right."

Rukawa wheeled her out of his door.

"Good night." said Miharu quietly.

Rukawa didn't answer. He just closed his door and sat down behind it.

"Of all things in the world, she has to bring that up…"

Rukawa closed his eyes, trying to force the memories away, but he couldn't…

* * *

"_Kaede, just wait here all right? Father will come back." said Rukawa Senior to his 3 year-old son outside a gate._

_Kaede nodded. _

_Rukawa Senior went back to his car and got in. As the car left, Kaede looked behind him and looked at the unfamiliar building. It was yellow, with red tiles and cartoon characters painted all over the walls. It looked like a fun place to go to..._

_Kaede had his hands on the bars of the gate, wanting to go in, but he couldn't. Kaede turned back and sat down, waiting for his father to come back for him._

_1 hour…._

_2 hours…_

_Half day…_

_When the sun went down, Rukawa Senior still didn't return. By that time, Kaede was already panicked and started to cry. His loud cries caught the attention of a woman in the building. She opened the gate and tried to comfort him._

"_There, there, my child, don't cry… what's your name? Where are your mummy and daddy?"_

_Kaede just kept on crying._

_

* * *

The woman took him into the building, which was actually an orphanage. For the first few days, Kaede kept on looking out of the window for his father, but one week later, he gave up on him._

_Kaede stayed in the orphanage for years, because of his shyness, he didn't make any friends in there. Some of the older kids bullied and teased him for looking scared and shy, like a lost baby. Soon Kaede became withdrawn, thinking that everyone out there didn't like him, just like his father, whom abandoned him. He thought that none of them was willing to be his friend and even if they was willing to, he just believed that they were just pretending to like him. His heart had hardened and he had forgotten the joy of love and having friends._

_All Kaede had was a ball that the head of the orphanage gave him to stop him from crying. He spent his days alone, playing his ball. He also liked to sleep, it's where he could have peace and dream about whatever he wanted._

_9 years later, Kaede grew up to a boy with a height of 168cm. He became the tallest and oldest boy in the orphanage. With his massive height, no child dared to provoke him, or to even come near him._

_Kaede was playing his ball when a car stopped outside the orphanage. An old man came out of it and walked to the gate. Kaede just turned away and continued to play with his ball._

"_Kaede?"_

_Kaede looked at his matron. The old man was besides her._

_His matron smiled. "Someone is here to fetch you."_

"_Fetch?"_

"_He is here to bring you home."_

_Kaede looked at the old man. The old man bow. "Good afternoon, Young Master Rukawa."_

"… _I don't know you." said Kaede coldly._

"_I'm Watari, the servant of your father, he…"_

"_I don't have a father." interrupted Kaede in disgust._

"_True."_

_Kaede blinked._

"_He died last week, in a car accident."_

_Kaede's face was emotionless, then he said, "Good. He deserves it."_

"_Kaede!" said the matron._

"_That doesn't matter. Anyway, you are the heir of his fortune."_

_Kaede stared at Watari and turned away. "I don't care about fortune. Go away."_

"_You could spend them on anything you want." said Watari._

_Kaede looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"_

_Watari nodded._

"_I want a basketball. Can I buy that?"_

"_As long as you come home and inherit his fortune, yes."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

Rukawa opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor.

"I must have fallen asleep…"

He got up and went to his closet. Opening it, he looked into it and got the ball that had been with him since he was 3 years old. His only companion.

Rukawa tossed it in the air and caught it. His only friend right now was basketball, and nothing else. He could go on without friends, but not his favourite basketball… if even that was being taken away from him, he would be left with nothing.

"No wait… what about Miharu? Is she my friend?"

Rukawa thought of Miharu's face when he practically told her to get out. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes told him clearly that she was hurt by his words. He remembered the look in her eyes. It was a warm, gentle look, like Spring… and then the look became surprised and sad, like a cold harsh Winter wind had suddenly hit onto Spring…

Rukawa hit his head on his ball.

"_Rukawa Kaede you idiot, that girl has done nothing to offend you, she doesn't know the truth… and there you go, hurting her… she is probably in her room, wondering what the hell she has done…_"

Rukawa got up from the floor.

"_I have to make it up to her._"

But Rukawa didn't want to say sorry. He found it hard to say the word "Sorry" directly. Moreover, he didn't dare to look at Miharu right now. She would probably scream at him for chasing her out of his room.

"_How am I going to let her know that I'm sorry…_"

Rukawa thought hard and remembered that Miharu wanted to draw some plan for his garden…

Rukawa opened his drawer and took out the unused sketchbook that he bought for his Art lessons. Since he fell asleep all the time during Art lessons, he might as well not use the sketchbook.

Rukawa flipped the book open. He then noticed the first page looked as if it had been soaked in water and then dried up after a while.

"Did I drop this in a patch of water… Eh? Matte yo…"

Then he remembered. It's not water. It's his saliva. He fell asleep on his sketchbook in the first lesson and he drooled on it…

(Rukawa sweatdrops)

Quickly, he tore the first page off. After making sure that the book was usable, Rukawa took a strip of paper and wrote something on it. He went out to Miharu's room.

Rukawa placed the sketchbook down on the floor outside Miharu's door, then he placed the paper in it. Looking at Miharu's door, Rukawa hoped that she would open the door at that moment…

But she didn't.

Rukawa turned and left.

* * *

The next morning, Rukawa got up at 6am and he went out to the door after washing up.

"Watari, tell Miharu-san not to make my own breakfast. I'm going straight to school after my basketball practice."

Watari nodded and bow as Rukawa went out. As Rukawa got onto his bicycle, Rukawa looked at Miharu's window, which was closed tight.

When he rode off, Rukawa hoped that Miharu would forgive him for what he had done. If it was another person, Rukawa would not bother, but he didn't know why he cared so much about how Miharu thinks.

Miharu sat up on her bed and on one foot, she pushed herself onto the wheelchair. After a long washing up, she got herself dressed and went to the door.

As she reached for the doorknob, Hecate came to her and purred as she rubbed onto Miharu's wheelchair.

"Morning Hecate, have you slept well?" asked Miharu and she opened the door.

Hecate went out.

"You just wait for me, I will pour some milk for you…" said Miharu as she looked down at Hecate.

That's when she saw the sketchbook.

Miharu bent down low to get the sketchbook. As she wondered who left it there, she flipped open it and saw the note:

_For you._

_Kaede._


	6. Chapter 6

To Ellen, my friend, and Karla, member of the Rukawa Brigade.

Chapter 6

There was a basketball practice after school so Rukawa had to stay back since he had missed the last practice.

"Pass the ball!"

"Over here!"

"Miyagi, run faster!"

"Block him, Mitsui!"

Sakuragi got past Mitsui and was blocked by Rukawa.

"Rukawa, why didn't you come last time? Afraid of me, the tensai?" asked Sakuragi, grinning proudly and bouncing the ball as he did.

Rukawa snorted. He never liked Sakuragi much… "Do I need to be afraid of an idiot like you?"

Sakuragi scowled.

"You…"

"Sakuragi, hurry up and pass the ball!" called Miyagi.

Sakuragi ignored him.

"Let us settle our scores here, kitsune!" said Sakuragi. "See if you can beat me, the tensai!"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes and then…

hit the ball away from Sakuragi with his good hand (he didn't use his injured hand much).

Sakuragi shouted in horror and Rukawa ran off with the ball.

"Oi, that's not fair! Come back!" yelled Sakuragi and he chased after Rukawa.

Rukawa ignored him. He jumped, attempting to do a jump shot.

As soon as he threw out the ball, Sakuragi grabbed Rukawa's hand and gave it a hard yank.

While his shot had gone through the hoop, Rukawa was being pulled down and…

"Careful!" screamed the rest.

CRASH

"Get off me, you kitsune!" shouted Sakuragi to Rukawa, who was lying on top of him.

Rukawa got off Sakuragi as soon as possible and he sat there, examining his hand. His hand was not quite healed and Sakuragi's hard grip had made it worse. It was now red and extremely painful.

Rukawa suddenly remembered how he got his first hand injury. It was a bully in the orphanage, who cut his hand with a sharp pencil. The injury had healed, physically. In his mind, Rukawa could always feel the pain…

Glaring at Sakuragi, he said, "You bastard, where the hell have I provoked you? Why can't you just leave me in peace?"

Everyone was silent at his question. Rukawa got up and walked towards the door.

"Rukawa, where are you going?" asked Ayako.

"Home." said Rukawa and he left.

"Rukawa!" cried Ayako. "The Winter Games is coming! How could you…"

"Never mind, just let him be." said Kogure.

"But Kogure Sempai…" started Ayako.

"He needs some time to cool down." said Kogure.

* * *

Rukawa got onto his bicycle and with his good hand, he steered the bicycle and rode his way home.

"_That bastard, he just wants to make my life hell…_"

* * *

Once he got back, he found Miharu on her wheelchair at the porch, sketching quietly and Hecate sleeping soundly at the wheel.

Rukawa walked to her and she smiled. "Welcome back, Kaede."

Rukawa just nodded and walked behind her, looking at what she was drawing. Turned out that she was sketching the "after" look of his garden.

"I'm just visualizing, I don't know what will the garden will look like after I really finished with it." said Miharu.

Rukawa was silent. Miharu seemed to have forgotten completely about last night...

"Um, by the way… thank you for this sketchbook. I thought that you won't forgive me for my rudeness last night."

Rukawa blinked. "What rudeness?"

"… the question about your parents."

Rukawa went as far as having his eyebrows raised slightly to show his surprise. And there he thought that he was the rude one who practically chased Miharu out!

"… never mind." he said finally.

Silence.

"_Might as well tell her now._"

Rukawa walked to the side of Miharu and sat down. "Actually…"

Miharu looked at Rukawa, which made him even more difficult to continue.

"Actually," started Rukawa again in a quiet voice. "my mum died when I was 2. And my father abandoned me outside an orphanage soon after. So I don't like to talk about them."

Usually girls would say "Aww, I'm so sorry" at this point, but Miharu just said, "Okay, I won't ask about them again."

Rukawa felt truly glad that Miharu didn't make him feel worse by saying "I'm so sorry", as he didn't like people to say that to him, it seemed so insincere to him.

Rukawa tried to push himself up from the floor to get up when the pressure on his injured hand was too hard and he sat back down again. Miharu noticed his odd actions.

"What happened to you?"

Rukawa shook his head. "Nothing, I…"

In a flash, Miharu blend down and took Rukawa's hand. As he winced, Miharu looked down at his injured hand. "It's your hand, isn't it? You should go and apply some lotion."

"There's no need."

"Go."

"No."

"Please go."

"No."

"Go."

"I told you, no." snapped Rukawa, slightly annoyed.

"And I'm telling you for the fifth time, go." said Miharu firmly. "If you don't treat your injury and it gets worse, don't you dare to moan or complain, because you deserve it."

Rukawa stared Miharu. For Haruko, one annoyed remark from him was enough to shut her up, but this girl…

"Okay." said Rukawa and walked off.

* * *

Rukawa wrapped the bandage around his hand after applying the lotion and sighed at the sight of it. So much of playing basketball right now… he couldn't play with just one hand… no one could, not even Sendoh (he admitted privately that he was an annoying good player).

He went out and found Miharu had stopped drawing. Instead, she was staring at the auburn maple leaves at the trees outside his house.

Rukawa walked to her quietly.

"Autumn is here," said Miharu.

"Uh."

"Mum hates Autumn… and Winter. She thinks they are too cold."

Rukawa blinked. Miharu didn't mention about her mother since the second time he talked to her…

"… Oi."

"Hmm?"

"Won't your mother get worried if you stay out here in Japan for too long?"

Miharu looked at him. Suddenly her face became emotionless as she said, "You don't like to be asked questions about your parents. Actually I don't like people to ask about my mother much either."

Oops.

At that moment, Rukawa and Miharu just stared at each other before he looked away. "Oh."

"But since you have already asked… the answer is no."

Rukawa looked back at Miharu in surprise.

"My mother is a business woman. A manager in a company in the agriculture industry. She had me when she was very young and she wanted to make up for all those lost time she had wasted taking care of me. When I asked her if I could go backpacking, she refuses. You may think that she was worried about my safety. But no, she was just afraid that I would go looking for my father. To her, I'm just a prize that she wants to keep away from my father. So one day, when she was away, I packed my things and just left."

"… Did you find your father then?"

Miharu looked at Rukawa and a shadow came across her face. "Yes. He's here too. But I only see him and my half-brother outside their house, then I left. I don't want to go forward and tell him that I'm his daughter. That will ruin everything."

"… Half-brother?"

"Turns out that I have an older half-brother. I saw him with my father and he calls him "Dad". Now I feel like I'm not a part of anyone's life at all. Not my father, not my mother's either."

Miharu sighed. "Thinking of these things just makes me depressed."

Rukawa thought for a while and looked at the maple tree outside the house. He then got up. "Come."

"Huh?"

"Come with me." said Rukawa, taking the sketchbook away from Miharu. "Let me take you to one place."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me.

To Ellen, and Karla, member of the Rukawa Brigade

Chapter 7

"Here we are." said Rukawa shortly.

Miharu stared with her mouth slightly opened. In front of her was an empty basketball court, with a tall fence around it. Outside the fence was nothing but trees. The place was quiet and peaceful.

Rukawa pushed Miharu to the side of the court.

"What is this place?" asked Miharu as Rukawa bended down to lock her wheelchair in place.

"My refuge." said Rukawa. "If I want to calm down, I come here."

Miharu was looking at the trees outside the fence with a calm look on her face.

Rukawa wanted to say "This place calms me down and cheers me up... I hope it will do the same for you.", but the words somehow got stuck in his throat, in the end he decided to keep it to himself.

She turned and smiled. "Looking at those trees makes me feel peaceful."

Rukawa didn't say a word. He took the basketball out of the bag. Despite of his injuried hand, Rukawa still wanted to play basketball. Okay, the aggressive moves were certainly out of the question, but he could still stand and throw out the ball, right? Besides, it's his left hand fingers that were injuried, not his right, his left hand could just support the ball, no problem...

Rukawa bounced the ball once before he ran off, forgetting Miharu completely. He jumped, attempting to do a lay up and he succeeded. The ball went through the hoop. He then tried again by trying to do a jump shot next.

He got that in too.

Then he heard the gate of the fence been opened. But he ignored it. All he wanted to do right now was to play basketball.

"Oi, bring your girl and get out of here, brat, it's our turn!"

Rukawa stopped and turned around. He saw a few thugs that reminded him of Mitsui's bunch of gangsters who came to wreck havoc in the school basketball court. They were wearing school uniforms and had their black shoes on. Clearly, they were lying.

Before Rukawa could open his mouth, Miharu said in protest, "What do you mean it's your turn, you don't even look like you are here to play basketball!"

The leader of the thugs (who had bleached gold hair) turned and glared at her. "When I say it's our turn, it's our turn." he growled.

"Liar! You are here plainly to make trouble!"

(Rukawa sweatdrops)

"Why are you so talkative?" demanded the leader and he grabbed Miharu's arm roughly. "If you are a sexy lady, I would let you off, but you are just a little cripple girl who deserve to have a spanking on the mouth..."

He raised his hand, attempting to slap Miharu on the mouth when Rukawa stepped in and grabbed the leader's hand.

"Oi, you..."

"Leave the do'aho alone."

"Who are you calling do'aho?" asked Miharu in protest.

"You, who else?"

"Demo..."

"Shut up. You will make it worse." said Rukawa coldly, but inside he was panicked. He was afraid that if Miharu said anymore, the thugs would beat her up.

"Oi, brat. Who are you?"

"Rukawa Kaede."

"Is she your girl?"

"No. Just a stupid, annoying passerby with a broken leg." said Rukawa straightaway.

"Then why are you protecting her?"

"Who wants to protect a disabled person?" said Rukawa in a bored tone. "It's not that I have nothing better to do."

(The thugs sweatdrops)

"Then..."

"If you have nothing else, then get out of here." said Rukawa.

The thugs looked at Miharu, then back at Rukawa. The leader smirked. "No, why should I get out of here?"

Two people got up from behind and grabbed Rukawa.

"I'm here plainly to make trouble." said the leader.

Rukawa counted. There were 6 of them. The idiot, his 4 friends and the shorty weren't around this time to handle them all...

"_Anzai Sensei says no more fighting... but I didn't promise him anyway... Only that bastard with blue-tinted hair will take his words seriously..._"

Rukawa took a deep breath and stepped on the two thugs' feet. As they howled in pain, he turned and punched one of them straight on the face before withdrawing his arm and hit the other one with his elbow.

"Chikusho!" scowled the leader and charged forward to attack Rukawa but was being kicked back on the stomach by the latter.

"Nanba!" exclaimed one of the thugs as the rest came with the intention to hit Rukawa a lesson.

Rukawa received a punch across the face and he fought back with a punch right on the nose of his attacker. He kicked the other one right on the knee and gave another kick to the last one's chest.

As all of the six thugs lay on the floor, moaning with pain, Rukawa patted his arms, as if to get something dirty off his sleeves.

"A bunch of idiots."

He turned towards the side of the court. "Oi, let's go back..."

The side of the court was empty, Miharu was gone.

Straightaway, Rukawa headed out of the court and found Miharu wheeling away from the court, all by herself at the side of the road. He made a run and caught up with her.

"Oi, what's with you? Let's..."

"Go away!"

Rukawa stopped. Miharu turned and glared at him, her blue eyes were now filled with icy fire.

"I'm just a stupid and annoying person, isn't it? You bring me to your house just for your amusment, isn't it?"

Rukawa was speechless.

"You... you knocked me down with your bicycle and now you made fun of my injury in front of those thugs! And I suppose that my background is very funny to you too, isn't it? Is your background story a lie too?"

"Iie, that's the..." started Rukawa, but seeing Miharu's hurt look, he couldn't continue.

"Can't tell the truth, isn't it? I knew it. I'm going back to pack my things. You're despicable..."

Miharu went on with her wheelchair. Rukawa watched as she went. His fists clenched tightly together. He lowered his head, trembling with anger. Sure, people labelled him as cold-blooded, sleepwalking zombie, kitsune and so much more, but despicable...

"Do.. Do'aho..." he said in a low tone with his voice shaking. "I have never seen anyone else so stupid beside Sakuragi..."

He looked up and scowled.

"Do'aho! I said all those things because I wanted to protect you! Why can't you understand? If I don't say those things, do you think you could talk to me like this now?"

Miharu said loudly, "No use explaining. I don't believe you."

"You... why can't you just get it through your thick head?!" demanded Rukawa, frustrated.

As Miharu carried on with hurt and anger, she didn't notice a dent on the pavement. It was small enough to go unnoticed, but big enough to cause Miharu's wheelchair to topple over along with her owner.

She fell down right onto the side of the road. She cried in pain as the rough road came into contact with her arm.

Rukawa saw everything and was about to come over to help her up when a car came around the corner in top speed. And it was coming towards Miharu's direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews!

To Ellen and Karla

Chapter 8

For a moment, Rukawa didn't react. Then he made a dash towards Miharu and carried her up, then he fell backwards with Miharu in his arms just when the car came into a sudden stop.

The car window opened and the driver yelled, "What kind of crazy stunt are you two doing?!"

Rukawa didn't speak, he had not recovered from the relief and shock that he got.

"Stupid kids." muttered the man and he drove off.

Rukawa breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Relived and without thinking, he rested his head on Miharu's back.

"That was close… too close…" he muttered.

Miharu looked down and found that Rukawa still had his arms around her. Blushing, she said, "Kaede? Kaede, let go…"

Rukawa opened his eyes and found that he and Miharu were in a private embrace. Immediately, he got up and helped Miharu to get up silently. He then stood up to get Miharu's wheelchair.

"Ka… Kaede?"

Rukawa turned to look at her.

"W… Why did you save me?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "'Aho."

He then carried Miharu up and placed her on the wheelchair. "I'm not a lunatic who likes to watch people die."

As Miharu sat properly, she saw something on Rukawa's arm. "Kaede, your arm…"

Rukawa looked down and found his left arm bleeding. All this time he didn't even notice the pain until now.

Rukawa tried to look unconcerned. "Don't bother."

He then started to push Miharu's wheelchair forward.

"By the way…"

Miharu looked up at Rukawa. "What?"

"My background story is real."

"… Oh, sorry." muttered Miharu.

"And err…nothing." said Rukawa, but he secretly thought that this girl really had a temper.

Which was pretty cool.

* * *

Once they got back to Rukawa's house, Rukawa went to get the first-aid box and applied medical oil on his arm. He then tried to move it, but found that it was too painful to do extreme actions.

So much of playing basketball now.

He picked up the bandage and Miharu took the roll away from him. "Let me help."

Silently, Rukawa let her.

As Miharu wrapped the bandage around him, Rukawa moved to paste the plaster on his face.

Looking at Rukawa's injured arm and Miharu's injuried leg, Watari muttered, "What a pair."

"Nani?" asked Rukawa.

Watari cleared his throat. "Nothing. Young Master Rukawa, I have prepared the things you need for school tomorrow…"

"No need."

"Eh?" asked Watari and Miharu.

"I can't even play basketball with my body condition like this, why should I go to school then? I sleep there the whole day, might as well stay here."

"You sleep during lessons in school?" asked Miharu.

Oops.

Before Rukawa could open his mouth, Watari said, "Hai, Young Master Rukawa often sleeps during lessons in school."

"Ara…" said Miharu slowly.

"Iie, I don't." said Rukawa quickly, fearing that Miharu's impression of him was getting worse.

"You do, it's a bad habit." said Watari.

"Urusei, Watari."

"I'm telling the truth, Young Master."

"Then are you done?"

"Look, that's enough." said Miharu firmly. "Kaede, there's one way to prove your words. All you have to do is to go to school tomorrow as usual."

"… And?"

"And come back home with all your class notes written down. And you have to do all of your homework by yourself tomorrow. If you don't, you have to cook dinner for yourself tomorrow, Watari and I are not helping."

"… That's childish. Like a kid telling his mother what he has learned in school."

"No it's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Actually, I think it's good. Young Master could finally get something into his head besides basketball."

Rukawa glared at his housekeeper.

"Watari, which side are you on?"

"Um…"

"See? Even Watari is with me. It's a challenge, Kaede." said Miharu and leaned forward.

Looking into Rukawa's eyes directly, "… or are you telling me that you are not up to it? Scared, are you?"

Rukawa's face darkened while Miharu smirked, which annoyed Rukawa more. She remained him of someone who had the smirk, but he couldn't remember who.

"Scared?"

* * *

The next day

Sakuragi was on the way to school when he heard the familiar bicycle bell ringing. Immediately, he dashed to one side as Rukawa rode right past him.

"Ha! I win this time, kitsune…" called Sakuragi, laughing.

And Sakuragi hit directly onto Haruko, who was just about to come and say hello. The girl fell onto the floor.

"Ah! Haruko-san! Gomen ne, I didn't mean to, really! Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the sick bay?"

Rukawa parked his bicycle and watched Sakuragi fussing over Haruko, who was smiling and saying that it was all right.

"… 'Aho."

He picked up his school bag, which felt heavier than usual and went to the school building.

"Rukawa-chan!" screamed one of Rukawa's fangirls as he stepped into the corridor. "What happened to you?" she asked in panic as she looked at Rukawa's injuries that he got from saving Miharu and the fighting.

"Nothing." said Rukawa coolly.

"Maybe we could do something…."

Rukawa ignored the girl and he walked to his class. He went to the back of the classroom and sat down. He put down his bag and sat tiredly on his chair. His eyes were near closing as usual, but then he shook his head to keep himself awake.

"_I will show that girl who is scared, just staying awake, what's so difficult about that…_"

However, when the teacher stepped into the class and started talking about Physics, the subject that Rukawa loathed, Rukawa's eyes just couldn't stay open. The textbook was starting to look a little blur to Rukawa.

Rukawa closed his eyes for a while before his head slipped off from the support of his hand and hit directly onto his desk with a bang.

"Rukawa Kaede?" asked the teacher sternly.

Rukawa got up, rubbing his forehead and trying to sit up straight. The teacher shook his head and returned to his teaching.

Now, even the teacher and his classmates looked blurry to him. Rukawa rubbed his eyes, but it was not use. He would be off to Dreamland in any moment. But he couldn't bear to lose to a girl, especially Miharu.

Quickly, he bended down and opened his bag. He took out his Walkman and inserted a cassette tape. He pressed the "Record" button before placing it under his desk.

Smiling inwardly to himself, Rukawa placed his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

Soon, he was off to Dreamland.

* * *

Recess

Rukawa sat down under the tree with the notebook on his lap and Walkman beside him. He turned the Walkman on and prepared to write down the ongoing of his lessons.

"The person who discovers Gravity is… (snoring sound) ton, gravity is all around us, however, its force varies in the universe, for example on the…, its force is… (snoring sound), on Mars…. The sea tides are also the work of gravitational forces of the Moon and… they… (snoring sound)…"

Rukawa frowned and pressed the "Forward" button.

"Good morning class… please hand your exercise books to the front… Madam! Rukawa has been sleeping again! Don't bother about him, Kiyokawa… (snoring sound) Now, today we are learning about the anatomy of the …. Now, do you remember what is the Latin name of this animal… (snoring sound)"

(Rukawa sweatdrops)

Rukawa pressed the "forward" button again. But it was no use. Most of the lessons had been recorded down all right, but the quality was very poor, not to mention that his snores had covered up some of the important points that the teacher had mentioned.

Tossing his Walkman into his bag, Rukawa stayed frowning for a while until he saw Mito Youhei and his gang talking and laughing as they read the "LaLa" magazine together as they squatted at the side of the school. Sakuragi was not around.

An idea came to Rukawa and he got up. So did Youhei and his friends, and they were heading towards the main school building.

Trying to be cool as usual, Rukawa shoved his hands in his pockets and was about to follow them when a bunch of girls screamed and came to him with "Get Well" cards and some other medical items.

"Rukawa-chan! How are your injuries?"

"Please take this, Rukawa-chan!"

"Take this and apply on your injuries, Rukawa-chan, you will feel better as soon as possible!"

Rukawa tried to ignore the noises that his fans were making and looked over the heads of the girls and found that Youhei and his friends were gone.

Frustrated, Rukawa looked at the girls. "My injuries are none of your concern." He said directly and coldly.

Silence.

Once the girls had stopped talking, Rukawa walked past them and headed straight towards the school building.

In the hallway, Rukawa found that Youhei had walked away from his friends. Just when the silent one was about to go to him, Youhei was being joined by Sakuragi.

And Rukawa would rather die than talk to Youhei in front of Sakuragi.

"Rukawa!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes. When would those noisy girls give up on him?

He turned and was looking Ayako straight on the face. Ayako was smiling.

"… Nani?"

Ayako waved a form in front of him and was talking. As Rukawa was too busily looking at Youhei and Sakuragi, he wasn't quite listening.

"Okay?"

"Huh, nada… ah, okay." said Rukawa absentmindedly.

"Ja, see you then, I will add your name in the list! If you are bringing a friend, tell me too!" said Ayako, pushing the form onto Rukawa's chest and walked off.

Without a look at the form, Rukawa just stuffed it into his bag. Rukawa saw Sakuragi leaving Youhei for Haruko, who was at the far end of the hallway. Quickly, he made his way to Youhei.

"Mito…"

Youhei looked at Rukawa, a curious look was on his face as Rukawa had never talk to him before.

"… Nani?"

Rukawa opened his bag and took out a crumple piece of paper. "Are you studying the same subjects as me today?"

Youhei took the crumpled piece of paper and saw that it was Rukawa's class timetable. After studying it, he said, "Yeah, different timeslots, but same subjects."

"Do you write down notes from your lessons?"

"E'." said Youhei slowly.

"Could you… lend me?"

"Lend you?"

"Your notes." said Rukawa impatiently.

"You want to copy my notes?" asked Youhei in amazement.

Rukawa nodded.

Youhei leaned close and stared at Rukawa.

"What?" asked Rukawa.

"Are you all right?"

"Are you lending the notes or not?" asked Rukawa in a low tone. "And lend me the homework questions as well…"

* * *

Rukawa got back home and tossed his schoolbag to Watari. He shoved his hands in his pockets as Watari opened the bag.

Miharu came over, Hecate at her feet. "How is it?"

Watari flipped through the exercise books. "He did it." said Watari in surprise.

Miharu's mouth dropped open. "Usho!"

Watari showed Miharu Rukawa's exercise book. Sure enough, the exercise book was filled with notes and questions given by the teachers.

"I won't lose. Not over a thing like this." said Rukawa coolly.

"You… you actually stay awake and write all these down by yourself?" said Miharu.

Silence.

"Yes." said Rukawa, trying to ignore the guilty feeling that just appeared in his heart.

Silence again.

Miharu then slowly smiled. "I knew it! I just knew that you could do it with a bit of effort!"

"Uh… E'."

"So what would you like to eat for dinner?" asked Miharu, smiling.

"Um… never mind." said Rukawa finally, who had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Eh? Why?" asked Miharu.

Rukawa just shook his head and took his bag. He went to his room. Closing the door, Rukawa leaned on it and scratched his head in frustration. How could he lie like that? Great, now he was too guilty to face Miharu. She was expecting him to make an effort to wake up and attend lessons… she only had his interests at heart, that's all…

Wait, interests at heart?

If that's the case…

Rukawa got up and sat down at his desk. Turning on his desk-lamp, Rukawa sat down on the chair and took out all of his exercise books.

* * *

Hours later, Miharu knocked on Rukawa's door, but didn't hear him answer.

"Kaede?"

Silence.

"Kaede?"

Miharu pushed the door and it opened. Miharu looked inside and saw Rukawa at the desk, his head down on his arms. Curiously, she went to Rukawa and found him asleep, a pen in his hand, his exercise books all over the desk and completed. His textbooks were on the pile at the furthest side of the desk.

Miharu looked carefully at the exercise books and tried not to giggle. The questions were completed all right, but the answers were totally wrong.

Looking Rukawa, who was sleeping so soundly, Miharu thought for a while and smiled.

* * *

"All right everyone, pass your exercise book to the front." said the teacher the next day.

Kiyokawa was passing his own exercise book when someone tapped him from behind. He turned and found Rukawa giving his own exercise book to him.

Kiyokawa's jaws dropped.

"Nani?" asked Rukawa impatiently. "Hurry up and passed it."

Kiyokawa took the exercise book and read the name in front. Rukawa Kaede. Quickly, he passed it to the front.

The rest of the class as Rukawa leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He stifled a yawn and sat up straight as the teacher continued his lessons.

A few moments later, the teacher heard snoring from the back of the class.

A few students giggled at the sound.

"Rukawa Kaede! You get up right now!" shouted the teacher without turning around.

No response from Rukawa's table.

The snoring continued.

"Ru…" started the teacher and turned around.

Then he found Rukawa was still awake, glaring at him, his pen in his hand. His book full of notes.

"Eh? Ja…" said the teacher and turned to find another student sleeping.

"Fujisaki, get up!" shouted the teacher, slapping the student with his book.

The class laughed.

"How dare you fall asleep! Even Rukawa is staying awake for the lesson, what are you thinking?" scolded the teacher.

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "_A bunch of idiots…who cares about lessons… I stay awake for her… I don't want to see her face full of delight for something that I didn't do by myself…_" he thought.

* * *

Basketball practice.

Rukawa sat on the bench with a book in his hands, trying to understand his lessons.

"Oi! Rukawa! Didn't you remember that the first-years are to mop the floor before practice! How dare you to be lazy!" yelled Sakuragi.

Rukawa looked up with annoyance and tried to ignore him. "_Lazy… I'm studying here, do'aho._"

"Rukawa, I didn't know that you could be so studious…." commented Ayako.

Rukawa just glanced at his senior before looking back to his textbook. Then he said, "Um… senior? How do you read this?"

As Ayako looked at his textbook, Miyagi whispered to Mitsui, "Has he hit his head somewhere?"

"All right, gather!" called Akagi.

Rukawa placed his textbook aside and walked to his team.

"Now first thing, remember to hand your fees to me tomorrow, otherwise you will nothing to eat during the camp…" started Ayako.

"What camp?" asked Rukawa.

Silence.

"Must be sleeping when Ayako was talking to him, how disrespectful." said Miyagi, annoyed.

"Rukawa, didn't I give you the form?" asked Ayako. "The form for the camp."

"… Camp?"

"The Autumn Training Camp for the Kanagawa High School Basketball Teams. The Kainan High conducted it three years ago. Two years ago it's Shoyo. Last year is Ryonan and this year is our turn, since we are considered as a strong team… Basketball players from Kainan, Shoyo and Ryonan will be coming to Shohoku next week for 5 days of training and interacting…. Didn't you read the form?"

Rukawa was silent as Sakuragi said, "Kainan? Is that mean that wild monkey will be here too?"

"I afraid so. Maki is definitely coming and knowing Kiyota, wherever Maki goes, Kiyota will stick to him like glue." said Ayako.

"I want to take back my form! No way am I going to camp with that wild monkey!" exclaimed Sakuragi.

"Take back your form? Honto?" asked Ayako, couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Honto! I can't stand that stupid monkey!" said Sakuragi.

"Eh? Sakuragi isn't going?" asked Haruko, couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Then I won't get to see you in the camp…"

"E?"

"Haruko is going too, because she heard that all the high school basketball stars are coming to Shohoku and she asks Akagi to let her go…" whispered Miyagi into Sakuragi's ear.

"Honto?!" said Sakuragi and quickly said, "Never mind, I will go!"

He then looked at Haruko, who smiled straightaway. Suddenly he daydreamt about he in the dormitory…

"_Sakuragi-kun, I want to sleep beside you…" said Haruko, her mattress in her hand._

"_D-demo, the girls are supposed to sleep in the next door…" said Sakuragi, trying to be serious._

"_I don't care, I just want to sleep beside you…" said Haruko, leaning onto Sakuragi._

"_Nyhahahaha, then I have no choice…" said Sakuragi._

"Look at him, must be daydreaming again." muttered Miyagi to Mitsui as they watched Sakuragi laughing to himself.

"Like an idiot…" said Mitsui. "Shohoku's disgrace."

"So are you going, Rukawa?" asked Ayako.

Rukawa thought of Miharu, and he shook his head. "No."

"Eh? Why?" asked Ayako.

"I don't feel like going." said Rukawa, shrugging. "Beside, my injuries have not recovered."

"But…" said Ayako.

"I said, I don't want to go." repeated Rukawa in a firm voice.

"Ah… ja, the Camp is next week, you could still hand it to me by this Friday if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"Kitsune is not going?" asked Sakuragi, not bothering to hide his delight. "Good! It doesn't make a difference if he doesn't show up anyway…"

* * *

The house was silent when Rukawa came home. "Miharu?"

No response. But he heard Hecate mewing. He went to the back of the house where the mewing came from and found Miharu out of the wheelchair and on the ground beside the tree. Hecate was beside her, mewing anxiously.

"What are you doing?"

Miharu looked up. "Ah, Kaede!"

Rukawa dropped his bag and ran to her. He carried her up and placed her on the wheelchair. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked again, his tone slightly louder and higher than usual.

"I'm… trying to walk."

Rukawa blinked. "Nani?"

Looking up at Rukawa, Miharu said seriously, "I'm trying to walk."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To Ellen and Karla

Chapter 9

"Trying to… walk?"

Miharu nodded and looked down at her leg. "I think I have rested long enough and I don't feel pain when I stood up and leaned onto the tree just now…"

"Why can't you wait until I get home, baka!" scolded Rukawa suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Why didn't you think of what will happen if you fell and there's no one around to help you? Why can't you just think before you act?"

"Why are YOU treating me as if I'm disabled?" asked Miharu when Rukawa had finished. She sounded extremely offended. "All I want is to try hard and walk by myself without any help, just like you when you are trying not to fall asleep during lessons and do your homework all by yourself…"

At that, Rukawa couldn't respond. He wanted to tell Miharu that he didn't stay awake for his lessons and cheated by borrowing Youhei's notes and copying them down, but it's difficult.

"Now please, go away and let me try to walk by myself."

Rukawa moved back but didn't go away. He watched as Miharu placed her legs carefully on the ground. Then she wrapped her arms around the tree beside her as support as she got up. Slowly, Miharu loosed her hold until she was only placing her palms on the tree. She let go, still remained standing up.

She looked at Rukawa and smiled. "See? I can stand by myself."

"…Uh."

"Now let's see… if I could take one step…" muttered Miharu to herself and she tried to walk without the tree's support.

Wrong decision.

Her foot slipped and she ended up landing flat on the ground.

Despite of what was being told to him, Rukawa rushed forward and helped Miharu up from the ground.

"Looks like I'm going to take a while to be able to walk again…" said Miharu embarrassedly as she sat back on the wheelchair. "Maybe I should rest now and try again tomorrow…."

Rukawa thought for a while and said, "Are you an idiot?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you, are you an idiot? Why do you want to delay?"

"…"

"If you want to be an idiot, by all means, go ahead and wait until tomorrow. If you want to prove me wrong, then get up on your feet right now and start walking."

"I'm not an idiot!" snapped Miharu.

"Then? What are you waiting for?"

Miharu gripped on the handles of her wheelchair tightly. "Kaede, just you wait, I will start walking before today ends."

"Don't just talk." said Rukawa coldly, his hands in his pockets.

He then turned and started walking. After a few steps, he turned his head slightly. At the corner of his eye, he saw Miharu on her feet again. She had her hands on the tree again and she took a step.

It took all Rukawa's will not to go to her when she slipped. But this time, she had her hands on the tree branch, so she wouldn't fall completely. Biting her lower lip, she pulled herself up and tried to take another step.

Smiling slightly, Rukawa went back into the house.

* * *

"Young Master Rukawa, why isn't Miharu-san in for dinner yet?" asked Watari during dinner.

"… I don't know. She will come in when she wants to." said Rukawa simply.

"Nani?"

Then a sound was heard. Rukawa and Watari looked up and found Miharu had opened the sliding door and walked in, all by herself. Well, not really. She still needed to support onto something as she walked, as the pressure on her leg was still painful.

"Miharu-san!" exclaimed Watari and he went to support Miharu. "Your wheelchair…"

Miharu smiled at Watari and turned to Rukawa. "See? I told you."

Rukawa looked at Miharu. This was the first time he had seen her in full height. Slowly, he got up and walked to her.

After staring at her for a long while, he said, "I didn't know that you are that tall."

Indeed, Miharu was around 170cm. That's already considered as tall for girls.

"Is that all you could say?" asked Miharu.

"Otherwise what do you expect me to say?" said Rukawa shortly and returned to his dinner.

"Miharu-san could walk again, that's wonderful…" said Watari.

Miharu nodded. "Soon I could go back to America… although I would to hate to face my mother, but I have to leave somehow…"

Rukawa stopped eating for a while. He had completely forgotten that Miharu was not a permanent resident in his house. Soon, her leg would recover and leave this place…

Straightaway, he had lost his appetite.

Rukawa got up.

"I'm full." said Rukawa and left the table.

"What's with him?" asked Miharu.

* * *

Rukawa dumped his things onto his table from his bag. How could he so stupid to forget that Miharu would leave one day? She was not related to him, once she left, she would never come back to this foreign land…

He sat down. No, he didn't want her to leave. He wouldn't let her. Her mother didn't bother about her anyway… He already got used to see her in his house when he came home, he didn't want the house to be lonely again…

He didn't want to be lonely either.

His fists clutched tightly at the sudden thought of his father abandoning him and a cold feeling came to his heart.

There must be some way to make her stay longer.

His eyes caught sight of a crumpled paper sticking out from his books. Remembering Ayako's words, he pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

Looking at the form carefully, he went to the living room and found Miharu eating her dinner.

"Miharu-san."

Miharu blinked. This was the first time that Rukawa ever called her name.

"When you are well… do you want to go to this?" asked Rukawa, placing the form in front of her.

Miharu looked at the form. "Autumn Camp… it's for your basketball team."

For a moment, Rukawa felt stupid. But then he composed himself.

"I know. My manager says that I could bring someone." said Rukawa quietly.

"The list of activities… basic training, interacting, midnight treasure hunt… treasure hunt?"

"… Uh."

"Are there any girls?"

"Yes." said Rukawa straightaway.

"_Only Ayako and Haruko-san._" said Rukawa to himself. "_But no need to tell her about that._"

Miharu looked at Rukawa's hand and arm. "But you are injured." she pointed out.

Immediately, Rukawa's hand covered his injured arm.

"It's… compulsory. Anyway, I don't feel pain anymore."

"Okay then. Sounds like fun. It's next week, isn't it? I'm sure I will recover by then."

"Good." said Rukawa and left the table.

* * *

"Eh?"

"I said, I'm going to the camp, with a friend." said Rukawa on the phone.

"I thought you said…" started Ayako.

"Change my mind." interrupted Rukawa.

"Good, it's still not too late to submit your name yet… I need the name of your friend too, what's the name?"

"Miharu Ingrassia."

"… It's a girl?"

"Huh."

"…"

Rukawa knew what Ayako was thinking straightaway. He then said, "Anything wrong with that? Does it have to be a boy?"

"Um, iie," said Ayako quickly. "So I will write down the names then."

"Huh."

"See you in school, ja."

Rukawa hang up and when he got back to the kitchen, he found Miharu, standing up by herself, with a hand on the table.

"You are bringing me to the camp?"

"… Yes."

"Really?"

Rukawa nodded and said, "But I don't have much camping equipment... I need to go and buy them… um, could you go and shop…" Rukawa stopped there.

"For you?" asked Miharu.

Rukawa cleared his throat and said, "... with me of course."

Miharu didn't say anything, but she looked at her legs.

"When you are better that is." added Rukawa quickly.

Miharu still didn't say a word. For a moment, Rukawa afraid that Miharu would say no, but then she looked up and smiled.

"Okay, in the meantime I will try hard to get better."

If Rukawa was happy, he didn't show it.

* * *

Sunday

"Will you please hurry up?" said Rukawa as he looked behind at Miharu at the shopping centre. "Slowcoach…"

"Mou, my leg is still injured no matter what, you don't have to treat me like that…" said Miharu, annoyed. She could already able to stand and walk by herself but needed to walk slower in order not to add pressure on her leg.

Rukawa ignored her and put his hands in his pockets. He went to the camping equipment department and started looking at the sleeping bags on display.

"Oi, you need any sleeping bags?" asked Rukawa when Miharu caught up with him.

"Hmm… yes."

"Choose by yourself then, I don't know which one you want." said Rukawa he picked up the sleeping bag he wanted.

Miharu nodded and as she looked at the bags, Rukawa went to see the other things.

"Maki-sama, is this okay?" said a voice.

Rukawa looked up at the familiar voice. "Ah…"

Kiyota Nobunaga was there, with a bunch of camping equipment in his hands. Maki Shinichi was beside him, looking amused. Jin Soichiro was there too, looking at the torchlights thoughtfully.

"Kiyota, we are not going there for a year, we don't need that much." said Maki.

"But we do! Just in case…" started Kiyota excitedly when he felt someone's stare on him. He turned.

"AH! Rukawa Kaede!"

The Kainan players looked at Rukawa, who looked back.

"Konnichiwa." said Jin finally. Maki just nodded and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Kiyota.

"Is this your shopping centre?" asked Rukawa coolly. "I will come here if I want to."

"True." said Maki, nodding.

"Ah…. don't tell me that you are going to the Autumn Camp too!" said Kiyota, horrified.

"Why not?" asked Rukawa.

Kiyota looked at Rukawa. "With injuries like that, you might as well stay at home. I afraid that if you come for the camp, you will feel more disgraceful if we defeat you at the camp's practice match…"

"Kiyota, how could you say that? I think it is you who are afraid." pointed out Jin.

"… Afraid? Of what? This walking zombie?" asked Kiyota hotly straightaway. "We Kainan players are not afraid…"

"Don't drag me in." said Maki dryly.

"Fine, fine! Come to the camp and play against us, we are not afraid!" said Kiyota.

"I heard there is a treasure hunt, is it true?" asked Jin cheerfully to Rukawa.

"… Huh."

"Hope that we are in the same group, looking forward to work with you." said Maki shortly.

"Nani? With him?" asked Kiyota. "Are you out of your mind, Maki-sama?"

"Kaede!"

Rukawa turned around and found Miharu with her things ready. "Are you done? I want to…" then Miharu caught sight of the Kainan players. "Ah…"

Silence again.

"Eh, I didn't know you have such a pretty sister, Rukawa." said Jin.

"She isn't my sister." said Rukawa.

"Ah, girlfriend then?"

"Girlfriend?" asked Kiyota and laughed. "Have you gone mad, Jin? Who will like a sleepwalking zombie like Rukawa…"

"Kiyota!" said Maki sharply. "Be nice."

"But Maki-sama…"

Maki smiled at Miharu. "Pleased to meet you. I'm a… friend of Rukawa. My name is Maki. These are my school-mates, Kiyota and Jin."

Miharu just stared at Maki and his friends. Her mouth slightly opened.

Rukawa nudged Miharu with his elbow. "Oi."

Miharu blinked and said quietly. "My name is Miharu Ingrassia…" she muttered.

"You are a mixed blood then?" asked Jin as Maki looked thoughtful. Kiyota looked amazed. Mesmerized, in fact.

Miharu nodded and lowered her head, not looking at the Kainan players.

"She seems a little shy," commented Jin.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" asked Rukawa.

Miharu didn't respond.

"Ja, we have to go now. See you at the camp, Rukawa." said Maki and the Kainan players left.

"Oi, what's going on?" asked Rukawa, patting Miharu's shoulder.

Miharu lifted her head.

"…They are your friends?"

"Not really. Just rivals in basketball matches. They are from Kainan University High."

"… Oh." said Miharu in a tiny voice.

Rukawa noticed that Miharu was clutching her sleeping bag tightly. Then she looked up and smiled.

"I have gotten the bag. Are you done?"

Rukawa stared. A minute ago, she looked distant and now she tried to look normal. What's wrong with her…

"Almost," said Rukawa finally. "I need to see something else, let's go."

* * *

Monday.

Sakuragi was in a happy mood. He was singing as he walked to Shohoku, his big over his shoulder.

"_Sakuragi-kun, I want to be in the same group as you in the midnight treasure hunt." said Haruko sweetly._

"_Why?" asked Sakuragi._

"_Because I feel safer with you around." said Haruko shyly and she clutched onto Sakuragi's arm. "And Rukawa isn't around…"_

"_Daijobu, Haruko-san! I will protect you, don't bother about that kitsune, nyhahahaha…." said Sakuragi proudly, his arm around Haruko's shoulders._

_Ding ding_

"_What was that?" asked Haruko._

"_Huh?"_

SCREECH

BANG

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Sakuragi as something hit him from behind. "Which bastard…"

"Do'aho. Didn't you hear my bicycle bell ringing?" asked a cool voice.

"Ah…" Sakuragi turned around uncertainly. "Don't tell me…"

Rukawa dismounted from his bicycle.

"Rukawa Kaede?! You darn kitsune, didn't you say that you are not coming? Why are you here, huh? Huh?" demanded Sakuragi hysterically.

"I changed my mind."

"You are injured anyway, why can't you just stay at home?"

Rukawa sighed and rolled his eyes. He then said, "Come."

Sakuragi then noticed Rukawa was not alone. There was a pretty girl with long black hair on the bicycle with him. Elegantly, she got off the bicycle and carried her bag. She didn't look Asian, more like a mixed blood.

"Give me your bag." said Rukawa and he took the girl's bag without waiting for the girl to answer.

"Oi, Rukawa, who is she?" asked Sakuragi curiously.

"… My friend." said Rukawa.

Then he realized that the word "friend" had never come across his lips before. As he pondered on that fact, Sakuragi said, "A person like you has such a pretty friend? What has this world coming to?"

"Kaede, who is he?" asked Miharu.

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi and sighed. "Just an idiot, don't bother about him."

"What idiot? I'm the tensai! Don't tarnish my reputation, you bastard!"

"Oi, oi, can it, Sakuragi. You quarrel with Rukawa almost every morning, aren't you tired?" said Miyagi, stepping into the school.

"Forget it, Miyagi, we are used to this scene, right?" asked Mitsui behind him. A girl with blond hair was with him, wearing a pale violet sweater and sunglasses.

"Mit-chin, who is she?" asked Sakuragi.

"My girlfriend." said Mitsui casually.

Miyagi frowned slightly and a realization came across his face. He exclaimed, "Ah, I know you! You are the famous teen model, Mina Cuneo!"

All of the students turned at Miyagi's voice.

The girl took off her sunglasses, revealing her blue eyes. "Sodes. Name is Mina, yoroshiku." she said politely and gave a dazzling smile. She held out her hand to shake hands with Mitsui's friends.

Immediately, all of the boys, including the passer-bys, came to shake hands with her. Smiling, she shook hands with all of the boys, and they looked back at her as if they had seen a Goddess in real life. Their jaws were open in amazement and their cheeks were pink.

Only Rukawa maintained his cool.

"Maa, what's all the commotion about?" asked another voice behind Rukawa.

"Kogure-san."

Kogure had a hand in his pocket, his other hand holding a girl's. The girl's skin was pale, as if she seldom went out to the sun. But her fair complexion suited her beautiful face and chestnut brown hair.

"Ah, isn't that Mina Cuneo?" asked the girl in awe.

Kogure looked. "So it seems."

"… Don't tell me this is your girlfriend." said Rukawa finally.

Kogure's cheeks went pink and smiled shyly. "Eto… this girl isn't my sister."

(Rukawa sweatdrops)

"Hiroko, this is my team-mate Rukawa." said Kogure.

"Ohaiyo." said Hiroko politely, her voice was like the wind, soft and gentle.

Kogure looked at Miharu. "Look who's talking, Rukawa, you have brought a 'friend' too."

Rukawa glanced at Miharu, who was looking at Mina in awe. "She's not my girlfriend." said Rukawa quietly.

"Oh… your sister then?" asked Kogure.

"Just a friend."

"… Oh."

* * *

It took a long while for the Shohoku Basketball Team and their friends to settle down in the hall, where the assembly session for the 4 schools was, mainly because of the arrival of the teen model Mina Cuneo. All of the boys (and some girls) wanted to take photograph with the celebrity, until Akagi got mad and threatened to increase the number of the team's trainings in their holidays.

Since Shohoku was conducting the camp this year, its basketball team was able to sit in the first row of chairs. The girls ended up sitting together, which meant Rukawa had to be separated from Miharu, much to his annoyance.

Ayako and Kogure, the organizers of the camp, were on stage, briefing the team about the camp.

"Since we are hosting the camp this year, everyone has to set a good example, so…" Ayako's face darkened, as if she was saying, "Be nice, or else."

Kogure looked outside the hall and said into the mike. "Ja, I see that our visitors are here… first, let us welcome the players of Kainan University High School…"

Ayako started clapping, followed by Miyagi and the rest of the players as the Kainan players marched in. Some Shohoku players stared in awe at their massive build and shivered at their frightening but mighty presence.

"Che, that wild monkey has come too." cursed Sakuragi as he glared at Kiyota. Kiyota glared back.

The girls turned their heads to look at the players. Rukawa then noticed that Miharu was looking with concentration, as if she was looking for someone during the Kainan players. She then smiled in satisfaction and relief.

The look on Miharu worried Rukawa. Who was she looking for?

"… Shoyo High School."

Unlike the Kainan Players, Shoyo players walked in with a lighter mood, but still in an disciplined way. The girls whispered excitedly at the appearance of Fujima Kenji, the Captain and Ace Player.

"And finally, Ryonan High School."

The Ryonan players were probably the most relaxed among all three school players. They didn't march in, they just walked in as usual. The new Captain, Sendoh Akira, even smiled at the people he knew, as if they had just come for a vacation. He even waved at Rukawa, but Rukawa ignored him.

Soon all of the three school players and their companions were seated and Ayako went on briefing about the camp.

"Now, breakfast will be served at 8am for the boys and 10am for the girls, so the boys have to get up at most 7.30am… there are no exact programme for the girls, but if you want to join in with your friends in the programme, you may do so. Of course we encourage you to join in the midnight treasure hunt."

The girls started to whisper among themselves.

"Lights will be switched off at 11am. If you want to stay up, use a torchlight. Boys and girls will be sleeping in different rooms…"

Noises of protest were heard, especially from the boys. Kogure was looking at Hiroko, who shrugged helplessly. Sakuragi's and Miyagi's jaws dropped.

"Urusei! I haven't finished. Those who bring their girlfriends are allowed to sleep together with their companions, but on 2 separate beds, we don't want to be responsible for any consequences."

"What do you think we are, perverts?" asked Mitsui, insulted.

Ayako ignored him.

Miyagi and Sakuragi grinned at each other and started to plan secretly about how to get their crushes to sleep with them at night.

"Haruko is easier to talk into…"

"Aya-chan is the difficult one…"

Rukawa rolled his eyes at their conversation. "Two idiots…"

"Different schools will be sleeping in different dormitories as well…"

Rukawa looked at Miharu's direction to see how she was doing and he found her not looking at Ayako. Instead, she was looking at the direction of the Kainan players, where Jin, Maki and Kiyota were listening attentively.

And the worse thing was, her cheeks were slightly pink.

As if she was looking at someone she liked.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To Ellen and Karla

Chapter 10

As the Shohoku players and their friends came into the dormitory, Rukawa went to place his camping bag as far away from Sakuragi as possible. He didn't want to stay up listening to his boasting and annoying laughter the whole night. He then looked at the rest of the team-mates to see where they were sleeping.

Sakuragi and Miyagi placed their bags together, and they grinned, as if they were up to something.

Mitsui was whistling when he and Mina placed their bags together.

Kogure was sweet enough to carry Hiroko's bag with his together and placed them the spot near the fan.

Naturally, Ayako and Haruko had their bags together in one place. Then they waved at Miharu to put her bag with theirs.

"Ne, Kaede, can I go?" asked Miharu.

"Why asking me such a question?" asked Rukawa. "I'm not your father."

Miharu just smiled and went to join Ayako and Haruko. A few moments later, she came back.

"Kaede, where are the Kainan players sleeping?"

At the mention of the Kainan players, Rukawa had a strong urge of demanding Miharu why was she staring at them just now, but he controlled himself.

"I don't know."

"Oh… so where are you all going now?"

"The boys are going to the track for 8 rounds of running."

"The players from the 4 schools?"

"… Uh."

"Then I want to go and watch." said Miharu.

"… The boys are just running." said Rukawa.

"I know."

"Then why do you want to watch?"

Miharu looked at Rukawa and she blushed. "… I, I just want to take a look…" she said quietly.

"… At the Kainan players?" said Rukawa before he could stop himself.

Miharu didn't answer, but her cheeks went pinker.

Rukawa wished he was somewhere else but here, looking at Miharu blushing.

"… If you want to watch, go ahead." said Rukawa, turning away.

"Kaede, I…" started Miharu but Rukawa had already left.

* * *

Players from the 4 schools were all doing their warm-up on the field before going to the track. Their companions went to sit on the seats near the track, watching the players as they warmed up.

Rukawa was doing his warm-up when he spotted Miharu walking to the seats, along with Mina and Hiroko, girlfriends of Mitsui and Kogure respectively.

They sat down and Mina was giving Mitsui a wink while Hiroko was waving to Kogure cheerfully. Then she shook her head and pointed to her cap as Kogure mouthed a few words to her.

Miharu was not looking at Rukawa, instead, she was looking at the Kainan players.

Rukawa scowled and continued his warm-up.

"Hey there," said Sendoh to Rukawa. He was wearing his sleeveless vest and shorts. "How are you doing?"

Great.

Rukawa just continued his warm-up, ignoring the Ryonan Ace player.

"What's with you?" asked Sendoh curiously.

"None of your business." muttered Rukawa and glanced at Miharu, who was still looking at the Kainan players.

Sendoh followed Rukawa's glance. "Who's that?"

Rukawa didn't respond.

Lucky for Rukawa, Sendoh didn't ask any further and just continued his warm-up.

A few minutes later, the players gathered at the starting line, getting ready for the 8 rounds. Rukawa did a last minute warm up with his legs.

"Maki-sama, did you notice something?" asked Kiyota behind Rukawa.

"Huh? Nani?" asked Maki.

"Rukawa's friend is looking at us." said Kiyota excitedly.

"Really, where?" asked Jin in amusement.

"There, sitting with the girl with blond hair…"

"Maa, she is kind of pretty…" commented Jin. "Don't you think so, Maki-san?"

"I guess so."

A dark look came across Rukawa's face and he prepared himself ready for the run.

"Ready…" called Ayako, her gun in the air.

BANG

The players dashed off.

Minutes later, Rukawa had finished his 8 rounds and was resting on a bench, drinking Pocari Sweat as he watched the rest of the players running.

"Yo."

Rukawa looked up and saw Sendoh, wiping the sweat off his skin. He ignored Sendoh, but Sendoh sat down beside Rukawa anyway.

"I wondering... is that girl your girlfriend?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and said, "None of your business."

"Really? Then never mind…"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh. "What do you mean?"

Sendoh pointed at one direction.

Rukawa followed and found Mina giggling and pushing Miharu towards the Kainan players who were resting.

The players all looked up.

"Ah, it's Ingrassia-san!" exclaimed Kiyota.

Jin smiled while Maki just looked politely puzzled. The rest of the players were muttering among themselves.

Miharu was clutching the towel in her hand nervously. Then she looked up and handed the towel to…

Maki.

Sendoh raised his eyebrows and Rukawa's eyes widened. Kiyota's jaws dropped.

Maki blinked. But then he smiled, took the towel and gave his thanks.

Miharu then said a few words to Maki. The older player just nodded seriously and Miharu left with Mina, who was talking to her excitedly.

"Oh my…" said Sendoh slowly. "Looks like Maki does have a few attractive areas… Wonder what would Maki says if that girl confesses her feelings to him…"

Rukawa clutched his fists tightly at the sight and Sendoh's comment.

"What… what's so good about that old man…" muttered Rukawa in a low tone of voice.

"I don't know. He's mature, calm and polite I guess." said Sendoh.

Rukawa got up and just left, leaving Sendoh behind.

"Oi, Rukawa, oi!"

Rukawa just kept walking until he had got back to the Shohoku Basketball Team's dormitory. No one was there.

Rukawa stood there and stared into the space for a moment before he leaned on the wall and sighed.

"I knew it… who will like a person like me…"

* * *

Rukawa stayed in the dormitory until the Shohoku players came back, laughing and talking. All of them looked as if they had played in the rain, even though it was sunny outside.

"Oi, Rukawa! Where have you been?" asked Sakuragi. "We have a water-bomb fight just now! Are you afraid of being bombed by us?"

Rukawa looked at them. Miyagi and Mitsui were laughing madly. Both of them were dripping wet. Mina was giggling. Kogure was busily wiping Hiroko's hair dry with a towel, ignoring his own wet appearance completely. Mina, Haruko and Ayako were still talking as they dried themselves.

"… Senior?" asked Rukawa to Ayako. "Where's my friend?"

"You mean Miharu-san? She didn't join in the fight," said Ayako and turned to Miyagi. "Ryota, stop laughing like a lunatic and dry yourself."

She tossed a towel to Miyagi, who blushed and gave his thanks.

"… She didn't?" asked Rukawa.

"I thought she's with you."

Rukawa shook his head.

"Looks like somebody has been dumped, nyhahaha…" said Sakuragi unmercifully.

Rukawa ignored him. "What about Maki?"

"Maki of Kainan? Kind of think of it… I haven't seen him in the fight either…Why?"

Rukawa went silent.

"Come on, let's go and change our clothes…"

The players went off, but Mina stayed behind.

"Um, Rukawa-san?" started Mina. "Actually Miharu…"

Then, Miharu came back to the dormitory, looking as if she had finished a long run. Her cheeks were pink with excitement and she looked happy. Extremely happy.

"Miharu?" asked Mina in surprise.

"Oh my God, Mina!" said Miharu, taking Mina's hands. "I did it, I told him!"

"And?" asked Mina.

"He accepted everything!" said Miharu. "I'm so glad that he didn't reject me, I…"

Rukawa got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you talking about Maki-san?" asked Rukawa, his voice as cold as ice.

Suddenly Miharu's excitement faded at his tone.

"… Yes."

"… Good for you. You found yourself a boyfriend in just one day." said Rukawa, but he didn't bother to make his tone brighter.

Silence.

"I… better go," said Mina and whispered to Miharu. "You better explain."

Mina quickly left, leaving Rukawa and Miharu behind.

"Kaede, he…" started Miharu.

"Strange," said Rukawa in a louder voice, his hands in his pockets. "I wonder why out of all of the players here, you have to pick Maki Shinichi… you really have good taste. He's the King here. Good thing you didn't pick my friend Sendoh Akira, he's single, but not available. He's courting a girl in his school and doesn't bother about other girls."

"Kaede, Shinichi is…"

"Oh, it's Shinichi now? That's fast. I suppose it will be Shin-chan tomorrow?" said Rukawa bitterly. "How loving."

"You got it all wrong." said Miharu in protest.

"In what way?" asked Rukawa. "If you want to go with Maki-san, go, I'm not stopping you."

"Kaede, will you just listen?" asked Miharu, who was getting annoyed.

"Why should I? I'm the stupid one who brings a friend to camp so that she could have a boyfriend."

"You... fine, so I'm here to get myself a boyfriend, and I actually pick Maki Shinichi, the leader from the 'Kings of Kanagawa', happy?"

"So you are admitting it then?"

Miharu folded her arms. "Yeah, so what? You know what? Maybe I should go to the Kainan players' dormitory to join my new boyfriend."

"Go ahead."

Miharu bit her lower lip and turned around. She then stormed out.

Rukawa looked at the door that Miharu had gone through and lay down on his camping bed. He didn't have the mood to do anything right now. He lay down for a while before slamming his fist on the bed in frustration.

* * *

Rukawa fell asleep and didn't wake up until evening. He got up and found that the dormitory was still empty. He looked at the timetable that Ayako had pasted on the wall earlier and found that it was the time for the 4 schools to do their own basic training. Quickly, he went downstairs and to the Sports Hall.

Straightaway, he saw the players from the 4 schools doing their own training. The Shoyo players were jogging around the courts, Fujima in the lead. The Ryonan players were practicing their passing and dribbling. Sendoh practiced in a relaxing way, passing the ball to Koshino and chatting at the same time. The Shohoku players were using the court and practicing their shots. The Kainan players were using the other court, practicing their lay-ups.

What made Rukawa's face darkened was Miharu, sitting beside Maki, listening attentively as he talked gently. Maki had long finished his practice and was drinking his water.

"Oi Rukawa, over here!" called Miyagi.

Miharu and Maki looked up at Rukawa. Miharu frowned slightly and just turned away. Maki spoke to her but she shook her head.

Rukawa tried to ignore the pair and walked to his team.

"Rukawa, why aren't you sleeping upstairs?" asked Sakuragi.

Rukawa stared at Sakuragi and said, "Mind your business."

"All right, let's practice our jump shots!" said Akagi.

Rukawa bounced the ball he had in his hands and looked at the hoop before he aimed…

He then heard Miharu and Maki laughing from a distance. That was the first time he ever heard her laughed.

But she wasn't laughing with him.

He threw out the ball.

The ball bounced off from the rim. Miyagi, Mitsui's jaws dropped. Ayako's eyes widened. Kogure raised his eyebrows.

"What the…"

"It's just a simple jump shot," whispered Miyagi to Mitsui. "How could he miss?"

"And no one is blocking him…"

"Rukawa, concentrate!"

Rukawa bounced the ball and threw it out. The ball bounced the backboard and went through the hoop.

"Good!" said Akagi as he tossed a ball to Rukawa again. "Now do again."

Rukawa got the ball and saw Miharu and Maki looking at him.

Looking at them together made his heart burned with an unknown feeling and his hands clutched on the ball tightly.

"Rukawa?" asked Ayako.

Suddenly Rukawa ran off, dribbling the ball past the other players, who all turned and looked at him.

Rukawa kept running until he reached the opposite court. He bounced it with massive force and as the ball flew up in the air, he jumped up.

"Is he going to…" started Miyagi.

Rukawa caught the ball and made an impressive air-dunk. He hung onto the rim for a while before he let go.

"He is." ended Mitsui.

Silence on the court. The players from other schools had stopped and were staring at Rukawa in awe.

Then…

"You show off!" yelled Kiyota and Sakuragi in unison.

"Cool!" said Aida of Ryonan excitedly. "I should have brought a camera! That move is really awesome! I must record it down!"

"Is he really a high school student?" asked Hanagata to Fujima, who shrugged.

"Rukawa, I'm asking you to do a jump-shot, not an air-dunk!" yelled Akagi.

Rukawa just ignored him.

Sendoh shook his head and smiled. "Looks like he has been driven crazy with jealousy."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To Ellen and Karla

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 11

The Shohoku players were now in the dormitory, getting ready for dinner. Rukawa was resting on his bed when everyone went quiet.

He looked up and saw Maki at the door.

"Maki-san? What are you doing here?" asked Ayako.

"Sumimasen, but I'm here to get Miharu's things." said Maki coolly and looked at Rukawa.

Rukawa glared at Maki but didn't say a word. Maki just ignored Rukawa's glare and went to him silently. He then picked up Miharu's bag and swung easily over his shoulder.

"Cho… chotto matte, where is she staying?" asked Hiroko.

"… with me, in the Kainan dormitory." said Maki, as if it was obvious. "I won't let her stay in a place where she gets insulted."

Rukawa got up and for a moment, he stared at the Kainan captain. To everyone's surprise, Maki stared back with an unfriendly look as well. But before Rukawa could say anything, Maki turned and walked towards the door.

"There's more than you know, Rukawa." said Maki and he left.

Silence.

"_More than I know? I have seen enough…_" thought Rukawa, his fists clenched together.

"Oi oi, what's going on, Rukawa?" asked Sakuragi, coming over.

Rukawa didn't bother to respond.

"I was right, you have been dumped! Nyhahahahaha…." laughed Sakuragi.

BANG

Sakragi's laughter died straightaway.

Rukawa had just punched the wall with his bare fist. And he hit it so hard that his knuckles torn and bled.

"Rukawa-kun!" cried Haruko in horror.

"Rukawa!" said Ayako in shock. "Ryota, get the first-aid box!"

Rukawa didn't make any sound. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain he had in his heart.

* * *

Dinner time 

With one hand, Rukawa carried his food to a table, away from all of the basketball players. He sat alone in his place and watched Miharu eating with the rest of the Kainan players. Kiyota was leaning close to her when Maki knocked him on the head and shielded Miharu protectively.

Why Maki and Miharu became so close in just one day? They had not even met until they saw each other in the mall… What did Miharu say to Maki earlier?

Someone placed his tray of food beside Rukawa and sat down.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Rukawa turned and looked at Sendoh.

"… Go and sit with your friends."

"Sumimasen, but they are too noisy, I want to have a quiet company." said Sendoh, grinning.

Rukawa didn't respond, but he let Sendoh to sit there anyway. He ate his food moodily as he watched Maki placing something on Miharu's plate. Miharu shook her head in disgust and Maki laughed before taking the food back and putting it in his mouth. He chewed before opening his mouth again at Miharu. Miharu scolded and slapped Maki on the arm. Maki closed his mouth straightaway.

Rukawa frowned. That was so… unMaki-ish. He had never seen Maki like that… but then again, he didn't know how Maki's like off-court anyway…

"Hey I have heard…" said Sendoh quietly. "That Miharu girl is really your ex-girlfriend?"

Rukawa looked at him.

"Word spreads." said Sendoh, shrugging.

"Must be Sakuragi that aho…" growled Rukawa.

"Pity." said Sendoh as he ate his food. "Oh by the way, tomorrow night is the treasure hunt."

"… So?"

"Ever thought of what's it's like?"

"I don't care."

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper. I heard that some of us are to go and pretend to be ghosts to scare the hell out of all of us…"

"Whoever it is, I hope they scare them," said Rukawa unkindly, jerking his thumb at the Kainan players. "Are you taking part in the scaring?"

"Sumimasen, I rather go hunting than haunting." said Sendoh, smiling. "You know what? I think you should go, you look like a zombie sometimes anyway."

Frowning, Rukawa flicked a bit of rice towards Sendoh, who ducked and laughed.

"I'm joking!"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh and smiled inwardly. At least Sendoh was willing to accompany him.

* * *

When dinner was over, it was time for a little interacting between the 4 schools in the music room. Sendoh and Rukawa walked together to the room and Sendoh just sat beside Rukawa without asking. Rukawa just let him. 

"Konbawa," said Ayako to the microphone. "We hope you have a good time here in Shohoku so far."

"I have," called Kiyota. "As long as the red-haired monkey doesn't come near me!"

"Temee…" growled Sakuragi as the rest laughed.

"Dewa," continued Kogure in another microphone. "We also hope that you are looking forward to treasure-hunt tomorrow night. There may be some horrors involve, so if your body is not in a good condition, please inform us in advance and you will be excused. Otherwise the attendance is compulsory."

"Matte, what kind of horrors?" asked Fujima, his hand raised.

"I'm on to that. Those who want to sign up for the participation in scaring the people of the hunt, please sign up with Ayako-san. You may pretend to be ghosts or vampires or whatever, but please, don't overdo it."

"I'm in!" said Koshino, grinning widely.

"Me too!" said Kiyota.

"You don't need," said Sakuragi. "Just be yourself, wild monkey."

"Temee…" said Kiyota, scowling at Sakuragi.

Then he tried to keep his cool and looked at Rukawa. "I'm going to scare the hell out of Rukawa… I would love to see him screaming like a girl…"

Rukawa frowned at Kiyota. "Why is that idiot looking at me…"

That's why he saw Miharu and Maki again. Miharu was talking in an uncertain way, but Maki just smiled and pat her on the back.

Rukawa looked away.

"Sa," said Ayako. "That's the major event tomorrow night, any questions?"

Silence.

"Yoshi," said Kogure. "Now we shall start. Who would like to go first… we will throw the basketball and see who got it first! Whoever got it will have to come up and do a little introduction!"

The boys all went shouting in agreement and Kogure threw the ball into the crowd.

"Ah, Fujima!"

Quickly Fujima pushed the ball to Hanagata. "He got it."

"Kenji!" hissed Hanagata.

"Now Fujima, don't be like that…" said Kogure.

"Go Captain!"

"Fujima!"

Fujima looked at his team-mates and got up unwillingly. He then went to the make-shift stage and took the microphone from Kogure.

"Um… ore wa Fujima Kenji, Captain and Coach of the Shoyo basketball team…" Fujima scratched his head. "Can I go now?"

"Dame!" The players from other school shouted.

"Say some more!"

"What's your interest?" asked Kogure.

"Err, basketball?"

"Beside that."

Some of the players laughed.

"Um, eto… I play some music instruments once in a while…"

"What kind of music instruments?"

"Eto…" Fujima thought for a while. "Not much. Violin, viola, cello, bass, guitar, piano, flute, harp and drums... that's all."

(All of the players sweatdrops)

"That's 'not much'?" whispered Kiyota.

"Oh yeah, um, I sing too, but not often."

"What kind of songs do you usually sing?"

"Err… not much. Just rap, rock, pop and ballads."

"Did he accidentally swallow a music score book when he was a baby?" whispered a player to Hanagata, who shrugged.

"Yoshi, Fujima may go… now next!" Kogure announced and threw the basketball.

The ball flew through the air and landed in the middle of Sendoh and Rukawa.

"Ah… in that case, let's welcome Sendoh and Rukawa!" said Kogure cheerfully.

Sendoh got up but Rukawa stayed in his place.

"Oi, Rukawa, get up." said Sendoh.

Rukawa shook his head.

"Rukawa!"

"I don't want."

"Rukawa will say that his interest is sleeping anyway, what a boring man…" said Sakuragi.

"Sleeping? Hahahaha…" laughed Kiyota together with Sakuragi.

Rukawa glared at them.

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport, I accompany you…" said Sendoh, pulling Rukawa up by his arm.

Rukawa got up unwillingly and followed Sendoh.

"I'm Sendoh Akira, this is Rukawa Kaede." said Sendoh brightly.

Rukawa just shoved his hands in his pocket and not saying anything.

"I'm single, but not available, because I'm courting a girl in Ryonan." said Sendoh, grinning.

"Yeah, like a lunatic." said Koshino.

Some of the players laughed and gave wolf-whistles.

"Thank you," said Sendoh good-naturedly. "I will invite you all to my wedding next time."

"Why did you come to Kanagawa instead of staying in Tokyo?" asked Kogure.

"Because the Coach says that there's a big beach beside the school and I like going to the beach." said Sendoh. "So, here I am. But now I think it's an excellent decision, otherwise I won't meet the girl I like here…"

"… Do'aho." said Rukawa.

"Oi," said Sendoh, slapping Rukawa on the arm.

"What about Rukawa? Um…" Kogure went silent, wondering what to ask Rukawa.

Sendoh took the microphone and asked, "Do you like any season in particular?"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"That's the question that pops into my head." said Sendoh, shrugging.

"I… I like Winter," said Rukawa. "And I hate Spring. Because it chases Winter away."

He was looking at Miharu when he said that. Miharu frowned and looked away.

"Do you have to add that?" asked Kogure in puzzlement. "Never mind, you two may go."

"Stay tune for my engagement," said Sendoh, winking. "Oi, Rukawa, wait!"

Rukawa just went back to his place without waiting for Sendoh.

Kogure threw the ball again and…

"Yada! Maki-san!" said Kiyota happily.

"Go Maki-kun!"

"Maa, I would love to see what's Maki got to say." said Sendoh.

"Che." said Rukawa, not caring at all.

Maki cleared his throat and said in his deep voice. "Ore wa Maki Shinichi, 17 years old, not 27 years old, like some aho said…"

"Nani? Who is the disrespectful one?" demanded Kiyota while some of the players whispered to each other.

Rukawa then noticed that Sendoh had developed a sudden interest in his nails.

"Any preference in movies, Maki-san?" asked Kogure.

"No, I don't really watch movies… what about you, Kogure-san?"

"Eh? Ore?" asked Kogure. "Um, Death Note, Haunted Apartment, Ju-on, The Ring...hmm, Shutter isn't so bad…"

All of the players went pale.

"Oi oi, is he the one who suggested the scaring the people of the hunt?" whispered Miyagi to Ayako.

"He's in charge." said Ayako dryly. "And I thought that he watches classic movies…"

"And the Maid… oi, matte, I thought we are talking about you right now!" said Kogure to Maki.

Maki shrugged.

"All right, what else you would like to say? Like your family or what…"

Maki smiled.

"Oh yeah, I have a baby sister. That's it."

"Sister? I didn't know you have one!" called Aida of Ryonan.

"That's why we have this event," said Kogure as Maki went back to his place. "Next!"

"Matte! Maki-san, you didn't introduce that pretty girl beside you!" said a player.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

The players went "oooo" and started to give wolf-whistles.

"If you don't know, don't talk rot!" snapped Kiyota. "Maki has a girlfriend back in Kainan, but it's not this girl!"

"Ah, honto?"

Rukawa blinked and Sendoh's mouth dropped slightly in surprise.

Maki knocked Kiyota on the head. "Thank you for adding that, Kiyota."

"But it's true, Maki-san! Miharu-san is just your…"

"Urusei!"

Rukawa looked at Miharu for her reaction, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She took Maki's arm and talked in excitement. Maki just smiled and didn't say a word.

* * *

When the event was over, the 4 schools proceeded to their own dormitories to wash up and sleep. Sendoh and Rukawa went to the boys' shower room and found it packed with people.

"Line up!" called Kogure. "And be quick!"

"What about you, Kogure-kun?" asked Mitsui.

"I'm already done, in the boys' shower room in the 5th floor. It's quite spacious..."

"Then can we just use the boys' shower room in the 5th floor?" asked Miyagi.

"Sure," said Kogure and smiled. "But I heard that it's haunted."

"Never mind then." said Mitsui and shouted at the front of the line. "Oi, Koshino, hurry up!"

"I am hurrying!" snapped Koshino as he washed his face at the sink.

"Oi, Kenji! You have been in there for 15 minutes, hurry up!" called Hanagata, banging the door of a cubicle.

Rukawa and Sendoh were beside Maki and Kiyota when they heard Kiyota said, "Why can't you just tell the people about Miharu-san?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to say it, now quiet." said Maki.

"Oi, if Maki already has a girlfriend, then what is he doing with Miharu-san?" whispered Sendoh to Rukawa.

"She must very stubborn to stick to him…" muttered Rukawa, rolling his eyes.

"But it's amazing that you could get so close in one day…" said Jin behind Maki.

Maki smiled and Rukawa blinked. His smile was familiar… yes, he had seen Maki smiled, but that's more like a smirk, this time his smile was friendly and it reminded Rukawa of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

* * *

Once they had washed-up, Rukawa and Sendoh had to go back to their own dormitories. Ryonan's dormitory was in the 3rd room of the 4th floor and Shohoku was in the 2nd, so when the two of them reached the 4th floor, Sendoh was immediately dragged away by his team-mates back to their dormitory for a game of cards. 

"We are going to play until dawn!" said Aida.

"I will see you tomorrow, oyasumi!" called Sendoh to Rukawa before Koshino closed the door of the 2nd dorm, separating Rukawa from his only friend.

As the laughing and talking sounds of the Ryonan players faded, Rukawa looked at the dorm beside him. He then stepped in.

The room was dark as Ayako had turned off the lights for the night. All of the players were already asleep.

Miyagi was sleeping near Ayako, but with a slight distance. Miyagi didn't seem to mind, as he had a silly, happy smile on his face while he slept.

Beside him was Sakuragi, who must have failed to talk to Haruko to let him sleep beside her. No surprise there, Akagi would make sure that no other boys beside him could sleep beside his baby sister.

Kogure and Hiroko were asleep, with the girl in the basketball player's arms, same goes for Mitsui and Mina.

Rukawa went back to his own sleeping bag and sat down. He stared at the empty space beside and straightaway, he wondered what was Miharu doing now. Probably sleeping with Maki, just like the two couples in the Shohoku dorm.

Curing his lip in disgust, Rukawa lay down and closed his eyes. Then, running sounds and shouting were heard.

"Look at this, whoo hoo!" Takano of Shoyo.

"Takano, give me back my glasses!" Hanagata

"Takano, give him back!" Fujima.

"Don't want!"

"Really now, Hanagata, I think it's time for you to change the glasses, it's really old-fashioned…" Hasegawa.

"It's not!"

"Oi, we are sleeping here!" yelled Sakuragi out of the window to the corridor. "Reserve, tell your players to shut up!"

"He's not a reserve, he's our Captain!" Nagano.

"Just keep quiet you people and let's go back…gomen!" called Fujima.

Then silence. A few seconds later, Sakuragi's snoring was heard again.

Faint laughing and talking of the Ryonan players could still be heard next door. The Shoyo players could still be heard talking in a distance away.

Listening to these sounds just made Rukawa felt lonelier than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

To Ellen and Karla

Chapter 12

When Rukawa opened his eyes, he saw faint light through the big windows. Sleepily, he looked up at the clock. 5.45am. Seeing that the rest of the team was still sleeping, Rukawa closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

But he couldn't.

A minute later, he opened his eyes again, feeling frustrated.

"Darn that girl…" he muttered and he sat up.

He looked around at the quiet dormitory and listened. Sakuragi's snores were so loud that he wondered how did he manage to fall asleep with those noises anyway…

He then got up and walked out, breathing in the morning fresh air. The entire block was quiet. Looks like the 4 schools were sleeping, including Ryonan.

Rukawa stared out to the scenery of Shohoku. It was empty of course and all he could hear was birds chirping and the slight rustle of leaves as a gentle Autumn wind blew through the sky.

This was the first time he saw dawn in school and he had admitted, it made him feel kind of peaceful.

He turned and walked down the corridor, still looking at the scenery when he stopped outside the 3rd dorm. Ryonan's dorm. The windows were wide open and curiously, Rukawa looked inside.

Apparently, the Ryonan players didn't sleep as orderly as the Shohoku players. They just slept all over the place. Koshino was sleeping with his arms spread widely and his leg over Aida, who was sleeping on the floor, his notebook wide open beside him. Ikegami was sleeping with his head resting on his bag. Fukuda was sleeping with his arms crossed, which reminded Rukawa of a mummy.

Only Sendoh seemed to be sleeping in a more proper way. He was sleeping on his side on a mattress, his head resting on his pillow. What's interesting was that he had a rather big photo of a girl beside him.

Poker cards were all over the dorm. It was so messy that Rukawa thought that whether the Ryonan players were playing the cards or throwing them like confetti.

Rukawa looked away from the window and down at the corridor.

"_Oh well… I have nothing to do anyway…_"

He continued to walk to the 4th dorm, where the Shoyo players were.

The Shoyo players slept just like the Shohoku players. Their sleeping bags were placed neatly according to the age of the players. For example, the first years, followed by the second years and so on.

Rukawa looked at the players that he knew and he blinked at the sight of a boy, sleeping in a giant-size T-shirt with a teddy-bear playing basketball in front. He had light brown hair and a beautiful face. And there was only one player who had looks and hair like that: Fujima Kenji.

Just as Rukawa wanted to lean forward to see if that was really Fujima, the boy turned over and covered his face with his arm.

Thinking that he had seen enough, Rukawa walked to the 5th dorm. He then paused, wondering what he would see there. He turned back and stopped again. Finally, he rolled his eyes and turned around. His unknown feeling and curiosity got the better of him and he stepped forward.

He looked through the window. The Kainan players had their sleeping bags placed in order according to their jerseys' numbers. Their jerseys were folded neatly and placed in front of their sleeping bags. Their 'Ever Victorious' banner was rolled up and placed in the corner.

Kiyota was snoring, his snores were as loud as Sakuragi. Rukawa swore if those two slept together in one place, they would wake the whole school up.

Rukawa looked back to the front where the Captain was and he found him, sleeping steadily. Beside him was Miharu, sleeping and snuggling up close to him, like a little girl. Maki had one arm over her protectively.

Rukawa felt like his heart had stopped beating for a moment. He would love to just go inside and carry Miharu away, just like what he did when she was in the hospital.

But then, he didn't do anything. Looking at the leader of the Kings of Kanagawa and the girl that he had lived with for 2 weeks, he sighed inwardly and turned away.

He then stopped at the railing of the corridor and rested there on his arms. Looking down to the ground, he wondered how it was like to just fall with no worries from where he was on the 5th floor to the ground. Rukawa's mind just liked to wander…

"… _Probably will die…" _He thought.

Suddenly, the thought of his father came into his mind.

"_Kaede, just wait here all right? Father will come back."_

He leaned further and stared at the ground, his feet nearly off from where he was standing. He wondered how far he could go before he dropped…How amazing it was to just drop from there… one second you were alive and the next you would be dead, on your way to the underworld…

Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder, stopping Rukawa from leaning more.

He turned his head and found Sendoh, looking down to the ground with him. He turned and smiled in amusement.

"I don't see anything interesting down there."

Rukawa looked at Sendoh for a long while before he shrugged. "Just looking. What's with you getting up so early?"

"Me? What about you? I thought you are the Sleeping Prince Charming here."

"Haha." said Rukawa dryly.

"Thinking of shooting some baskets. Besides, I don't want to get caught to clean up the room after everyone wakes up, especially that it's not even my fault in the first place."

"What happened?"

"Koshino suddenly gave a suggestion of catching a certain card while it and the rest were still in the air. Sort of training our concentration or something, I don't know, I was already half-asleep. Then the next thing I remembered was seeing cards in the air before I slept."

Sendoh took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ja, let's go shoot some baskets together, how's that?"

"…" Rukawa looked at Sendoh with an eyebrow raised. He was wearing silky light blue pajamas and slippers.

Sendoh threw his arm over Rukawa's shoulders. "I will take that as a consent. I knew that you wouldn't turn me down… now let's go and change our clothes…"

"Let go of my shoulders."

Sendoh pouted and let go. "Heartless."

Rukawa smiled inwardly as he followed Sendoh, away from the railing.

"By the way, the treasure hunt is tonight, thinking of joining it?" asked Sendoh cheerfully.

"… Why not?"

* * *

Night 

11pm

"Good evening, I hope you have not worn out from the basketball practices each of your Captains has planned for you today, are you ready for the hunt?" asked Kogure with enthusiasm in the music room.

A loud cheer answered Kogure's question.

"I think you have noticed that some of your teammates are missing, because some of them have become part of the haunting activity…"

"If there's anyone who fainted from fright in the process, don't worry. Carry him back here and we will give him the quickest treatment. If you need new batteries for your torches, please say so now."

Silence.

"Ja, if there're no further questions, I would like the 4 schools to stand and form into their teams, please."

The 4 schools got up and were talking in excitement.

"Ja, I guess I have to go back to my team. May the best team win." said Sendoh, winking at Rukawa before he left.

"Oi, Rukawa, over here!" called Mitsui at a side of the room.

"Don't you dare to fall asleep during the hunt!" warned Sakuragi.

Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Lunatic."

"Temee…"

"Maa, stop it…." said Ayako as she came over and handed them a folded slip of paper and a rolled up map. "Here's your first clue and the map of the school, good luck."

Rukawa got the paper and Ayako announced, "Once you know the answer to the first clue, you can go, be back at 1am!"

"Unfold it, Rukawa." said Miyagi eagerly as Ayako walked off to another team.

Rukawa unfolded the paper slowly and Mitsui grabbed it.

"You are too slow… let me read it!"

He read:

_Underground martial arts._

"What the…" muttered Miyagi when Sendoh could be heard yelling, "Poseidon's domain, I know! Follow me!"

Suddenly, the Ryonan players ran off, with Sendoh on the lead.

"Paints, crayons and charcoal. I got it!" said Fujima and the Shoyo players left.

"See millions of stars… ah…" said Maki calmly and he smiled. Then he and the Kainan players left the music room as well, leaving the Shohoku players behind.

"Why do we get the difficult one?" demanded Mitsui, throwing up his arms. "Ayako!"

Ayako shrugged helplessly. "I just give the paper to you, I didn't know which is which."

"What do you want us to do, dig the field?" asked Miyagi, studying the clue.

"Ooo, that's going to be interesting!" said Mina, clapping her hands.

"Let's go get a shovel then." said Sakuragi, walking towards the door when Akagi pulled him back.

"No, I think the martial arts means something…" said Akagi and thought deeply.

"What? Do martial arts under the ground?" asked Mitsui.

Silence.

"What did you say?" asked Akagi.

"Huh? I said martial arts under the ground."

"… Matte, is the martial arts hall below the ground level?" asked Akagi.

Kogure whistled.

"It is, I remember." said Haruko.

"Then that must be it! Let's go, Shohoku!"

"Hiroko, if you are too tired, come back here, okay?" said Kogure gently to his girlfriend.

Hiroko nodded, smiling.

"Stick close to me, Haruko, you don't want to get lost, right?"

"Sakuragi, get away with my sister!"

Kogure watched as his team-mates left and sighed. "How I wish I could join the haunting…"

"Me too." said Ayako. "Oh well, good luck to them."

"Now we just have to wait."

Kogure then sat down on a chair began to read.

* * *

The Shohoku team walked around the school block. The block was extremely dark, if it hadn't been the torchlights, they wouldn't even see anything.

"It's creepy, can't they turn on the lights?" asked Haruko with fear.

"Don't worry, Haruko-san, I'm here." said Sakuragi.

They were about to approach the underground hall when they heard screaming and shouting behind. Haruko screamed as well in fright and nearly jumped onto Sakuragi for protection.

They turned and saw the Shoyo team, running as fast as they could, as if they were doing a fast break round the corner.

"Run you people! Run as fast as you can!" warned Fujima to the Shohoku team. He looked extremely terrified, just like his team-mates.

"What is it?" called Mitsui.

The Shoyo team didn't answer. The Shohoku team watched as the Shoyo team ran past them and up the stairs, still screaming.

The Shohoku team turned and saw it. A person standing a few steps away from them, his head down. He was wearing an artist's attire, with dark stains smeared on it.

"Ahh… it's just only one of the players acting as a ghost," said Mitsui, snickering. "Fujima and his team are such cowards…"

"I don't know, Mitsui…" said Miyagi slowly.

"Oi, lift up your face, we are not scared!" called Mitsui.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Mitsui-san." warned Hiroko.

"Huh?"

The person lifted his face and Mitsui took a step back. The person had a huge gash on the bloody face. The eyes were gone, replaced by empty sockets. Blood was all over his face and neck.

"I cut my face when doing my sculpture…." said a sad voice and then it became loud and fierce. "GIVE ME A FACE!"

He then started to run towards them, shouting, "I want a face, give me! Give me!"

Screaming (except for Rukawa, who went as far as having a pale face), the Shohoku team ran down the stairs, with Akagi yelling. "Keep going, don't stop!"

The "ghost" chased them down the stairs for a few steps before he stopped. He waited until the voices faded then he took off his mask.

Koshino laughed hysterically. "Oh my God, where's a camera when you need one?"

* * *

The Shohoku team reached the hall and Akagi opened the door slowly. "Nothing's here." 

He opened the door wide and just after the Shohoku team had turned on the lights, they heard screaming and shouting again from somewhere else in the school.

"Kogure and his sick ideas…" muttered Mitsui.

"Start looking for the clue." ordered Akagi and everyone started searching.

Sounds of cupboards opening and closing were heard. There were swords (both Western and Chinese-type), poles, sticks, jackets and belts for Judo, Karate and Chinese Wu Shu.

"I found it!" said a voice and Mina got up from her position near the heater on the floor. Her knees were dirtied with dust, but she didn't care.

She handed the slip of paper to Akagi proudly and Akagi looked at it. Unlike their first clue, this one had the name "Shohoku" on it, indicating that it was for their team. He unfolded it:

_Poseidon's Domain_

"Isn't this that sea urchin's team's clue?" asked Sakuragi.

"Since when you call Sendoh sea urchin?" asked Miyagi.

"I saw a picture of it in a comic and thought that Sendoh looked like it." said Sakuragi, grinning.

He took out a comic book from his pocket and showed it to Miyagi. "See here? It's as spiky as his hair…"

Frowning slightly, Rukawa said, "Lay off making fun of his hairstyle, red-haired monk."

"What did you call me?" demanded Sakuragi.

Rukawa didn't answer.

"Stop it you two and let's think about this clue." said Mitsui with annoyance. "Poseidon…"

"Doesn't sound human." said Miyagi.

Rukawa thought for a while and said. "God."

"Huh?" said his team-mates.

"He's a God. The God of the Sea." said Rukawa.

"Ha! What does the kitsune know?" said Sakuragi. "Besides, where can you find the sea here in school? There's only the swimming pool…"

The team-mates stared at him.

"Nani?"

"Sakuragi, for once, you are actually saying the right thing." said Mitsui.

"… I am? O-of course, I'm the tensai! Nyhahahaha!!!"

* * *

"This is the first time I came here during Autumn," remarked Miyagi as the team entered the Shohoku Swimming Complex. It was dark and quiet and the waters of the pool looked dangerous. Sendoh and his team were long gone. All the team saw was water out of the pool and onto the white tiles, as if someone had got out of it not too long ago. 

A wind blew and Miyagi shivered. "Brr, it's cold here."

"Probably because of the water, now start looking…" said Akagi.

With their torchlights on, the team began to search for their clue. Then, they heard someone yelling, "Run!" and evil, spine-chilling laughter from the school block.

"I wonder which team got spooked this time." said Hiroko.

"Hope it's the Kainan." mumbled Rukawa as he searched through the small boats that the Dragon Boat Club used for practice.

He then spotted a piece of paper sticking out from the beneath of a boat. The text "Shohoku" was visible on the paper. He leaned in and reached for it.

Just as he got the paper, something else got his hand. It was a hand.

Rukawa tugged and pulled, trying to get free. And instead of pulling out his hand, his hand dragged the owner of the hand out.

The person looked up at Rukawa, his face wet and pale. His eyes showed only whites. His long hair wet and sticking out all over the place.

"Rukawa Kaede…" he said in a ghostly voice. "I want to drag you down to my watery grave with me…"

Rukawa stared at the person for a while before he said, "Can it, Kiyota."

The person blinked, but the whites of his eyes remained. "Oi, aren't you a bit scared?"

"… No."

"I asked Ayako to give me these white contact lenses to scared the hell out of people and this is what I get from you in return." said Kiyota in annoyance.

"Honestly, compare to Koshino just now, you look more suitable to scare kids. Go and practice."

"Che," said Kiyota and he went back hiding into the boats.

"Oi, Rukawa, you found anything?" asked Akagi.

Rukawa handed the paper to Akagi.

"Is it just me or I just saw you talking to someone?"

"No."

Akagi shrugged and called, "Oi, Rukawa found it!"

* * *

After going to the Art Room (Koshino seemed to have gone to elsewhere to scared the rest of the players) and the rooftop, the Shohoku team had came to the 2nd year classrooms. 

As they walked down the corridor, a scream filled through the air and the Shohoku team jumped. They looked around but there was no one. All they heard were running footsteps and Sendoh yelling, "Now I know why this place was empty!"

"Ryonan." said Mitsui and Miyagi together.

"Let's go in." said Akagi and they opened the door of Year 2 Class 1.

After a search through the classroom tables, Hiroko found the clue and it said:

_Dream and scream._

"When can you dream and scream at the same time?" asked Mina.

"When you sleep," said Rukawa. "And have nightmares."

"Sleep… does it mean the dormitories?"

"But that's five of them," said Miyagi. "We don't have the time to search for all of them. It's already…" he looked at his watch. "12.15am."

"Matte, scream… it must be the haunted dormitory!" said Hiroko excitedly.

"Eh?"

"You know why the 1st dormitory is not being used by us? Because it's haunted! Kiminobu says so. He told me the story once. You want to hear it? It's about two people getting a fight and one of them died there…"

"Okay, we got the point, let's go to the dorm." said Akagi quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruko uncertainly.

Silence.

"We are going as a group after all." said Akagi finally. "Better than going alone. Let's go."

"Yeah," said Hiroko cheerfully. "I have never stepped in there, this is going to be interesting…"

"Now I know why Kogure and Hiroko could get along so well." said Miyagi dryly as the group walked towards the dormitory.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To Ellen and Karla

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 13

The Shohoku team reached the 1st dormitory and stared at the closed door. The rest of the dorms were empty (obviously), making the atmosphere creepier.

"Who is going to open it?" asked Miyagi nervously.

Silence.

"I… I will!" said Sakuragi, finally giving Haruko a glance.

With that, he went forward and stared at the doorknob. His hand shaking, Sakuragi rested it on the doorknob and turned it.

"On the count of 3, Sakuragi," whispered Mitsui. "1, 2…"

"3!" counted Sakuragi and swung the door opened.

Haruko shrieked, which set off a screaming alarm of rest (except Hiroko).

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Sakuragi screamed as well before he stopped and looked in. "There's nothing here."

Silence again.

Akagi looked at Haruko with annoyance and Haruko's cheeks went pink.

"Gomen… too scared…"

Sakuragi took a step into the dirty dormitory. The dormitory smelt musty and the floor was covered with dust, except for a few footprints on the floor, left by the people of the other teams. There were a few broken beds at the corner of the room and the windows were shut.

"Can we try the lights?" asked Mina hopefully.

Mitsui reached and tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't come on.

"Kiminobu said that the light supply have been cut off for this room, since nobody uses it anyway." said Hiroko helpfully.

"Well, thanks a lot." grumbled Mitsui.

The team all followed Sakuragi across the room, with their torchlights on. All of them stayed together closely.

"How are we going to find the clue like this?" said Akagi. "Let's spread out…"

"Are you sure?" asked Haruko.

"… Never mind then."

Sakuragi reached the broken beds and slowly, he looked through them.

"Hurry up, Hanamichi," hissed Miyagi, looking behind him as he did.

"I am!" hissed Sakuragi as he lifted the planks away. "I found it!"

"Really?" asked Mitsui and Miyagi as they gathered around him, trying to read the clue under the torch light.

"Hmm… Sun, oxygen and water. What the…"

"Um, sempai?" asked one of the juniors with fear.

"Urusei," said Sakuragi. "Where can you find all these?"

"Sempai?"

"Urusei!"

"I know! Must be the greenhouses for the Botanic Club!" said Mitsui.

"Sempai!"

"Nandayo?" asked the trio in unison when they looked up.

Straightaway, the trio went as pale as chalk, which made them looked eerie under the moonlight through the windows. Akagi was still. Mina and Haruko clutched each other with fear as they looked at the tall shadowy figure at the door.

"Ah! It's the ghost of the 1st dorm!" said Hiroko loudly, a bit of excitement was in her voice.

Immediately, the trio hugged each other with terror.

"Don't hurt us!" screamed Miyagi.

"We are not here to harm you!" said Mitsui.

"We will go now and leave you in peace!"

The figure moved and took a step into the dorm.

"You…" the figure whispered and walked towards them.

The Shohoku players screamed, but they couldn't move, for their legs were now too weak to walk. They fell right onto the broken beds with a loud bang.

"Aiiee!!!"

"Have you all seen her?" asked the figure urgently.

"Eh?" asked Hiroko.

The trio paused and slowly, Mitsui flashed the torchlight towards the figure.

"Jin Soichiro?"

"Nani?" exclaimed Sakuragi and flashed his torchlight at Jin as well, who was now shielding his eyes from the light.

"Stop that, please!"

Sakuragi looked at Jin and pulled his cheek. "You didn't wear any makeup or costume. What kind of ghost are you pretending?"

"I know! Must be a student who committed suicide due to school bullying!" guessed Miyagi. "No wonder there's not specific makeup…"

Jin pushed Sakuragi's hand away. "The treasure hunt is cancelled. We have to stop now."

"Why?" asked Akagi.

Jin looked solemn.

"Jin?"

Jin swallowed. "You know that pretty girl who has been with Maki-san?"

"Oh Rukawa's ex-girlfriend." said Sakuragi, snickering as he looked at Rukawa.

But Rukawa didn't notice. "What happened?" he asked Jin.

"… She's missing."

* * *

"Miharu!" 

"Miharu-san!"

"Miharu!"

"Ingrassia-san!"

Rukawa arrived with the Shohoku team and found Maki and the rest of the team were searching for Miharu all over the school. Kogure, Ayako and the other 2 teams were looking around with torch lights as well. Kiyota, Koshino and the rest of the "ghosts" had stopped their spooking and were now searching for the missing girl.

At the sight of Maki, Rukawa scowled and dashed forward.

"Rukawa-kun!" called Haruko.

"Maki!"

Maki turned just as Rukawa threw a punch across his face. Maki stepped back at the force and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Maki-san!" said Kiyota in horror. "Oi, Rukawa, how could you…"

Rukawa snatched Maki's collar. "What happened? I thought you are supposed to watch over her, how could you lose her?"

"Rukawa, calm down!" said Akagi as he pulled Rukawa away. "It isn't like you to behave like this!"

"Look Rukawa, I didn't expect things to turn out to be this way," said Maki calmly. "We were doing the hunt when Koshino," he pointed at Koshino. "jumped out from nowhere…"

"I told you, that wasn't me!" said Koshino hotly. "I left the Art classroom ever since I scared off the Shoyo team!"

"… Anyway, we ran and we lost each other on the way... now we just have to find her."

"Temee…"

Rukawa pushed Akagi away and glared at Maki. "You are her boyfriend! Now she's lost in a place that she doesn't know, why aren't you worried?"

"I'm not her boyfriend." said Maki quietly.

"You are not… why you two-timer…" said Rukawa darkly as he stepped forward to give Maki another punch.

"Hora, stop it!" exclaimed Kogure, standing in front of Rukawa to stop him. "Now the most important thing is to find Miharu-san…. it's my fault, I shouldn't hold this event…"

"Kogure-san, you didn't expect this either." said Ayako in comfort.

Kogure didn't say anything. Rukawa and Maki looked at each other coolly.

"Now let's just split up and find Miharu-san, shall we?" asked Sendoh, trying to break the ice. "Shohoku people could find the classroom block. Ryonan could go to the Sports Hall. Shoyo could go to the school clubhouse, and Kainan people could go to the Art block, where they saw Miharu-san last."

"I will stay in the music room, in case Miharu-san come back." said Ayako.

"Okay, let's go."

"Rukawa." said Akagi, resting a hand on Rukawa's shoulder to get him going.

Maki gave Rukawa a glare. "Rukawa, don't think that you are only one here who cares for Miharu."

With that, he left with his team.

* * *

"Miharu!" 

"Miharu-san!"

Rukawa had been running around the classroom block, searching every classroom he had passed, but there was no sight of Miharu. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he breathed heavily.

"Found her?" asked Miyagi behind Rukawa as he caught up with him.

Looking at Miyagi, Rukawa shook his head.

"Now what? We can't find her here!" exclaimed Miyagi.

Rukawa didn't know how to answer. Now his mind was completely blank, no knowing what to think. All he thought was the worse scenario.

"_What if she fell off something and became unconscious? What if she is hurt and can't call for help? What if…She isn't very bright when it comes to emergencies…_"

"Let's search again, maybe we missed out a few places." said Kogure.

Rukawa turned and was about to follow his team when saw the greenhouses.

Suddenly, he remembered Miharu and her interest in flowers and plants…

"Let's search the 1st year classrooms first…" said Akagi.

Rukawa didn't hear. He had left the group and headed straight to the greenhouses without anyone's notice.

He stopped at the door of Greenhouse 1 and pushed it open. Inside, there was pots of beautiful flowers, all placed neatly on the wide shelves.

Silently, he walked past the shelves, looking around as he went.

Then he found her.

Miharu was sitting near the pots of hyacinths, wrapping her arms around herself with her eyes closed.

Straightaway, Rukawa was relieved, feeling as he had just lifted a heavy weight off his chest. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miharu?"

Miharu jumped as if she got an electric-shock. She then opened her eyes. "… Kaede?"

"Come on, let's get you back," said Rukawa, offering her his hand.

Miharu looked relieved. She took his hand without hesitation and got up.

"How did you know I'm here?" asked Miharu.

Rukawa shrugged. "How did YOU end up here?"

"I was with Shinichi and his team when one of the members of the scaring team jumps out and scared us… we all run and I got lost. I don't know where to go... I saw this greenhouse, so I came in. The flowers here calm me down."

Rukawa winced at Miharu's term for Maki, but didn't say anything. Silently, he just pulled her out of the greenhouse.

"Let's go back to the music room. Maki is worried about you." said Rukawa.

* * *

When Rukawa got back with Miharu to the music room, Ayako went to call the rest of the teams back. Soon, Maki and his team were the first to get back. 

"Miharu!"

Maki pulled Miharu away from Rukawa and hugged her. "Where the hell have you been?"

Miharu didn't respond and just hugged the Kainan Captain back. Rukawa looked away from Maki and Miharu and closed his eyes, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling he had.

"… what happened to your mouth?" asked Miharu.

"… Nothing. I err…" said Maki when Kiyota said loudly, "Rukawa hit him!"

"Kiyota!" said Maki sharply.

"But it's true, Maki-san!"

Rukawa opened his eyes just as Miharu came and turned him around to face her. "You hit him? Why?" she demanded.

Rukawa was speechless. He stared at Miharu, not knowing how to react. She was now mad at him over Maki? He looked at Maki, who was looking at him, expecting an answer as well.

"… Why?"

Suddenly, he remembered the time when Sakuragi hit him, all because he rejected Haruko's help, and Haruko liked…

Suddenly, it was like everyone was looking at him. All of them wanted him to talk, to answer their questions… Scenes of Maki and Miharu together just went through his mind like a carousel. Everything was a mess in Rukawa's mind now. He didn't know what to think. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he pushed Miharu aside and rushed to the door.

"Rukawa!"

Sendoh had just returned with his team and Rukawa ran past him.

"Rukawa! Rukawa-kun!"

Rukawa turned and his eyes met with Sendoh's.

"Rukawa-kun, what…"

"… Leave me alone." said Rukawa quietly and he left.

* * *

Rukawa didn't care what time it was. All he wanted was to go home. And he did. He packed his things in the dormitory and left Shohoku straightaway. 

Rukawa rode his bicycle through the quiet streets of Kanagawa, ignoring the cool Autumn wind against him and he arrived home in just a few minutes. He marched straight up the stairs.

"Rukawa-sama, where's Miharu-san?" asked Watari.

Rukawa looked at Watari and his expression became cold. "She's not coming back."

With that, he went to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Rukawa threw his things on the floor and lay on his bed. Looking at the dark surroundings around him, Rukawa felt more depressed than ever. He looked at his injuries.

"I brought her home for what? I got all these injuries over who? I work hard on my homework and what do I get? And there she goes protecting a boy that she barely knows for around 2 days…"

The more Rukawa thought, the more miserable he felt. Then suddenly, Rukawa laughed. He really laughed. His sad, bitter laughter just filled up the whole room.

* * *

"Rukawa-sama? Are you asleep?" 

"…"

"Rukawa-sama?"

Rukawa turned his head. "What?" he asked loudly and irritably.

"Sumimasen, Rukawa-sama, but Miharu-san is back, and…"

Rukawa got up and went to the door. He opened it and found Watari and Miharu at the door.

"… Watari, leave us."

Watari looked at Miharu before he left, leaving Miharu alone.

Rukawa stared at Miharu and said coldly, "What are you doing back here?"

Miharu took a deep breath and said calmly, "… I want to clarify things with you. Kaede, I'm so sorry…"

"It's Rukawa-kun, Miharu-san. I don't want Maki to misunderstand." snapped Rukawa and turned away. "I don't want to talk to you. You may take your things and leave. I won't force you to stay in this dark place. Go back to the sunlight. Go stay with Maki or something. I'm sure his life is brighter than mine and suit you better."

Silence.

"So you are asking me to leave." said Miharu quietly.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling." said Rukawa. "I'm not your boyfriend, Maki is. Better for you to stay with him than with me."

"Rukawa Kaede, have you ever listened to me or Maki, or even anyone's explanation?"

"… Why should I? I believe my own eyes and that's it." He looked at Miharu, his eyes cold as ice. "You and Maki behave like a couple and I have seen enough. It makes me sick, all right? Especially just now… I hit Maki because of you, he didn't watch over you properly and that's why I hit him!" said Rukawa, agitated. "And you? You protected him! Of course you should, because he's your…"

"Kaede, Maki Shinichi is my brother!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 14

There was a long silence between Miharu and Rukawa. Rukawa was staring at Miharu with a blank look on his face.

"… Nani?" asked Rukawa.

"Maki Shinichi is my half-brother." said Miharu quietly.

"… If you want to come up with an excuse, can you come up with a better one?" asked Rukawa.

"It's true!" said Miharu and she placed her hand on Rukawa's arm. "Kaede, listen…"

Rukawa jerked his arm away roughly. "I don't want to listen. All of you are lying to me. I don't want to believe anyone… I supposed all of you will laugh if I fell for your lie?"

"Kaede, not all the people around you are deceiving you. I know you have been hurt badly in the past but … okay, fine. If everyone around you are cheating you, believe me, I will not lie to you, not once."

Rukawa stared at Miharu and suddenly, he grabbed her arm and took her to the door. "I don't want to listen, I'm very confused now, just go."

With that, he pushed Miharu out, closed his door and sat down. He didn't want to believe. For he feared the consequences if he did. He didn't want people to laugh and tell him that he had been an idiot to believe….

Then silence.

Rukawa looked up and listened. There was no sound outside.

Then, soft thunder was heard outside.

Okay, maybe there was sound.

Rukawa sat still for a moment and stared into space when he saw something on the floor.

It was a blue purse, Miharu must had dropped it when Rukawa shoved her out. Silently, he moved to it and picked it up.

Curiously, he flipped it open.

He was expecting to see Miharu's identity card. But all he saw was a small, faded photograph of a little boy and a little girl, standing in what he knew as the Central Park in New York, America. He recognized the buildings in the background.

The boy looked around 10 years old, with chestnut brown hair and slightly tanned skin. A small mole was visible under his left eye. He was kneeling down on one knee and laughing as he had his hand on the girl's head. The girl was around 4 years old, with long dark hair tied back into two ponytails behind. Her eyes were bright and full of life.

Staring at the photo, Rukawa noticed something against the light background in the photo. He turned it over and there were words behind the photo, in English.

They said:

"Me and my half-brother Shinichi

Summer 1986

New York"

* * *

Rukawa had no idea where Miharu had gone to. He had called up Ayako in Shohoku and found that she didn't go back.

Now he was regretting.

He just hoped that he wasn't too late for forgiveness.

Ignoring the cold rain that went down against his skin, Rukawa continued to race on the streets of Kanagawa, looking for Miharu as he went.

"Miharu! Miharu, where are you?" he called but there was no response.

Rukawa wiped the water away from his face as he looked around. The street was empty of course and there was no sight of Miharu.

But Rukawa wasn't going to give up. He was going to find the only girl in this world that he cared about.

"Miharu!" shouted Rukawa as he turned around the corner. "Answer me, Miharu!"

And then he saw her, standing under the shelter of a shop. She was shivering with cold as water dripped from her hair to her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm.

"Miharu!"

Rukawa went to her and grabbed her. "Miharu, I…"

Miharu looked at him, still shivering. Rukawa wanted to apologize, but what came out from his mouth was different.

"Where have you been, idiot? Why didn't you stay in the house when it was about to rain?"

"I…"

Without thinking, Rukawa placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her.

Miharu had always imagined her first kiss, but she didn't expect it to happen at this time. Rukawa, on the other hand, didn't even bother about this thing. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss her, was this what they called love?

Despite the rain, he felt warmness in his cold heart as Miharu kissed him back. Suddenly, he didn't bother about the rain anymore, all he wanted was Miharu and that's enough.

* * *

Back in Rukawa's residence, Rukawa handed the towel to Miharu. "Here."

"What about you?"

"Later. You dry yourself first."

Miharu giggled. "If I took an hour to dry myself, are you going to wait for an hour?"

Rukawa shrugged.

Miharu pushed the towel into Rukawa's hands and took another towel from the bathroom. After they had dried themselves, Rukawa handed the photo over.

"Here."

Miharu took the photo over and smile. "Took this when I was 4. Shinichi was around 6…"

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. Maki certainly didn't look like 6 years-old in the photo.

"That's when my father left with my stepmother and Shinichi. We didn't see each other since and I have forgotten until I saw him again last month… Shinichi gave me this picture yesterday. He remembered me, just that his mother didn't want him to contact me."

"When I saw him last week, I was surprised that you know him… I told Mina and she told me to go for it and tell him about my identity…"

Rukawa was silent.

"And um… I did try to explain to you, but…" Miharu trailed off.

"Sorry." said Rukawa.

"Eh?"

Rukawa blinked. What did he just say? Suddenly he felt weird and uncomfortable.

Silence.

"… I think I better go back to Shohoku or something… the rain have stopped anyway…" said Miharu and she got up.

Rukawa grabbed her hand. "No."

"What?"

Rukawa then realized how soft and warm her hand could be. It was so unlike his. Sometimes he felt his own hand and all he felt was coldness and not a bit of warmth… must be that personality of hers, that bright life of hers…

"Stay with me."

"But…"

"Please."

Rukawa got up to his full height. Looking at her steadily, he said quietly, "I don't want to be alone in this dark place again."

Miharu looked up at Rukawa's eyes, they're icy blue, filled with cold loneliness…

Miharu gave her answer by leaning in and kissed the cool lips of Rukawa. Rukawa's eyes widened slightly at her action, but then he responded as well. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"She loves me, truly…"

That's the first time Rukawa ever believed.

She lived in Light and he lived in the Dark. Together, they made a perfect match.

* * *

The next morning.

Rukawa woke up and found that Miharu was already up and was looking at him in amusement. Her arms supporting her head as she rested on the pillow.

"… What?"

"You drool when you sleep." Miharu commented.

Rukawa frowned in annoyance and reached out for her when Miharu ducked and got off from his bed, giggling.

"I better go and call up my brother before he thinks you kidnapped me."

"Do'aho. I already did, when I got you from the hospital." said Rukawa lazily, still resting on the bed.

Knock knock

"Come in." said Miharu.

The door opened and to their surprise, Miyagi looked in and straightaway he blinked and said, "… Am I interrupting anything?"

"Stupid, it's not what you think." said Rukawa, tugging on his pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"Maki sent me. Well, actually Aya-chan sent me. Maki was worried sick about Miharu-san and Aya-chan asked if there's anyone who was willing to come over to check on her, so what can I say? I came here as fast as my legs could carry me…" said Miyagi endlessly.

"You have seen that Miharu is okay, so will you go away and fly back to Shohoku?" said Rukawa unkindly. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Kaede, please." said Miharu and turned to Miyagi. "Give a message to my brother, tell him that I'm all right. And tell him that I will be staying here."

"…. Who?" asked Miyagi.

"My brother, Maki Shinichi."

"… Nani?" exclaimed Miyagi. "Maki is your brother?"

"Miyagi." said Rukawa darkly.

"But…" said Miyagi and looked at Miharu's dark hair and blue eyes. "You looked nothing like Maki."

"Haruko doesn't look like her brother either. Maki is just my half-brother. But, you want resemblance?" Miharu pointed to a small area under her left eye.

Miyagi leaned forward. "I didn't see anything…. oh. Oh!"

"Miyagi, either you piped down or get out of here." snapped Rukawa.

"Kaede!" said Miharu.

"Not as obvious as Maki's… and more beautiful." commented Miyagi.

Miharu smiled.

"Okay, I will pass your message to Maki… what if he asks what are you doing in Rukawa's room?"

"… Please, leave that part out." said Miharu, blushing.

* * *

After Miyagi left, Miharu flopped on Rukawa's bed and hit him gently on the head, "Can you please be more polite? No wonder you have no friends."

"Excuse me, I rather be alone." said Rukawa, his eyes closed.

"Ara… okay then, I will go…" said Miharu, getting up.

Straightaway, Rukawa pulled her back to bed. "Alone and with you only."

Miharu lay down close to Rukawa and just watched as Rukawa had his eyes closed. Then he opened them and looked at Miharu carefully. "What did you show Miyagi?"

Miharu pressed an area under her left eye and Rukawa saw a very light mark under her eye. It was not obvious unless you looked very close.

"Same as Shinichi's, isn't it?"

"Yours is a beauty mark." said Rukawa and without another word, he leaned forward and kissed Miharu lightly on the mark.

* * *

Rukawa unlocked his bicycle from its place and got on. "Ready?"

Miharu, who was wearing a jacket and dress, sat in front of Rukawa and shifted uncomfortably on the crossbar. "Yeah."

"… I will get one that could seat 2 people next time." said Rukawa and he set off, with Miharu in front of him.

Lucky for Miharu, Rukawa didn't ride for long and he stopped right in front of Kanagawa's Central Park.

Quickly, Miharu got off and Rukawa parked his bicycle. Without waiting for Rukawa, Miharu ran off to the park.

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful!" She turned and tugged on Rukawa's arm.

"Come on, Kaede, hurry up!"

Rukawa just nodded and let Miharu to take him to a walk through the park.

As it was Autumn, the leaves of the maple trees at the sides of the pavement had become red and golden brown and were gently fall to the ground as Rukawa and Miharu strolled.

Miharu felt the cool air against her face and sighed. "This is my first time spending Autumn in Japan."

Holding Miharu's hand tenderly, Rukawa asked, "You like it?"

Miharu nodded. "Love it."

Then eagerly, she pulled Rukawa to a tree. "Let's just sit down and take a rest."

Without objection, Rukawa let her and they sat down under a huge tree.

Miharu then bended down and picked up a red maple leaf. "Here." She said, handing the leaf over to Rukawa.

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Maple leaf for Kaede, suits you." said Miharu.

(Reminder: Kaede has the same way of writing of the word Maple in Chinese)

Rukawa took it silently.

Silence.

Miharu stared at Rukawa and asked, "… Ne, Kaede?"

"What?"

"Why don't you smile?"

"… Huh?"

"I have known you for quite a while and I have never seen you smiled." said Miharu and tilted her head to one side curiously. "Don't you ever smile?"

Rukawa looked at her and mumbled, "The last time I smile at anyone is during the Inter-high games…"

"… That's it?"

Rukawa thought for a while. "I don't really considered that a smile, more like a smirk…"

"Then try to smile now."

Rukawa looked at Miharu as if she had gone crazy.

"… What's there to smile about when there's nothing interesting?" he asked.

Miharu sighed. "You don't have to wait until there's interesting in order to smile, look at your friend, that one with spiky hair, what's his name…"

"Sendoh."

"Yeah, he smiles all the time, even though there's nothing interesting in front of him… Life will be brighter if you smile more… So, can you try?"

Rukawa paused for a while and shook his head. "No way."

"Why?"

"I will look strange if I smile." said Rukawa as if it was very obvious.

"Please?"

"No."

Miharu frowned deeply. "Mou…"

Rukawa shrugged and fell back on the soft grass, his hands behind his head. "What a nice weather to sleep…" he muttered and yawned.

"Kaede, don't sleep wherever you go, wake up!" said Miharu in frustration, shaking Rukawa roughly.

Rukawa didn't respond and close his eyes, preparing to sleep. Miharu thought for a while before she smiled.

"Wake up, Kaede!" she sang.

Before Rukawa knew what happened, he felt a ticklish sensation on his body. With a rather yelp, he rolled to his side and Miharu laughed before attacking him again.

"Oi, yameyo!" exclaimed Rukawa in a voice louder than usual.

And he laughed.

But unlike the bitter, sad laughter that he produced the day before, this laughter was bright and cheerful.

"Oi, oi… let me off… I beg you… I, I can't…" said Rukawa breathlessly as Miharu continued and he broke off laughing again.

Miharu was so busy that she didn't realize that Rukawa had begun to retaliate. He pushed Miharu down to the grass and started tickling her as well. Soon both of them were laughing and they continued until Miharu pushed Rukawa off her.

Both of them lay on the grass, looking up at the sky and feeling the wind against their faces. Miharu was still giggling as she looked at Rukawa.

"See? You could smile."

Rukawa looked at Miharu with a slight smile still remained on his face.

"And you looked dashing with a smile." she added.

Rukawa's smile widened and he turned his head to the sky, looking at the maple leaves as they fell.

Miharu poked Rukawa's ribs playfully.

"Stop it." said Rukawa, still smiling.

Miharu leaned close to him and Rukawa simply put his arm around her.

Miharu was right. Life would be brighter if he smiled more. Maybe he would smile, but only to Miharu. She was the only one who made his smile worthy.

* * *

New York, USA

"What?" exclaimed a woman with auburn-hair to her phone. She was in her late 30's and looked fine in her suit as she sat in a leather chair in a huge, elegant office. Plants were around her, giving off a natural fragrance.

"Wait, which hospital are you from again?" she demanded.

Silence.

"Kanagawa? Isn't that in Japan? She's there in Japan? And now where is she?"

Silence again.

The woman stood up and yelled into her phone. "What do you mean she's gone? I just got back from Greece after a month of work and this is what I get?"

She stormed around her office, digging her heels on the Persian rug as she went. "A boy came and took her away, what's the meaning of this? Couldn't you stop him? What kind of doctor are you anyway?"

She stopped in front of her brightly polished desk and tore her note paper off from her pad. "Oh just tell me the address of your hospital, I'm coming over…"

The woman scribbled the address on the paper.

"I'm coming over with my future son-in-law and you better explain everything to me personally! Just you wait!"

The woman slammed the phone down and drummed her fingers on the desk, looking at the picture of Miharu on her desk. She then picked up her phone again and dialed.

"Hai, get Michael on the line… I don't care if he is having practice, get him on the line!" she snapped and waited impatiently.

"Michael, are you free recently? Go to Kanagawa with me…" she said and paused. She then picked up her calendar and studied it.

"No wait, I have an important meeting on Monday… then I'm going off to Malaysia on Wednesday… oh this month I'm fully packed…" she flipped to the next month.

"And the first half of next month… Make yourself free from the 15th onwards next month, we are going to get your fiancée back!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 15

2 weeks later

It was the end of Autumn and soon, Winter will be arriving. The high school basketball teams of Kanagawa were all preparing for the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament, including Shohoku.

"Pass it!"

"Rukawa!"

Rukawa got the ball and headed straight towards the other side of the court.

"I won't let you through!" roared Sakuragi as he leaped, blocking the hoop from Rukawa's sight.

With the ball in his hand, Rukawa stretched it to Sakuragi's side and tossed the ball through the hoop behind the red-head.

"Yada!" cheered the first years who were in Rukawa's team. "Nice one, Rukawa!"

"Temee…" scowled Sakuragi after the both of them landed on floor.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rukawa coolly before turning away.

"Hora!" exclaimed Sakuragi, pointing at Rukawa. "Don't you think you could be cocky once you have a girlfriend!"

Rukawa ignored him.

"Sakuragi!" called Mitsui.

"Huh?"

BONK

As Sakuragi fell towards the floor with a ball imprint on his face, Rukawa sighed. "Do'aho."

Straightaway, he heard laughter from his fanclub, which was standing right outside the doors of the Sports Hall. He turned his head and paused for a while before he walked towards the doors.

"Ah! He's coming over!"

"He has finally noticed us!"

"Dream on." said Miyagi dryly, rolling his eyes.

Rukawa stopped in front of his fans and looked at them before he looked out of the exterior of the Hall. Frowning slightly, he just turned away.

"Eh? What is he doing?"

"Must be looking for that mixed blood."

"What's so good about her?"

"Heard that she is someone that Rukawa-kun has found on the road…"

"Eh? Like a stray cat?"

"And he even brings her home!"

"So she's homeless in the first place?"

Rukawa turned back. A dark look and icy glare were on his face. "If you want to talk bad about Miharu, go somewhere else."

The girls went silent, but their murmurs remained as Rukawa walked off.

"Gather!" said Miyagi, the new captain of the team, since Akagi and Kogure had finally decided to step down to concentrate on exams since the camp.

The team gathered, including Sakuragi, who was now rubbing his nose in pain.

"You go first, Aya-chan." said Miyagi sweetly to Ayako, who nodded.

"Love slave." muttered Mitsui.

"Look who is talking, who is the one who has been saying 'you are my goddess' on the phone in the changing room?" said Miyagi, smirking.

Mitsui frowned and grabbed Miyagi's collar. "Dammit, how did you hear that? Hadn't you gone home? What are you doing staying back and listening to my conversation?"

Ayako cleared her throat.

"I forgot my waistbands," said Miyagi, grinning. "But rather hot conversation you had there…"

"Chikusho!"

"You are blushing!"

Ayako took out her paperfans.

WHACK

WHACK

"Sorry, Mitsui-sempai, but I have something to announce." said Ayako quickly to Mitsui, who was rubbing his forehead.

"Aya-chan, why did you hit me too…" wailed Miyagi.

Ayako ignored him and said, "The date for the first Interhigh Tournament game is out. It's 2 weeks from today, let us all work hard for it!"

Everyone cheered.

"Rukawa-kun, don't get yourself injured again this period, it's very important." said Ayako, smiling at Rukawa.

Rukawa nodded.

"It doesn't matter if that kitsune get himself injured, what's important is my presence! Nyahahahaha…" laughed Sakuragi, not knowing that his nose was now bleeding.

Rukawa rolled his eyes.

* * *

After practice

"Bye!"

"Ja ne!"

Rukawa stepped out of the Hall and looked at the evening sun and the moon at the other end of the sky. He looked at his watch and leaned on the wall as he waited.

"Kaede!"

Rukawa looked at the direction of the voice and smiled slightly. "Miharu."

Miharu stopped running and catching her breath, she said, "I'm so sorry that I'm late… I have been staying in Kainan for too long… Shinichi won't let me off until I answered all his questions…"

"About what?" asked Rukawa, standing up straight.

"About you. Something about if you have done anything to me. He asked me that everyday. So I told him I will call him if anything goes wrong just to get him to quiet."

Rukawa didn't say anything. If he had done anything wrong to Miharu, he would punish himself first before Maki could get him.

"Let's go." said Rukawa when…

"Miharu-san!"

Miharu turned and smiled. "Sakuragi-san."

Pointing at Rukawa, Sakuragi complained, "Do something about Rukawa, will you? He has been acting cocky ever since he has you…"

"Really? I thought he has been cocky before he met me." said Miharu.

"Oi." said Rukawa, annoyed.

"That's the truth." said Miharu, nodding seriously.

Sakuragi laughed loudly. "True, true. You better behave, Rukawa. See you…. oh, you look good, Miharu-san."

"Really? Thank you." said Miharu, running her fingers through her wavy and dyed dark-brown hair, which looked natural and perfect with her looks. She had also taken off her light blue contact lenses, (not because she had bad eyesight, but she wore in the first place to look 'unique') revealing her original chocolate brown eyes.

"You actually choose the sleep-walking zombie over the rest of the boys in this world, what a pity."

Rukawa scowled and stepped on Sakuragi's foot. "Oops."

"Aiiee! Miharu-san!" shouted Sakuragi.

"If you have finished talking, go away." said Rukawa unfriendly.

Miharu tugged Rukawa slightly. "Come on, it's late. We have to go. See you Sakuragi-san… oh by the way…"

Miharu wrapped her arms around Rukawa's arm. "I know I'm choosing the right person."

* * *

Saturday

"Here, this is for you." said a tall, beautiful and sophisticated girl with long black wavy hair to Miharu, handing her a beautiful shopping bag labeled Chanel.

"Thank you!" said Miharu happily, taking over the bag.

"Oi, Hiromi," said Maki behind the girl. "Are you planning to spoil my sister rotten?"

"Am I?" asked Hiromi innocently. "All I bought for her is a pair of earrings from Tiffany and Co, a pair of Adidas sneakers and this dress from Chanel. Really, Shinichi, why didn't you tell me that you have such a beautiful sister?"

Maki didn't respond.

"Thank you so much, Hiromi-san," said Miharu again cheerfully, holding the bag.

"You looks good in that dress, you deserve it." said Hiromi sincerely.

"Ne, Shinichi, you sure have good taste, Hiromi-san is so nice." said Miharu to Maki.

"That's because she bought all those things that you want." said Maki.

"She says I could ask for anything as meeting gifts!" said Miharu in protest.

"Right, Shinichi, all these are my meeting gifts to your baby sister," said Hiromi, putting an arm over Miharu's shoulders. "Any objections?"

Maki was silent.

"Oh don't bother about your brother, Miharu," said Hiromi, smiling. "Are you hungry? Let's go somewhere for ice cream together!"

"Ice cream?" asked Miharu, looking at Hiromi's beautiful figure uncertainly. "Together?"

"What? Can't I have ice cream?" asked Hiromi, smiling.

Miharu shook her head. "It's not that…"

"Let's go then. My favourite is chocolate chip with mint…" said Hiromi, taking Miharu with her.

"Really? Me too!" said Miharu.

Maki looked at the two girls and sighed. "Girls. I must be crazy to introduce Miharu to Hiromi…"

* * *

After the ice-cream treat from Hiromi, Miharu decided to leave and shop by herself, so Maki and Hiromi accompanied her to the nearby shopping mall before leaving her.

"Goodbye, nice meeting you!" said Hiromi, waving merrily.

"Same here!" said Miharu, waving.

"Don't play until too late," said Maki, smiling. "I don't want Rukawa to come banging at my door."

"I won't, have a nice time."

She watched as the couple walked off, holding hands and talking maturely, like adults. She then walked off, looking at the things on display.

She then caught sight of a purple crystal necklace on display in a jewelry shop.

Seeing that it was rather attractive, she stopped to admire the jewelry on display.

"Mou, what does he mean by 'I have an interesting fish to catch?'" demanded Fujikawa Eri as she stepped out of the Royal Sporting House, fuming.

"What's so good about Ryonan? Just an ordinary school… Sendoh Akira will have a better future if he comes to Ryofuku High!"

"Maybe there's something that catches his attention there." said her friend Akiko.

"I'm so mad!" said Eri, frustrated. "Why am I so unlucky? I tried to invite Rukawa, but he ignored me! Now I want to invite Sendoh and he gives me that kind of answer! And then he just walks off!"

While she was complaining, Eri didn't notice that she was walking too close to Miharu and she bumped into one of her shopping bags, knocking it out of her hands and to the floor.

"Ah, sorry!" said Eri, picking it up. "Ehhh, Chanel ne…"

Miharu turned. "Ah, it's okay…"

Eri looked up at the voice. "Eh?"

Miharu went pale at the sight of Eri. "… E-Eri?" she whispered.

"Miharu? What are you doing here?" asked Eri in puzzlement.

Miharu snatched the bag from Eri. "… Wrong person!"

She then ran off.

"Miharu! Oi!" called Eri and tried to run after her, but Miharu was too fast and soon she had disappeared into the crowd.

"You know her?" asked Akiko.

"She may have changed her hairdo and eye colour, but it's still her. Miharu Ingrassia."

* * *

Miharu tried to find Maki and Hiromi, but she couldn't find them in the shopping street. She looked behind for Eri, but she didn't see her. Breathing heavily, she stopped and stood at her place on the street.

A hand placed on her shoulder and she jumped in fright.

"Miharu-san?"

She turned and saw Sendoh, wearing a red checkered shirt.

"Are you all right? You looked as if you have seen a ghost." asked Sendoh in concern.

Miharu managed to nod. "I, I'm all right."

"Is someone following you?"

Miharu didn't respond.

"Where's Rukawa-kun?"

"… H-He's not here. Shohoku is having practice today."

"Oh… Maybe I should accompany you back to Rukawa's house or something…"

Miharu looked behind her and nodded. "Please. I don't want someone else to follow me…"

"All right then, I will be your protector for today… forgive me, Nanami." said Sendoh.

"Who?"

"My future girlfriend." said Sendoh, grinning.

* * *

"Want me to call Rukawa-kun?" asked Sendoh gently as Miharu sat on the sofa in Rukawa's house.

Miharu nodded. She was still clutching on the handles of the shopping bags, forgetting to place them down.

"All right then," said Sendoh and took out his hand phone. He then paused after dialing the first number. "Forget it, too expensive…"

He went to the phone in the hallway and started dialing. "Hello? Shohoku High School? I'm calling for a student named Rukawa Kaede… he should be in the Sports Hall. Yes, I will wait."

Pause.

"Oi, Rukawa-kun. I'm now at your house with Miharu… no no no, it's not what you think… are you done with your practice? Good, then come back now. It's Miharu, I think she needs you right now. I found her on the street just now and accompanied her home. I will be here until you come back… I promise I won't touch her, all right? Bye."

He hung up and turned to Miharu.

"Care to talk?"

Miharu looked up at Sendoh, who was NOT smiling at all. "You looked extremely troubled. When did it start?"

Miharu swallowed. "… Actually…"

* * *

Rukawa came back half an hour later and Sendoh sighed. "Finally. What took you so long?"

Rukawa ignored him and headed straight to Miharu.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh great, just ignore me," said Sendoh in a hurt voice, his hands in his pockets. "Do you mind? I'm the one who save her, not hurt her."

Rukawa turned his head and asked, "What happened?"

"Ask her. But it's up to her to decide whether to tell you or not." said Sendoh and looked at his watch. "Oops, I have to go now."

"Where are you going?" asked Rukawa.

"To disturb someone." said Sendoh, grinning mischievously and he went to the door.

"… Oi." said Rukawa and Sendoh stopped.

"…Thank you."

Sendoh smiled. "No problem."

He then left. Rukawa turned and looked at Miharu, concern was being shown clearly on his face.

"What happened, Miharu? Tell me." he asked quietly with a slight gentleness in his voice.

Miharu just stared at him before she threw her arms over him, hugging him tightly.

"Miharu…"

"Please, don't let them take me away." said Miharu quietly.

"…Who?"

"… I saw someone I know today…"

"… And?"

Miharu let go of Rukawa and said slowly, "She knows my mother… And she's a friend of Michael…"

"Michael?"

Miharu looked up and clutched Rukawa's arms. "She will tell Mom and Michael that she has seen me here! Then Mom and Michael will come to take me back…"

But Rukawa was more concerned about this 'Michael' person right now.

"Matte, who is this Michael?"

"A friend of my mother… she always pairs me and him up… she even decides us as an engaged couple unofficially… but I don't like him!" said Miharu and shook her head. "I… I don't want to go back to America! Shinichi, Hiromi, Sendoh-san, Mina, Hiroko… they are all here... and you, I don't want to leave you, Kaede, don't let them take me away, please!"

Miharu was already hysterical when she was finished. Seeing that Miharu was near to tears, Kaede immediately took her into his arms.

"Calm down," he said, hugging Miharu and stroking her hair. "Don't you worry."

Miharu sniffled as she listened to Rukawa's heartbeat. It was steady and calm, unlike hers, which was probably beating rapidly.

"I won't let them to take you away from me so easily." said Rukawa softly, brushing his lips against Miharu's hair absentmindedly.

"But how…"

Rukawa thought for a while and muttered something.

"What?"

"You are already 15 this year, right?"

"O-of course, I was born in Spring… once Winter is over, I will be 16…"

"And I will be 17 next year…" muttered Rukawa. "But it's okay… all I need is witnesses…"

"What is it?"

"Miharu... let's get engaged."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 16

The next day

"Have you gone mad?" demanded Maki when Rukawa and Miharu told him and Sendoh the news at a café. "You two are just teenagers!"

"I know." said Rukawa quietly.

Miharu just stared at her lemon tea and didn't say a single word.

"You think it's a play-pretend game?" asked Sendoh. "You can't rush things like this, I may be crazy in love, but not as crazy as you."

"Only children will treat this as a game." said Rukawa, taking his cup of dark coffee.

"Then…" started Maki as Rukawa drank his coffee.

"It's just an unofficial engagement, Shinichi," said Miharu. "We are not breaking the law or anything."

"On the other hand, it is serious enough," said Rukawa. "We are going to do it so thoroughly that Miharu's mother will have a hard time breaking it. All we need is witnesses, rings, engagement certificate and our signatures in black and white."

Sendoh whistled and looked at Maki. "Now Rukawa is talking, that shows how serious he is."

"Wait," said Maki, holding up his hand to Rukawa from talking any further.

Staring at Miharu, he asked, "What about Michael?"

"I told you, it's Mom's wishful thinking, she just pairs me and Michael up together with her words." said Miharu. "She wants me to marry to him when I'm older… engaged, at least."

"So now you have two unofficial fiancés, one is this boy named Michael and one is Rukawa," said Sendoh. "How lucky can a girl get?"

"Sendoh," warned Maki.

Sendoh ignored Maki. "But I think yours and Rukawa's is more serious… Maki, why don't you agree to it? You are Miharu's half-brother, then the engagement will be harder to break…"

"I'm just the half-brother, not the father," said Maki. "How could I…"

"Shinichi, please," said Miharu, taking her brother's hand. "Mom will never agree to it and Dad… well, practically abandoned me… you are the only family I have now, please?"

Maki looked at Rukawa and Miharu. Both of them had their hands together tightly, as if they were afraid that someone would come along and tear them apart from each other.

From what Maki could see, it's a pair of lovers who had no one else except each other for company and support. Rukawa didn't have any friends (except Sendoh) or family (unless you counted Watari) while Miharu's family was close to none. From what he had heard, her mother was a workaholic and didn't really care about her… it was now when they felt love and comfort from each other…

"You two are serious?"

Rukawa and Miharu nodded.

"No regrets?"

They shook their heads.

Maki looked at the couple's hands and sighed. "Oi, Rukawa…"

Rukawa blinked at Maki.

"… Why didn't you at least get a ring when you proposed to my sister?"

* * *

There was no time to lose. They had to be quick before Eri decided to tip Michael and Miharu's mother off about Miharu's whereabouts. Hiromi was in charge of the outfits and she dragged the couple to the fanciest boutique for their engagement ceremony outfits. She also had to bring them to the jewelry shop to have their rings made. Maki was in charge of writing the unofficial engagement certificate and Sendoh was prepared the ceremony procedure and his speech.

It may look like a very grand affair, but actually it was very small and private. Only the Shohoku basketball team and the base players of the Kainan University Affiliated High basketball team members were invited and of course, a few close friends.

Saturday night

Rukawa reached out for Miharu sleepily in bed but felt nothing at his side. Straightaway, he got up and found her missing. Anxiously, he got out of bed and went out of his room, looking for the girl he was going to engaged to tomorrow, ignoring the cool weather that got onto him once he got out of the warm bed.

"_She hasn't regretted, has she? Is she going to leave me now and flee from the engagement tomorrow…_" thought Rukawa worriedly as he went down the stairs.

When he didn't see her in the first floor, Rukawa continued to walk until he found her, sitting on the porch with Hecate beside her, staring out at the night sky. She was wearing silky white pajamas with red cherry blossoms printed on it. Her hair tied loosely beside her.

Rukawa sighed in relief mentally.

"… Stupid. Out of all nights, she has to choose a cold night to do star-gazing…" muttered Rukawa as he walked forward to get Miharu.

"… Fast, isn't it?" asked Miharu softly to Hecate. "I have been in this house for almost 3 months."

Rukawa stopped.

"So many things have happened… 4 months ago I left America, leaving my lonely house, uncaring mother and annoying so-called boyfriend. Now I'm here in Japan, in a place where it feels like home. There're people to keep me company and love me… There's my half-brother Shinichi and his girlfriend Hiromi, the cheerful happy-go-lucky Sendoh-san, Hiroko and Mina… and of course, Kaede."

Picking up Hecate, Miharu stroked its hair and said, "I will tell you this. I really, really love Kaede very much. Although I only know him for 3 months, but he's really good to me and I feel safe when he's around… even though he calls me baka once in a while… People label him as cold and distant, but there's a reason behind it. He's actually gentle, caring and listens to me when I talk. Not like Mom or Michael… He even motivated me to walk on my own. If it isn't for him, I will still probably in my wheelchair. Did I mention that he's handsome as well? In a dark and mysterious way… I like his eyes, a bit cold but kind of mesmerizing… 3 months may be short, but I felt like I have known him for eternity."

"Tomorrow I'm going to be engaged to him…" Miharu giggled. "Fancy that he actually proposes so suddenly… it's an unofficial engagement, without any official certificate or anything. But I think that's not important. I just know that he loves me and that's enough. And I love him, truly. I will be happier if I marry to him than to Michael."

Rukawa was still before he made his way to Miharu. Slowly, he kneeled down behind her.

"Kaede is the only person that makes me feel loved. I think it's Fate that arranged him to knock me down with his bicycle…"

Suddenly, Rukawa wrapped his arms around Miharu from behind.

"I think so too." he whispered.

Miharu didn't jump under his touch, as if she knew it was him. She reached up to hold his hand as he said, "Fate brings you into my life and brightens it up. I don't live in darkness anymore."

Miharu turned her head to look at Rukawa.

"You are the Spring who wakes me up from my slumber and brings me back to life. And for that, I love you."

With that, he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

* * *

Sunday

Rukawa Residence

"Has those two gone crazy with love or something?" asked Sakuragi as he walked through the door with Miyagi. "Why the sudden engagement?"

Miyagi shrugged.

"Could it be… Rukawa do something to Miharu-san?" whispered Sakuragi to Miyagi.

WHACK

"Ite!" cried Sakuragi, holding his head.

"How could you think like that?" said Ayako, keeping away her fan. "Rukawa and Miharu are serious about each other!"

"Aya-chan!" said Miyagi happily, his cheeks pink as he saw Ayako in a red dress. Her hair was down and neatly combed. "You looked good, really!"

"Thank you." said Ayako, blushing slightly. "You two are not bad either."

Miyagi grinned as he tugged on his dark blue jacket.

Sakuragi shifted uncomfortably in his shirt and jacket. "I have never worn this formally before, feels weird…che, why must I come to this…"

"Sakuragi-kun!"

Sakuragi turned and brightened up straightaway. "Haruko-san!"

Haruko smiled at Sakuragi. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress with a ribbon in her hair.

"You… you… l-looked…" started Sakuragi but found himself blushing and stammering.

"AHHHH, monkey!" yelled a voice.

Sakuragi frowned at the voice, his nervousness vanished into thin air as he glared at Kiyota. "What are you doing here?"

"Maki-san's sister is getting engaged, of course I'm invited." said Kiyota, his hair tied back into a short ponytail.

He folded his arms as he thought out loud. "But out of all the boys available, she has to choose that unsmiling, dark and silent Rukawa… why…"

Although he agreed with Kiyota, Sakuragi just folded his arms and said, "Che, who else should she choose? A nozaru like you?"

"Who are you calling nozaru?"

"You!"

"You stupid red-haired monkey!"

"Temee…" started Sakuragi when a fist landed on his head and another landed on Kiyota's at the same time.

"Urusei! Stop it!" said Akagi and Maki at the same time.

"So embarrassing…" muttered Ayako, her face in her hand.

Sendoh clapped his hands at the front of the hall. He was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white shirt and was standing on a make-shift platform. Maki had quickly gone back to the platform and stood there. "All right, ladies and gentlemen! Now I pronounce the engagement ceremony of Rukawa Kaede and Miharu Ingrassia… begins!"

Everyone applauded.

"On my right is the groom-to-be, Rukawa Kaede!"

Rukawa cleared his throat slightly. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt and black bow and was standing as stiff as a statue near Sendoh.

"Rukawa-kun is so handsome…" said Haruko dreamily, looking at Rukawa.

"Haruko-san…" said Sakuragi pitifully.

"And now, let me present to you the beauty and the star of today, also the bride-to-be… Miharu Ingrassia!"

Sendoh stretched his hand up towards the staircase and everyone looked up, just in time to see Miharu coming down the stairs with Hiroko and Mina beside her.

Rukawa's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Miharu. She had her light brown hair down and was pinned back at one side with a white rose. She was wearing a simple white dress and sandals.

Rukawa didn't take his eyes off Miharu even after she had arrived beside him. Mina and Hiroko had gone back to their places.

"Rukawa? Oi, Rukawa!" called Sendoh.

Rukawa blinked and looked back at Sendoh.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" asked Sendoh, grinning.

Rukawa looked at Sendoh for a long while before he nodded slightly.

"Okay, I shall do the talking…" said Sendoh and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to attend the unofficial engagement ceremony of Rukawa Kaede and Miharu Ingrassia. All of you here are the witnesses to this event. It may be unofficial, but it's very important to this couple here, it may concern their future together. If there's anyone who thinks that they should not get engaged, please say so now."

Silence.

"Only the idiotic girls from Rukawa's fan club will say something." mumbled Kiyota.

"Shush!"

"Well, in that case… Rukawa Kaede, are you willing to take Miharu Ingrassia as your fiancée? Are you willing to take care of her, protect and love her and promise that you will never leave her?"

Rukawa Kaede nodded.

"Oi, say something," said Sendoh. "You can't just keep quiet."

Rukawa looked at Miharu and gave a tiny smile as he held her hand. "Of course I'm willing to."

Everyone in the hall almost fell down in shock when they saw Rukawa smiled, even Maki raised his eyebrows. Only Sendoh was unaffected.

"Did I just see Rukawa smile?"

"I need glasses… Megane-kun, give me your glasses!"

"No way!"

"And now!" said Sendoh in a louder voice, bringing back everyone to silence.

Sendoh smiled at Miharu and asked, "Miharu Ingrassia, are you willing to take Rukawa Kaede as your fiancé? Are you willing to take care of him, protect and love him and promise that you will never leave him?"

Miharu nodded and smiled. "I'm willing to."

"Ja," said Sendoh, taking out a white paper with gold border and placing it in front of Rukawa and Miharu. "Sign here."

It read:

**_This is to certify that Rukawa Kaede and Miharu Ingrassia are engaged to each other under the eyes of their friends and family on the date of November 28 1996, in the Rukawa Residence, Kanagawa, Japan._**

**_Sign:_**

**_Sign:_**

**_Engagement approved by:_**

**_Relationship of the approver to the signer:_**

It was so beautiful made that one might have thought that it was real. Rukawa and Miharu received their pens and signed on the certificate before handing it to Maki to sign on the approval blank.

Then, Sendoh announced, "You may exchange the rings."

Hiromi came with a box and opened it. In there were two rings, a bright sliver ring with a sapphire rose and one plain band with a darker colour.

The couple took the rings and helped to put them through each other's finger.

"Now I officially pronounce you two as engaged couple… And now… err… oi, do couple kiss on engagement ceremonies?" asked Sendoh to Maki.

"Why do you ask me?" asked Maki.

Rukawa rolled his eyes and pulled Miharu towards him for a kiss without asking. Everyone in the hall went 'whoa' and applauded. The couple broke their kiss and hugged each other tightly. Rukawa just held Miharu as if he would lose her if he let go.

"Great, now Rukawa Kaede is my brother-in-law." said Maki, sighing.

"Unofficially." said Sendoh, grinning.

* * *

After a long day, the newly "engaged" couple lay down to sleep on Rukawa's bed.

"… Kaede?" asked Miharu, looking at her engagement ring.

"Hmm?" asked Rukawa, his eyes wide open.

"… What happens if Mom and Michael still want to tear us apart despite of what we have done?"

"… I don't care."

"Huh?"

Rukawa turned over and took Miharu's hand. "I said, I don't care. You are now my fiancée. Nobody is going to take you away from me."

Slowly, Miharu smiled. Rukawa smiled back and kissed her engagement ring. "Now go to sleep."

After watching Miharu drifted off to sleep, Rukawa stayed awake and studied his engagement ring under the moonlight. It's unofficial, but he's now Miharu's fiancé. It's as good as marrying her and making her as a part of his life.

Last time, Rukawa lived only for himself. Now he lived for himself AND Miharu.

* * *

4am

The phone rang in Eri's bedroom and sleepily, Eri picked it up. "… Hello?"

"Hi, Eri!" said the voice cheerfully in English.

"… Who's this?" asked Eri, still not quite awake.

"Ahh, you don't remember me?" asked the voice.

Eri blinked. "… Michael?"

"Bingo!"

Straightaway, Eri was awaked.

"Oi!" she said, getting up on her bed. "Where are you?"

"Still in LA, practicing basketball… what time is it over there?"

"4am, but that's not important! I saw Miharu here in Kanagawa!"

"I know, Andrea has told me," said Michael in the phone. "She's going to drag me over to Japan to get her back."

"When?"

"No idea."

"What do you mean by no idea?"

"Andrea is very busy lately, in fact, we are supposed to come to Japan last week, but Andrea suddenly has to go and attend a meeting in Rome, won't be back until next week, I think."

"Then you come back!" said Eri.

"Why me?" asked Michael in English.

"It's your fiancée we are talking over here. What is she doing here anyway? I thought she's with you?"

"She just said she wanted to go for a trip around the world."

"And you let her?"

"So what? It's not as if I'm already married her."

"Oi."

"What?"

"Do you really want to marry her?"

"Of course I do. She's the prettiest and the most cheerful girl I ever come across."

"Then come and get her back!" said Eri.

"Sure, after Andrea gets back. She says she wants to see the boy who kidnaps Miharu from the hospital."

"Kidnap? She seems fine to me. She was walking around with shopping bags in the most expensive shopping street when I saw her."

"Well, that's what Andrea says… hmm, wonder if the boy is interested in Miharu…"

"What's that got to do…" started Eri.

"That means I have a love rival. This is going to be interesting."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 17

Morning

Rukawa came out from his house and dumped his school bag in the basket in front of his bicycle. Miharu then came out with an apron around her waist, as she was making breakfast in the morning.

"I'm going off."

"Remember to take all of them back. I will help you to keep awake for tonight." said Miharu, smiling.

Rukawa nodded and got on his bicycle.

Silence.

"… Well, be careful on the road." said Miharu.

"Huh."

"Bye!" said Miharu before turning around.

"Oi." said Rukawa.

Miharu looked back, just to let Rukawa to have a chance to pull her to him for a kiss. After releasing her, Rukawa left.

"Mou, Kaede!" said Miharu, annoyed but then she smiled and went back into the house.

As he rode, Rukawa looked at his own engagement ring and smiled.

* * *

When Rukawa arrived to Shohoku, he saw Sakuragi again, talking about how amazing he was doing and how weak Rukawa was in the I.H Tournament to the Sakuragi Army.

Rolling his eyes, Rukawa took his bag.

"Speaking of the devil…" muttered Sakuragi when he spotted Rukawa. "Oi Rukawa!"

Rukawa ignored him as he lifted his bag.

"See? So rude. Having a girlfriend doesn't make any difference in him… oops, make that fiancée…" started Sakuragi when a bag hit him on the head. "Ite! Which idiot…" he yelled as he turned.

"My hand slipped." said Rukawa.

Sakuragi scowled as Rukawa came over to pick his bag.

"You did it on purpose! You darn kitsune!"

"Rukawa, I heard from Hanamichi that you are engaged, congratulations." said Youhei sincerely.

"Uh." said Rukawa.

"Oi, give your thanks! Where are your manners?"

Sakuragi was about to continue when he smelt something. He sniffed.

"What's that smell?"

Rukawa got up with his bag and found Sakuragi sniffing in his direction. He moved away. "What are you doing? Stop sniffing like a dog, do'aho."

"Nani? Dog? How dare you, I'm the tensai!"

"A tensai with only 1 percent of intelligence." said Rukawa and he left.

"Temee…"

"Oi, Hanamichi, what did you smell?" asked Youhei.

"Flowers."

"Flowers?"

"More like dry flowers… I smelt it from Rukawa's uniform. Hmm… must be Miharu-san who placed the dry flowers bag in the closet… Rukawa that lazy bum won't caught dead doing that…nyhahahaha…" laughed Sakuragi for a while before he went silent.

"What?"

"… So envious…" muttered Sakuragi. "Wish Haruko will do that…"

* * *

Rukawa sat down and opened his bag. Just when he was about to take out his exercise book, someone came in and called, "Rukawa-kun! Someone is here to look for you! It's a girl."

"Ayako?"

"No, she didn't say her name. She's in the office."

Rukawa smiled inwardly. "_That girl… can't do a few hours without me huh?_"

He got out. As he walked, he lifted his hand and sniffed on the collar.

"_The dry flowers smelt is kind of smoothing… must thank her later…_"

He reached the office and opened the door.

"Rukawa, your visitor is over there." said the lady behind the counter.

Rukawa turned and instead of Miharu, he saw Fujikawa Eri.

"It's you?"

"Disappoint that it's not Miharu-san, ne, Rukawa Kaede?" asked Eri, smiling.

If Rukawa was shocked, he didn't show it. "… How did you know about Miharu?"

Eri leaned forward and sniffed. "Smells nice, Miharu's work, I presume? She always has a way with flowers."

"I said, how did you know about Miharu?"

"She's Michael's fiancée."

"Michael…"

"Have you forgotten? He's my school team's player, Michael Okita."

Rukawa's face darkened. "Him?"

Eri nodded. "What's more, he and Miharu's mum know that she's here. I checked with the hospital that Miharu was in and found that she's linked with you, so I come here to warn you."

"I don't need your warning." said Rukawa and turned around to leave.

"Even if I warned you that Michael is coming to take Miharu back?"

Rukawa stopped.

"She can't stay with you forever, Rukawa. You two will be separated. So pitiful…"

Rukawa turned. "Who says that we will be separated?"

"I say so. You think you could win against Michael and Miharu's mother to keep Miharu by your side?"

Rukawa didn't respond.

"But if you transfer to my school and play for my team," said Eri. "I could help you to talk to Miharu's mother…"

"I don't need any help." said Rukawa straightaway.

"Eh?"

Rukawa stared at Eri coldly in the eyes. "Miharu is mine. I don't need any outsider's help."

"But Rukawa!"

"And I'm not leaving Shohoku, no matter what."

"Is it because it's near to your house? I heard that's what you said to Coach Taoka when he tried to get you into Ryonan… I can arrange for a free personal transport…"

"No."

"Now what?" asked Eri, frustrated.

"I'm staying, because this is where I belong."

Rukawa left.

* * *

After the basketball practice

"Gather!" said Miyagi and everyone gathered around Miyagi and Ayako.

"I have some news about the Interhigh Tournament," said Ayako. "Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan are all intending to take part in this year's Winter Games."

"And?" asked Mitsui.

"The third years in Ryonan may have stepped down, but not the third years in Shoyo and Kainan, so we are facing Fujima, Hanagata and Maki again this time round. The 3 schools will definitely get into the best 4. And Shoyo have realized their mistake last time and will sure to be more careful this time if they are playing against us."

Silence.

"And oh yes, remember Ryofuku High?"

"The one with the Caucasian player? With the name Mickey Okay or something…." said Sakuragi.

"It's Michael Okita." corrected Miyagi.

Rukawa frowned at the name but said nothing.

"I heard that he's coming back to Japan, so Ryofuku is joining the Interhigh Tournament this year." said Ayako.

"Nani?" said Sakuragi. "Why does he suddenly decide to come back?"

Ayako shrugged.

"… To get Miharu." said Rukawa suddenly.

"Eh?" said everyone.

"He's the one that her mother wants her to marry." said Rukawa quietly.

Silence.

Then, Rukawa got up. "Excuse me."

He walked out.

* * *

Rukawa got back to his house and once he opened it, he smelt curry in the air.

Miharu was cooking dinner.

"Welcome home, Young Master Rukawa." said Watari, bowing.

"Ah, welcome home, Kaede!" called Miharu from the kitchen.

Rukawa handed Watari his bag. He went to the kitchen with Watari behind him. Finally, Rukawa turned around.

"Leave us." said Rukawa simply and Watari nodded before he left Rukawa and Miharu.

"How's school today? Did you manage to get all your homework back?" asked Miharu, her back facing Rukawa. She had an apron around her waist, which made her look like a very young housewife.

"Huh."

"I will help you with homework tonight. Fine, so my standard is not as high as yours, but I can help you to flip the textbooks to the topic that you want… I don't want your homework to pile up when we got back from our short vacation on Sunday…"

"Oh."

"Dinner will be ready soon, go for a shower first or something…"

Without a word, Rukawa came and wrapped his arms around Miharu from behind.

"Eh… Kaede?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Go where?"

"… Why didn't you tell me that your so-called boyfriend is Michael Okita of Ryofuku High?"

"… You know him?"

"Huh, played against his team once."

"I didn't know that you know him," said Miharu, surprised. "Honest! He never mentions your name to me… or maybe he did, but I never listen to him when he mentions basketball-related stuff… because he talks too much and that annoys me…"

"… Stop."

Miharu quieted.

Rukawa sighed. "I heard that he's coming back, with your mother."

Miharu's face went as pale as chalk straightaway. Her hand gripped onto the handle of the pot tightly.

"I knew that this day is coming, but I never thought that it will be so fast. All I want is you by my side, that's all…. is it so hard to fulfill?"

Miharu shook her head and didn't answer. She sighed and leaned against Rukawa, who just hugged her tighter.

"When will they be here?"

"… Next week."

"I don't want to go back. I belong here."

"I won't let you go back either. I won't let anyone to tear us apart. We are together, right?"

Miharu nodded and closed her eyes. "Right."

Rukawa smiled slightly and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 18

Rukawa tossed his and Miharu's bags onto the rack before sitting down with his fiancée in their seats. Both were now travelling on the Tokaido Shinkansen to Tokyo for a short vacation.

He sat down beside Miharu and just when he was to take her hand, his personal phone rang. Frowning, he took it out.

"Hai. Rukawa here."

"Oi, Rukawa-kun! Are you and Miharu-san eloping or what?" said the voice teasingly on the phone.

"… Sendoh, what do you want?"

"No, just asking."

"No, we are not."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a short break. Miharu and I will be back in 3 days."

"To where?"

"Ueno."

"Oi, that's my hometown!" said Sendoh excitedly.

"… Huh?" said Rukawa, blinking in surprise.

"Didn't you know?"

"Like I care."

Sendoh didn't bother about Rukawa's cold tone. Laughing shortly, he said, "Anyway, when you get to Ueno, go check in at the Sofitel Tokyo Hotel."

"… Why?"

"My uncle is the manager, I can tell him to give you and Miharu-san the best room if you want."

"Whatever," said Rukawa.

"Settle then," said Sendoh. "I'm going to call my uncle later… oh yes…"

Sendoh's tone became serious. "I heard something from Hikoichi that Michael Okita is coming back to Japan… is it true? I heard the name from Miharu-san and found that it rang a bell…"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Rukawa straightaway, gripping the phone tightly.

"Fine… but Rukawa-kun?"

"What?"

"You can't avoid it forever. Even if you want to, you still have to face it in the end."

"… I know." said Rukawa quietly.

"If you need me, just call."

"Uh."

"I have to go, there's a lovely girl for me to disturb right now," said Sendoh. Rukawa could practically picture him grinning over the phone.

"Go then." said Rukawa. "And um…"

"Nani?"

"… Thank you." said Rukawa finally.

"What're friends for?" said Sendoh. "Bye."

_Friends…_

Rukawa hung up the phone.

"Who is it?" asked Miharu, looking up from a book.

Rukawa paused for a while and said, "Just a friend… let's go and check in to the Sofitel Tokyo when we got there, shall we?"

* * *

Ueno

Tokyo

1st day

"Wah!" said Miharu, looking in awe at the king size bed and beautiful décor of hers and Rukawa's hotel room at the Sofitel Tokyo hotel. She went to the window and pulled the curtains aside.

"Come and see, Kaede, you could see the Ueno – koen from here!" said Miharu.

No response.

Miharu turned and found Rukawa lying on the bed with his eyes close. Miharu frowned, her cheeks puffed out with annoyance. Quickly, she got onto the bed and tugged his arm.

"Mou, Kaede!" she said. "Don't sleep once you are here! You have slept enough on the train just now!"

Rukawa pulled his arm away and turned over, determined to sleep. Not his fiancée could get him up this time.

Miharu sighed and got off the bed.

"I guess I have to go for a shower first…"

* * *

"Wah!" said Miharu happily as she soaked in the bubble bath in the bathroom. "This is so fun!"

She giggled as she scooped a handful of bubbles and blew it playfully. Just then, the door slid open.

"Ah!" she screamed and lowered herself into the bathtub deeper as Rukawa looked in. "Kaede, can't you knock?"

Rukawa looked at Miharu, his eyes half-open in sleepiness. "… What are you doing?"

Miharu blinked. "Um… bathing?"

Rukawa stared at Miharu for a long while before he said, "Might as well join you."

Miharu blushed and said frantically, "Wait! You can't just…"

Rukawa had already got his shirt off. "What?" he asked sleepily.

Miharu looked at Rukawa carefully and asked, "Kaede, are you awake?"

Rukawa didn't respond. He just stood there. As he was about to take out his jeans as well, Miharu quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself. She took another towel, got out of the bathtub and turned Rukawa around. "Okay, we have done our bath, now let's go back to bed…"

With that, she threw the towel over Rukawa. Rukawa looked at his towel, but didn't argue about the fact that he's dry. Slowly, Miharu guided him back to bed and he lay down. A second later, Rukawa went back to sleep.

Miharu sighed in relief and went to get Rukawa's shirt. Next time, she must lock the door when she was bathing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Miharu had finally stepped out of the bathroom. As she dried her hair, she heard a noise and she turned. Rukawa had finally awaked, scratching his head as he sat up.

"… Um, have a good nap, Kaede?" she asked.

"… Uh." said Rukawa and he looked down. "Where's my shirt?"

"There." said Miharu, pointing at the shirt on the chair.

"Since when did I take it off?" asked Rukawa as he reached for his shirt.

Miharu shook her head and blushed. That was the first time she saw her fiancé without a shirt.

"I think I will go for a bath…" said Rukawa and yawned. He got out of bed, took a fresh set of clothes and looked at Miharu. "Coming?"

Miharu panicked and her cheeks went red. "I…"

Rukawa smirked. "Joking."

He then closed his bathroom door.

Straightaway, Miharu fanned her cheeks. "Oh what are you thinking, Miharu?"

* * *

After lunch, Rukawa and Miharu went to the Kokuritsu Kaguku Hakubutsu-kan (National Science Museum). They spent the whole day at the Science Discovery Plaza (Miharu insisted on going there). Rukawa always thought that it would be boring, but with Miharu around, her lively way of playing seem to have affected Rukawa as well and he was enjoying the trip wholeheartedly.

First, they went to a room with a big white screen behind them and a camera took a snapshot of them.

"Move, Kaede." said Miharu.

"Huh?"

"Move!" said Miharu, pushing Rukawa slightly. "It's your shadow!"

Rukawa turned and blinked. His shadow was there, remaining where he was last standing. No matter how he moved his arms or legs, his shadow just remained still, as if Rukawa had left his shadow behind.

"How did they do that?" asked Miharu in amazement as she studied her own motionless shadow. "It's like Peter Pan!"

Then she smiled.

"10, 9, 8…" counted a voice somewhere in the room.

"Ah, here comes another one!" said Miharu and grabbed Rukawa's hand.

SNAP

Excitedly, Miharu turned around and laughed in delight at her and Rukawa's shadows, standing together with their hands together.

"Mette, mette, Kaede!" said Miharu, pointing at their shadows, her big brown eyes filled with delight.

But then, her eyes became sad. "If we can be like our shadows forever…"

Rukawa sighed. "Miharu…"

Miharu blinked and smiled. "Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Afterwards, Rukawa and Miharu went to explore the whole of the museum. There was the Woodland Wonder Exploration Space in the 3rd floor, where they explored a patch of woods, all by themselves. It was like they were really in the woods instead of the museum.

On the 2nd floor, they played around with the different exhibits that deal with phenomena such as sound, light, force and motion.

There was a wireless machine on display and Miharu dragged Rukawa to go and take a look.

"It's a wireless Morse code machine!" said Miharu in delight. "I always wonder this works…"

Reading the Morse code alphabet on the sign, Miharu smiled and played around with the machine. A few moments, Rukawa heard a few long and short beeps on the machine.

"That's a very long one…" muttered Miharu.

"What did you type?" asked Rukawa.

"Secret." said Miharu mysteriously and pressed the 'print' button beside the machine.

Soon, a slip of paper came out from the slot. All Rukawa could see was dashes and dots.

.. .-..--…-. -.--..-

Miharu smiled and kept the paper in her pocket. She then took a small card of the Morse code alphabet as well.

"I will tell you the answer later."

* * *

Meanwhile in Kanagawa…

Shohoku High

The Shohoku Basketball Team was having their usual practice when the doors slammed open. A tall Caucasian lady with auburn hair marched in, followed by a teenage boy with blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Where's Rukawa Kaede?" asked the lady loudly.

Whispers could be heard from the team.

"Ano, we are having a practice here, could you…" started Ayako.

"I said," said the lady, looking down at Ayako coldly. "Where's Rukawa Kaede, girl!"

"Oi, how dare you to be so rude to Aya-chan!" said Miyagi and was about to rush forward when Mitsui held him back.

"Stop it, idiot, that lady seems to be a tough one…" said Mitsui.

"Rukawa isn't here." said Ayako, trying to be as tall as possible. "Who are you?"

"Ah! It's Michael Okita!" said Sakuragi, pointing the blonde behind the lady.

"Long time no see." said Michael cheerfully, waving.

Nobody waved back. Some of the younger students did smile through.

"… Michael?" asked Ayako and turned back to the lady. "Then you…"

"I'm Madam Ingrassia, the mother of the girl that Rukawa has kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Now that's a bit…" said Ayako.

"He took her away from the hospital without permission and that's enough!" snapped Madam Ingrassia. "I want my daughter back!"

"Where's Akagi when you need him?" whispered a 1st year student.

"Rukawa has taken a few days leave from school," said Ayako. "He and Miharu will be back next week I think."

"I don't care, get him back as soon as possible and return my daughter!"

"Will you please be reasonable?" asked Ayako.

"He's the one who took my daughter away from the hospital in the first place! Who is being unreasonable here?"

"And you are going to bring her back to America?" asked Mitsui.

"Of course," said Madam Ingrassia, folding her arms. "She belongs to America, with me."

"Miharu will not go back to a place that she doesn't love." said Ayako.

"Huh?" asked Madam Ingrassia and looked at Ayako coolly. "What do you mean?"

"Miharu has found her home here. This is where she truly belongs." said Ayako and the team members nodded. "Not only she has found her family here, she has found her true love as well and that's Rukawa."

"Rukawa? That boy who kidnapped her? How could she love a person who kidnapped her?"

"He didn't really kidnap her, Madam Ingrassia, he just…" started Ayako.

"He must have tricked her to love him at some point…" said Madam Ingrassia, scowling. "I don't care, I want my daughter back! Now are you getting Rukawa or not?"

"No, we will not." said Haruko firmly.

"Haruko-san!" said Sakuragi.

"No?" asked Madam Ingrassia and Michael whistled.

"Rukawa and Miharu love each other," said Ayako. "If we get them back, that means we are tearing them apart."

"All of you are doing this in the sake of romance, aren't you?" asked Madam Ingrassia coldly.

"We do this, because Rukawa is our friend." said Haruko.

"You will regret this." said Madam Ingrassia and she smiled, which sent a chill down everyone's spines.

She turned and left. Before going after her, Michael turned and said, "You all are in deep trouble."

* * *

After their dinner at the Ikenohata Yabu Soba, Rukawa and Miharu went back to the hotel and Miharu flopped onto the bed once they stepped into the room.

"I'm dead beat!"

"… Oi." said Rukawa.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you be telling me the answer by now?" asked Rukawa.

"Um? What?"

"The Morse Code." said Rukawa, sitting beside Miharu.

"Oh that!" Miharu smiled at Rukawa and took out the paper and card.

She then handed the items to Rukawa. "Interpret it yourself."

"Wha…"

Miharu got out of bed and took a fresh bundle of clothes. "I'm going to shower."

Miharu went to the bathroom and Rukawa could hear the door being locked. He snorted.

"Stupid… think I will go and open her door when she's in a bath?"

Rukawa thought for a while and his cheeks went pink slightly.

"Rukawa, you are behaving like that do'aho…" muttered Rukawa and he lay down, trying to figure out what did Miharu type in Morse code.

* * *

When Miharu stepped out of the bathroom, she found Rukawa sleeping again, his clothes unchanged. The paper and card were still in his hands.

"Glad that I locked this time…" she muttered and smiled.

She took the paper and card away from Rukawa. Looking at the morse code she herself had typed, Miharu smiled. "It's just three words…"

* * *

The next day

Ryonan High

Year 2 Class 3

"Dear Nanami, I'm really…" read Sendoh slowly as he wrote on his paper in his class.

He then paused, his pencil near his mouth as he thought.

"Really like you, and…"

He then smiled when an idea popped in his head and was about to continue when Hikoichi rushed in, screaming, "Big news!"

"Hikoichi, do you mind?" snapped Koshino. "How many times do I have to tell you that you have to come in softly?"

Hikoichi didn't seem to hear him.

"Big news! This is bad!"

"What is it?" asked Sendoh, putting his pencil down and smiling in amusement.

"Sho… sho…" said Hikoichi, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" asked Koshino impatiently.

"Shohoku Basketball Team has… has been…"

"Has been what?" asked Sendoh.

"Shohoku Basketball Team has been disqualified from the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 19

Ueno

Rukawa and Miharu stepped into the hall of the Sofitel Tokyo Hotel together. Miharu was holding a teddy bear with a sunflower behind its ear and a tiny T-shirt that says "Ueno Zoo".

"I haven't had so much fun for ages!" said Miharu happily. "I just love to see the new koala bears, they are so cute…"

Rukawa just nodded and smiled slightly. "Let's go for dinner later, what do you want to eat?"

"I feel like eating salad…"

"Rukawa? Rukawa-san?" called a middle-aged man from the counter.

"What?" asked Rukawa.

"It's my nephew Akira, he's on the line." said the man, holding up the phone.

"What a timing," muttered Rukawa. "Tell him if it's not important then I don't want to listen."

"He sounds urgent."

Rukawa was still before he turned to Miharu. "Go and wait for me at the fountain. I will be right back."

He went to the counter and took over the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Are you and Miharu-san having fun?" asked Sendoh at the other end.

Rukawa frowned. "… I'm hanging up."

"No no, wait, don't hang up! Okay, I'm serious now."

"Be quick, Miharu is waiting for me."

"You better come back to Kanagawa as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Your basketball team is in deep trouble."

* * *

Late evening

Maki Residence

Rukawa and Miharu took the first ride available and headed straight back to Kanagawa. On the way back, Miharu was silent and was looking outside the window, her eyes blank. She didn't even respond when Rukawa took her hand.

They got back to Kanagawa and found out from Watari that the whole team and Sendoh were actually meeting in Maki's house for an emergency conference, so they went there.

The room where everyone was meeting was huge, with a table in the middle and leather chairs. It was like having a personal conference room.

"Quiet, everyone, quiet!" called Maki over the noises that everyone made in the room.

"We are just trying to help Rukawa and this is what we get in return!" said Mitsui angrily.

"This is too much!" scowled Miyagi.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Haruko.

"Maki, you are the half-brother, you say something." said Sendoh calmly.

"Shinichi…" started Miharu and Maki held up his hand.

"Let me get this straight," said Maki. "Your team," he pointed at Ayako. "is trying to help Rukawa, so that's why you refuses to get him back to return Miharu to her mother."

The Shohoku Team nodded.

"And then Miharu's mother disqualifies us from the Tournament!" said Sakuragi, clutching his fist tightly. "It's not fair!"

"She sends us a note from the school office and tells us to return Miharu, otherwise we can forget about the Tournament AND the Winter Games this year." said Ayako.

"My mother can't do that," said Miharu. "I mean, she's an important figure in the American agriculture industry, not Sports… she must have friends in the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament Organization…"

"So unless you return to her side," said Maki. "Otherwise Shohoku can't play."

"Mother is too much…" muttered Miharu and got up.

Bowing slightly to the people in front of her, she said, "I'm so sorry, I apologize…"

"It's not your fault," said Sakuragi. "It's the obaasan… oops, I mean, your mother."

"Miharu's mother is stubborn. I have seen her once when I was little, before my father left her to be with my mother and me again." said Maki and sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what did my father see in her in the first place…"

"Forget about the past," said Sendoh. "What matters now is Miharu, whose side are you going to support? Your mother and Rukawa want you, but who do you want?"

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Miharu.

"I… I want to be with Kaede." said Miharu quietly and took Rukawa's hand. "I'm happy with him and I wish to remain this way."

"Good one." said Sendoh while Rukawa tightened his grip on his fiancée's hand. "Stay that way, Miharu. I have an idea to get the Shohoku team back to Tournament."

"What is it?" asked Akagi.

He then grinned and patted Maki on the back. "Just a little co-operation, acting and a layer of very, very, thick-skin. I think we need as much help we could get."

"I hope it's not ridiculous." said Maki.

"Come on, Maki. Do it for your sister's happiness."

* * *

The next day

Ryonan High School Sports Hall

"The Shohoku Team is out of the Tournament," said Coach Taoka. "This is a perfect chance for us to get the first or second place of the Tournament! Once that team is out, it will be an easy victory! And then we could enter the Winter Games!"

The Ryonan team whispered in excitement. Sendoh remained in his place for a while before he smiled and got up.

He then walked to the door.

"Sendoh? Oi, Sendoh, where are you going?" asked Taoka. "Practice is starting!"

Sendoh picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Coach. But I have decided not to take part in the Interhigh Tournament."

Silence.

"What?" exclaimed Taoka in shock. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Shohoku is out. That means my best opponent Rukawa is not playing too. Then we will have an easy victory." said Sendoh, counting his fingers. "This is not fun at all. Too easy."

"Sen…"

"Unless Shohoku is available again, then I will come back to take part in the game," said Sendoh and waved. "Bye bye."

"Sendoh! You are the captain and the ace player! You can't just go! Sendoh!" yelled Taoka.

But Sendoh had already left.

"Big news! I must write it down…" said Hikoichi, scribbling on his notebook.

"Sendoh-san has gone mad!" said Koshino hysterically. "Ryonan can't play without him!"

"Nonsense!" snapped Taoka. "Of course Ryonan could play without Sendoh! I think."

(Everyone sweatdrop)

* * *

Shoyo High School

"Why must you leave now, Captain?" cried the first years.

"Don't stop me," said Fujima. "I have stayed long enough. The Winter Games alone couldn't satisfy me. My goal is the National Championship during the summer and that's long over. Now I want to step down and concentrate on my exams…"

He sighed. "I guess there's other way out in life beside basketball, right Toru?"

Hanagata nodded. "Besides, Shohoku isn't playing. We have lost one good opponent besides Kainan… It's meaningless for us to play now."

"Let's go guys, before we miss the place too much." said Fujima, dragging Hanagata by the arm and leading the rest of the third years to leave the court.

"Captain!"

"What are we going to do now? Are we still playing?"

"…"

* * *

The next day

Kainan High

"What do you mean you can't play?" asked Coach Takato in the staff room.

Everyone looked up to see Maki standing in front of his coach. He was wearing his usual school uniform and a serious look was on his face.

"Shohoku is out," said Maki quietly. "I just heard that Shoyo has opted out and Sendoh had walked out of Ryonan. That leaves nothing for Kainan to conquer this year. I don't want to play this kind of easy game. The younger ones could handle this tournament."

"So? Don't you want to play any more basketball?"

"Like I said, this is too easy." said Maki and bow slightly. "Let me go and study, Coach."

"No way!" snapped Takato. "You are the No.1! The King! I can't let you step down so easily!"

"What else do you want me to do?" asked Maki. "If you can get Shohoku, Shoyo and Ryonan back, then I will consider playing again."

He then left, leaving his Takato deep in thought.

* * *

Shohoku High

Year 1 Class 10

"Rukawa? Rukawa Kaede?" asked the teacher.

"He is not here, Sensei!" called a student, looking at Rukawa's empty seat.

"Not again!" said the teacher and scowled as he marked 'Absent'.

* * *

Year 1 Class 7

"Oi, Mito! Where the hell is Sakuragi?" asked the teacher to Youhei.

"Huh? How would I know?" asked Youhei lazily and glanced at Sakuragi's empty seat.

* * *

Year 3 Class 3

"There he goes again…" muttered the teacher, looking at Mitsui's empty seat. "And I thought he has turned good…"

* * *

"What has been going on?" demanded the principal of Shohoku to the teachers. "Students of the basketball team are not attending lessons! Why is that?"

Silence.

A teacher got up. "Principal, the basketball manager from my class has been attending lessons and she said…"

"What?"

"The basketball players will continue to absent themselves and at the same time, going around telling people outside that they are from Shohoku High School while they are playing truant."

"Nani? Won't that means people will get the impression that Shohoku is a bad school which lets its students to play truant?"

"I guess so."

"This is an outrage!" yelled the principal, punching his fist on the desk. "What are they trying to do?"

"They said they won't come back, unless…"

* * *

The next day

Rukawa Residence

"This is like my gangster days," said Mitsui as he chewed on a potato chip. "But with a better crowd."

Most of the Shohoku basketball players were now in Rukawa's house, together with Maki, Sendoh, Fujima and Hanagata. The third-years had their textbooks and mock exams papers with them. The younger ones had snacks all over the table and basketballs on the floor.

"I bet the people upstairs are panicking now," said Miyagi. "2 strong teams of Kanagawa are out of the Tournament and the best players of Ryonan and Kainan have chosen to leave, Kanagawa is now lack of high-school basketball teams, what a chaos!"

"What an interesting plan." said Fujima. "If it isn't the fact that I'm touched by the relationship between Rukawa and Mihari-san, I won't join this so-called 'strike' as well."

"I wonder if Sendoh-san's plan works." said Miharu.

"Sendoh is the smart one, his plan always work," said Fujima. "Oi, Toru, how do you solve this one?"

"Hey all of you did mention about getting Shohoku back to the Tournament before you all leave, right?" asked Sendoh.

"Sure." said everyone in unison.

"How long do you think they are going to hold back until they break down?" asked Miyagi.

"I bet a week." said Mitsui.

"3 days." said Sakuragi.

"2 days." said Sendoh.

"1 day." said Rukawa.

"Wanna bet?" asked Miyagi.

"Guys, be quiet, we are reading over here." called Maki.

"Old man, you looked older with those glasses on." pointed out Sakuragi.

Maki scowled, his eyes narrowed behind the frames of his glasses. Fujima covered his mouth with his hand and his shoulders shook with laughter while Hanagata continued to read, not bothering at all.

Ding Dong

"I will get it." said Miharu and got up.

"Watari will get it." said Rukawa, pulling Miharu down.

A few moments later, Watari came into the living room.

"Who is it, Watari?" asked Rukawa.

"Young Master Rukawa, it's…" started Watari.

Then, Miharu's mother came into the living room, with Michael behind her. Straightaway, everyone in the room became silent. Rukawa got up.

"What are you all trying to do?" asked Madam Ingrassia darkly.

"Doing our own things," asked Sendoh, smiling. "Would you like to join us? I afraid there're only snacks and basketballs."

Michael sniffled a grin while Madam Ingrassia scowled. "Don't be cheeky, boy. Are you Rukawa Kaede?"

"Oh no no no," said Sendoh, waving his hand. "I'm just a friend. In fact, all of us here are Rukawa's friends…"

Madam Ingrassia didn't hear. She was looking around the room when her eyes laid upon Miharu.

"Miharu, my baby!" she exclaimed and straightaway, she grabbed Miharu and hugged her tightly. "I miss you!"

"Took her long enough." muttered Miyagi.

"I was so worried about you!" said Madam Ingrassia after letting go of Miharu. "You have gone missing for so long… oh look at you, you are so pale and skinny… don't worry, Mummy is here. I will bring you home, where there's more sunlight than this dreadful place… you will be well again soon…"

"I don't want." said Miharu quietly.

Madam Ingrassia's smile faded. "What?"

"I said, I don't want." said Miharu in a firm voice. "I want to stay here in Japan, with Kaede."

"… Kaede?"

Miharu moved back and wrapped her arms around Rukawa's arm. "This is Kaede. Rukawa Kaede, my fiancé. I want to stay where he is."

"Rukawa? You mean the boy who kidnapped you from the hospital?" demanded Madam Ingrassia.

Miharu nodded.

"But, he…" started Madam Ingrassia and frowned. "No, Michael is your fiancé."

"I don't want Michael to be my fiancé." said Miharu. "I only want Kaede and that's enough."

Silence. Michael was staring at Miharu, not with disappointment or anger, but in awe, as if he was impressed.

Suddenly, in a swift move, Madam Ingrassia sent a tight slap across Rukawa's face.

"Rukawa-kun!"

"Kaede! Mother!"

"You brat! What have you done to my daughter?" asked Madam Ingrassia. Her face was pale with anger and she was scowling. "Now she refuses to listen to me, and it's your fault! You are the bad influence…"

"Oi, be reasonable, obaasan!" said Sakuragi, stepping forward and Maki pulled him back. "Stop it, this is a family affair…"

"Let me go, old man… can't I be the hero for once…" demanded Sakuragi.

"Does it hurt, Kaede?" asked Miharu, touching Rukawa's cheek.

Rukawa shook his head and looked up, err, down to Madam Ingrassia. "Obaasan," he started. "Miharu left America because she wants to see the world and she doesn't like to be under your overprotective care. So just let her be. I will take care of her."

"You…" started Madam Ingrassia.

"Mother," said Miharu quietly. "You shouldn't hit Kaede."

"What?"

"It isn't his fault. He didn't force me to go against you. It's my free will. I have found my purpose in life here. This is where I truly belong. Please, mother, let me live here."

Maki stepped out. "Madam Ingrassia?"

Madam Ingrassia looked at Maki. "You… aren't you…"

"I'm Heiji's son." said Maki, his hands in his pockets. "Miharu's half-brother."

"What do you want?" asked Madam Ingrassia unkindly.

"I understand that you hate Japan and let Miharu to take your last name instead of my father's because my Japanese father, ah, abandoned you and Miharu, right?"

"… So?"

"But you is you, Miharu is Miharu. You hate the Japanese doesn't mean Miharu must keep her distance away from Japan and everything related to Japan as well. Now Miharu wants to be with Rukawa-kun and everyone here in Japan and you won't let her. Aren't you making things difficult for her?"

Madam Ingrassia looked at Miharu, who was holding onto Rukawa dearly. Then back at Maki.

"You are telling me that I'm making things difficult for her?" asked Madam Ingrassia quietly.

Maki nodded. "To tell you the truth, yes."

Madam Ingrassia looked at Miharu. "You want to stay here, truly?"

Miharu nodded. "There's no one else in the world I want to be with beside Kaede."

Madam Ingrassia folded her arms. "My friend in the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament Organization tells me that the 4 strong teams of Kanagawa are getting out of hand. She wants me to settle this… Rukawa, you are part of the Shohoku Basketball Team, right?"

Rukawa nodded.

"Do you want your team to take part?"

Rukawa nodded again.

"Fine, your team could play," said Madam Ingrassia. "But your friends from other teams must play too."

Everyone started to cheer. Ayako even hugged Miyagi, much to his delight.

"Great, I'm starting to get a little bored without my coach's yelling." said Sendoh.

"But I have a condition. Didn't you say you will take care of my daughter?" said Madam Ingrassia.

"Yes."

"So that means you have to keep her by your side." said Madam Ingrassia slowly.

"Crap… of course."

"Fine, you could keep her."

Rukawa raised an eyebrow while Miharu smiled in delight. "Really, Mother?"

Miharu took her mother's hand. "I will visit you, Mother!"

"Don't be happy so soon, dear." said Madam Ingrassia.

Miharu dropped her mother's hand.

"I will let you and your team play," said Madam Ingrassia, staring coldly at Rukawa. "But I hadn't said my terms yet."

Rukawa frowned. He knew that Madam Ingrassia would not let him and Miharu to be together so easily.

"Shohoku could play, but Rukawa could not help his team to gain points." said Madam Ingrassia, folding her arms and staring at Rukawa steadily.

"And I want you to stay on-court throughout the game. If you can remain on court and not scoring any points, you could keep Miharu by your side. If you score a single point for Shohoku, I will take Miharu away. Isn't that fun, Shohoku's Ace Player… Rukawa Kaede?"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 20

Remained on court and not scoring any points?

How could this possible?

Him, Rukawa Kaede, the Best 5 high school players of Kanagawa, the Ace Player of Shohoku (and some said No.1 Rookie), scored zero points in a match?

Rukawa lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling miserably. How could he stand around on the basketball court and not scoring any points? Well, if Shohoku was facing those weak teams, he could still do it, but what if they faced Shoyo? Or Ryonan? Or Kainan? Shohoku had lost to Kainan last time… how could Shohoku play against Kainan without him scoring?

He turned his head and stared at the empty space beside him. Madam Ingrassia had taken Miharu away, even though the game had not started. To quote her, she said, "I don't want my daughter to stay in this dreadful house any longer."

Miharu didn't want to go with her of course, her hands remained around Rukawa.

"I really can't go," she said. "Kaede and I are engaged."

"Officially?" asked her mother.

Miharu had no answer for that.

"Fine, if you don't go with me now, then the deal is off. Shohoku will be off from the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament again. This time, I will ask my friend to disqualify Kainan as well."

Not bearing to see her half-brother AND her boyfriend's teams being disqualified from the Tournament because of her, Miharu had to go with her mother for the time being.

As Miharu followed her mother, Rukawa could see the sad look in her eyes, she looked so unwilling to leave that Rukawa would want to go after her. He would go and snatch her back. He would give her mother a slap and take Miharu away…

But Sendoh stopped him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he said quietly, "Don't."

Clutching his fist tightly, Rukawa watched helplessly as Miharu left with her mother and Michael.

For the first time in years, Rukawa could not sleep straightaway. He felt so lonely without Miharu besides him. He wanted to hold her in his arms like he always did. He couldn't live alone just like before now…

Rukawa got up. He needed sleeping pills, otherwise he wouldn't have the energy for basketball practice tomorrow. He could sleep during lessons, but he had long used to keeping awake ever since he had sort of promised Miharu not to sleep during class. However, Rukawa had no idea if there was any in the house, since he used to sleep so much that it didn't seem to matter in the first place…

Rukawa went to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet. He searched for the sleeping pills until he found a small bottle at the corner of the cabinet. He poured himself a glass of water and read the instructions on the label.

Dosage: 1 pill per take. Do not consume more than 2 pills at one time.

As Rukawa slowly opened the bottle and poured out a pill onto his palm, a thought came to his mind. How was it like to die out of overdose of sleeping pills?

"_Kaede, just wait here all right? Father will come back."_

"_If you score a single point for Shohoku, I will take Miharu away…"_

For a moment, Rukawa felt that no one loved him. He had no family. He had no friends in Shohoku. They only thought of him as their Ace Player, their team-mate. Watari? He just took care of him because it was his job.

The only one who loved him was going to be taken away from him. There was no way that he could play without scoring… he would be saying goodbye to the one he loved deeply… and separated from her forever…

Rukawa stared as he shook the bottle and few more pills fell onto his hand. Slowly, he counted them. 5. Then, he poured some more and counted again. 12.

Rukawa looked at them and smiled sadly. Wonder how other people would think when they heard that Rukawa Kaede, the boy who slept all the time, had died of sleeping pills overdose…

Sorry, Miharu, I just couldn't live on without you… I love you, really… Call me a do'aho if you want, but I really couldn't see the point of living…

Rukawa was going to pop the pills into his mouth when…

The phone in the hallway rang.

Rukawa paused and blinked. The pills remained in his hand.

The phone continued to ring.

Silently, Rukawa put down the pills and walked out of the kitchen. He went to the phone and picked it up.

"… Rukawa Residence."

"… How are you?" asked the voice at the other end.

"… Sendoh." said Rukawa quietly. "I… I'm okay."

"Don't be like that," said Sendoh seriously. "Everything will turn out to be fine. You and Miharu will be together somehow."

"…" Rukawa turned to look at the kitchen. His pills and glass of water were still on the counter.

"Maki is here with me," said Sendoh. "We will work out something. We're your friends, there's no way we are going to let you to solve this on your own… Miharu just can't go like that…"

As Sendoh talked endlessly on the phone, Rukawa smiled.

_Thank you… thank you for being my friend. Thank you for saving me from death everytime…_

* * *

The next day

Everyone looked as Rukawa stepped into the Shohoku Basketball Club Room. He looked intimidating as ever, but there was a slight lonely look in his eyes.

As he changed out of his sweaty clothes, he paused when he saw the engagement ring around his finger before he continued to change back to his uniform. The flowery smell was still on his uniform, but it had fainted, as if no one was around to change the flower-bag in the closet for him.

"Attention!" said Ayako, coming into the room. "I have the grouping of the teams for the Tournament!"

Quickly, she pinned up the huge notice. Everyone gathered to see the grouping.

"We are seeded!" said one of the players in shock. "Along with Shoyo, Ryonan and Kainan!"

Rukawa stared at the notice and said nothing.

"We will be playing against one of the top 8 teams next Monday." said Miyagi. "And then, if we win…"

They looked at the notice in silence.

"We will be playing against Ryonan." ended Miyagi.

Rukawa was still, but he could feel that everyone was staring at him. They must be whispering about how was Rukawa going to play against Sendoh, Ryonan's Ace, if he was not allowed to score. He must not score, otherwise his girlfriend would be taken away…

What was he going to do now?

To be honest, Rukawa had no idea.

"Um, we will just have to give our best shot and um…" said Ayako, glancing at Rukawa as she spoke. "…try to stop Sendoh as much as possible…"

"And let me stand on court like an idiot?" asked Rukawa straightaway.

Silence.

"Well, you can't even score," said Sakuragi. "So we can't expect much from you…"

Rukawa stared at Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi, you idiot…" hissed Miyagi.

Everyone looked at Rukawa and Sakuragi, waiting for a fight that was bound to occur.

But it didn't. Rukawa just turned and left.

* * *

"_That do'aho is actually right for the first time…_" thought Rukawa as he lay on his bed again when he got home. "_I can't even score, my team can't depend on me now…_"

He looked at his hands and sighed.

_I might as well skipped practice from now on. What's the use of me practicing when I couldn't use my skills on court?_

Rukawa stared in the darkness of his room before he turned and turned on the lamp beside his bed. A dim light shone in the room. Silently, he turned it off. Then he turned it on again. He repeated for a few times gloomily.

"_It's beautiful! You collect all these lamps?"_

"_Uh."_

"_I like them, sort of gives you a peaceful mood and calms you down…"_

It was like a lifetime ago when he first bought Miharu into the house. She's the light that lit up his dark and miserable house. Now that she was gone, Rukawa felt that the house was darker and made him more miserable…

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Young Master Rukawa?"

"… What?"

"You have a phone call." said Watari, holding up the cordless phone.

"… It's Sendoh, isn't it?" asked Rukawa.

"Um, no."

"… Then I don't want to receive it."

"But…" said Watari as he shifted uncomfortably.

Rukawa looked at Watari for a while before he got up and took over the phone. No need to drag Watari into his dark mood as well.

Quickly, Watari closed the door.

"This is Rukawa. Who are you?" asked Rukawa flatly to the phone.

"…"

"Hello?" asked Rukawa impatiently.

"…"

"Hora, if you are the do'aho Sakuragi, hang up now, I don't have the mood to…"

"… Kaede?"

Rukawa froze at the voice.

"… Kaede? It's me."

"… Mi… Miharu…" said Rukawa and he clutched the phone tightly, as if it was his life-saver. "Is that you?"

"Hm." said Miharu on the other line. "Great, I finally have the chance to call you… Mother is out now. And Michael let me call you…"

"Michael?"

"He has realized that he likes basketball more over me…"

"Yo!" said another voice over the phone. Michael Okita.

"I can't talk for long, Mother will be back soon." said Miharu quietly. "How are you, Kaede? I miss you…"

"I miss you too." said Rukawa. "Miharu, I… I don't know if…"

"Kaede, Mother is being unfair, how could she do this to you?" said Miharu, a tone of anger and sadness was in her voice. "You can't stay on court and not scoring at all. You are the Ace Player. Shinichi said that if it wasn't for you, Kainan would not have a tough fight with Shohoku in the last game… what if Shohoku is facing Kainan again this round? And isn't it your dream to be the best? How could you realize it if you can't even help your team to score?"

"… I don't know." said Rukawa, shaking his head. "I really don't know…"

By this time, Miharu could be heard weeping over the phone. "This is so unfair… I can't take this down… I just can't… all I want is freedom… all I want is to stay in Japan and love you… is that too much?"

Miharu's cry had depressed Rukawa further. He had never heard Miharu cried before and now that he did, it just make him want to cry together with her as well. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, telling her that it wasn't too much from his point of view, for he wanted her to stay and let him love her as well…

_Don't cry, Rukawa Kaede, you will make Miharu feel worse…_

Taking a deep breath, Rukawa said in a thick voice, "Miharu… I, I have long decoded your Morse code, the one you typed during our trip in Ueno."

"…And?" asked Miharu weakly.

"And I want to reply to you that, I…" started Rukawa.

Suddenly, Michael could be heard saying in the background. "Miharu! Your mother!"

"Miharu!" said a female voice.

Then, Miharu gasped and… click.

Silence.

"… Miharu?" asked Rukawa. "Hello?"

The cold dial tone rang through his ears. The line had been cut off.

Staring at the phone in shock, Rukawa felt coldness hit his heart like a sudden snowstorm.

He didn't even get to say goodbye to her.

Now that Madam Ingrassia had found out that Miharu was calling him behind her back, she would probably watch Miharu more closely than ever.

Closing his eyes and breathing heavily, Rukawa put down the phone. There, he sat in darkness on his bed, his phone lay aside.

_Miharu… I really want you back…_

Madam Ingrassia must had set the task in a way that he couldn't fulfill, so that she could take back her daughter easily…

Rukawa clutched his fist tightly. He couldn't take it down either. He wanted to touch the ball, dribble and throw it out during the game, not standing around like an idiot... but at the same time, he wanted Miharu back…

Wait.

Rukawa thought for a while before he made up his mind. He got out of bed and picked up his basketball.

He went out to the hallway and made a phone call.

"Moshi moshi, may I speak to Sendoh Akira?"

After a while, he made another phone call.

"Moshi moshi, may I speak to Maki Shinichi?"

* * *

Rukawa arrived at the basketball court near his house. The court where he had brought Miharu before. It was night, so the court was now empty.

Rukawa bounced the ball twice before he threw it out to the rim. The ball went through it smoothly.

He frowned. That's not what he wanted.

The ball bounced off and a tall figure caught it from the outside of the court before Rukawa did. Another figure came to join him.

Looking up, Rukawa nodded, "Sendoh. Maki."

Sendoh grinned. "That plan of yours seems cool enough."

His grin faded. "But are you sure it will work?"

"If I don't try it, how will I know?" asked Rukawa and Sendoh threw the ball to him. "Come on."

"That's the spirit," said Maki. "Don't give up until the end. Madam Ingrassia's term is hard, but that doesn't mean that it's impossible. I'm sure you will get Miharu back in the end. Besides, I still want my sister to be around and happy."

The two put down their things and went to Rukawa. Straightaway, Rukawa threw the ball back to Sendoh and Sendoh ran off, dribbling the ball. Rukawa and Maki chased after him and Sendoh skid into a halt. He lifted up the ball, attempting to throw it.

Swiftly, Rukawa jumped and slapped the ball away from his hands. The ball flew off and

Maki got it. He ran, with Sendoh and Rukawa behind him. With one hand, Maki threw the ball back to Rukawa from behind.

Rukawa got it and lifted it up.

Sendoh jumped to block and Rukawa threw the ball back to Maki in a split second, who sent the ball through the hoop with a dunk.

Sendoh whistled. "Nice."

"This is just the beginning." said Rukawa quietly. "I still need more practice."

Maki bounced the ball and threw it to Rukawa, who caught it. Rukawa shifted away from Sendoh and ran off with the ball. Rukawa made it to the other side of the court and leaped, attempting to shoot.

"Rukawa!" called Maki.

Sendoh tried to block Rukawa but it was too late. Rukawa had thrown out the ball. Just then Maki blew on a whistle furiously as the ball went through the hoop.

"Rukawa-kun!" groaned Sendoh.

"Rukawa! You were not supposed to score!" said Maki sternly. "You should pass the ball to your team-mates! Your selfish way of playing is not going to help you get Miharu back!"

Rukawa turned to look at the hoop. Then at the ball.

He looked back at Sendoh and Maki and said flatly, "That's why I say I need more practice."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 21

"Go Shohoku!"

"Gambatte!"

Rukawa stepped into the stadium with his teammates for the second time in the Kanagawa Interhigh Tournament. He looked around the stadium with his cool eyes. It was fully packed, just like the last time when Shohoku played against Shoyo.

Slowly, he sat down on the bench and adjusted his armband. So far his plan had worked. At the first match of the Tournament, he had not shoot any baskets and gain points for Shohoku, but he tried his best to assist and make good passes to his teammates, so Shohoku could win, but only by a few points, in the last match. Since he didn't score at all in the match, a lot of reports in the newspaper said that he had lost his touch of scoring, but he didn't care. If he continued this tactic until the end, Madam Ingrassia would have to keep her end of the bargain and let Miharu to be with him again.

Then, when he was 21, he would marry Miharu, officially.

Rukawa stared at his engagement ring, which he had been wearing ever since the first match in the Tournament. It was a little tight around his finger, but he asked the owner of the jewelry shop to give him a smaller size on purpose. Because he wanted to wear it and play basketball at the same time, so that it would never drop out from his finger.

_Miharu, have you seen my performance in the last match? Just wait for me, I will not lose…_

"Gather!" called Miyagi and everyone gathered in front of him and Anzai.

"We have done well so far in this Tournament, but…"

"I afraid that it's still not enough for today's game. We have to work harder."

"Why?" asked one of the first years.

Miyagi didn't respond, but he glanced at the familiar blue banner at the railing of the spectators' seats.

Ryonan High's banner.

"Can you do it?" asked Anzai suddenly to Rukawa.

Rukawa stared at Anzai before he nodded.

"Yoshi!" said Miyagi. "Let's go and beat them!"

He held out his hand and the rest of the players placed theirs on it.

"Go, Shohoku, go!"

They let go and they went out to the court. Now that Akagi had left, Sakuragi was now the Center, leaving the Power Forward position to Rukawa (unwillingly) and the Small Forward to Satoru, another first year. At the same time, the players from Ryonan High entered the court as well. Since Uozumi and Ikegami had left, the remaining players were the new center Yanaida, Koshino, Uekusa, Fukuda, and of course, Sendoh.

"Sendoh, Sendoh!"

"Sendoh, ahhh!!"

Sendoh looked at his screaming fans and smiled. "What adorable fans… but I still prefer my Nanami…"

He turned and saw Rukawa, who stared back at him with great determination.

"Rukawa-kun, ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

The match started with Sakuragi and Yanaida jumped up for the ball. Naturally, Sakuragi the natural-born jumper reached it and hit it towards Mitsui.

"Damn it…" cursed Yanaida as he ran off with the rest of the Ryonan players.

"Nyhahahaha!! Compare to Boss Monkey, you are still too weak!" said Sakuragi, laughing.

"Just concentrate, do'aho." said Rukawa, running past him.

"Eh?!" Sakuragi exclaimed and he ran off, chasing after Rukawa. "Darn you, kitsune, take that back!"

Rukawa went after Mitsui, who was being chased by Koshino and Fukuda. Sendoh was behind him, but he didn't make an effort to run and block him.

Mitsui threw the ball to Rukawa and he ran, dribbling the ball.

"Block him!" called Taoka. "He might score in this match!"

Sendoh ran beside Rukawa and Rukawa gave him a glance. Catching the glance, Sendoh smiled and he suddenly slowed down.

"Nani?" Taoka exclaimed.

Rukawa saw Miyagi at Sendoh's left and he passed the ball to the Shohoku point guard. Miyagi ran, successfully ducked Uekusa and sent the ball through the hoop easily.

2 – 0

As Shohoku fans cheered, Sendoh smiled at Rukawa and Rukawa just shrugged.

The match went on. Sendoh didn't really try to block Rukawa, but when other Shohoku players got the ball, he would go and get the ball away from them, sending it to his own teammates. Sometimes he would go and gain points by himself, so the match wasn't one-sided. The current score was 30 – 26, Shohoku in the lead.

"This rebound is mine!" yelled Sakuragi as he caught the rebound.

But when he landed on the floor…

"Be careful below, Hanamichi!" called Miyagi.

Sakuragi looked down and Koshino, his knees bended, ready to get the ball.

Quickly, Sakuragi shifted the ball away from Koshino's reach.

And Sendoh took the ball neatly behind Sakuragi's back.

"Thanks," he said as he ran off with the ball.

"Argh! Oi, that's cheating!" shouted Sakuragi. "Referee, did you see that, referee?!"

The referee didn't do anything.

Scowling, Sakuragi ran after Sendoh. "You broom-head, come back with the ball!"

Sendoh skidded to a halt as Rukawa stepped into his path to block him.

"Sendoh, over here!" called Koshino, his arms outstretched as he tried to get away from Satoru's blocking. They were standing right under the basket.

"Good job so far," said Sendoh, smiling to Rukawa. "You haven't scored a point at all."

"Thanks to you." said Rukawa quietly.

Sendoh suddenly stepped to his left, but Rukawa blocked his way.

"Sendoh!" yelled Koshino impatiently.

"Sorry, I'm taking this." said Sendoh and he leaped.

Rukawa followed and found that Sendoh was leaning backwards as he leaped.

"Fadeaway jumpshot!"

Sendoh pushed the ball forward and it flew. Rukawa turned to run after the ball, but to his surprise, Sendoh ran as well.

"Oi, what are you…" started Rukawa.

Sendoh smiled mysteriously.

Koshino shook Satoru off before running towards Sakuragi.

The ball bounced off the rim.

"Rebound!" called Ayako.

Sakuragi jumped, trying to get the rebound, but then he noticed…

Koshino was standing below him again.

"Trying to get me to fall for that trick again? Dream on!" called Sakuragi and he landed on his feet.

"Sakuragi!" yelled Mitsui as Sendoh jumped.

"Argh!!" screamed Sakuragi.

Rukawa jumped as well, his hands out to stop Sendoh. Sendoh shifted his hand swiftly and he caught the ball with his two hands. But that's not all, before Sendoh reached the ground, he slammed the ball with huge force through the hoop.

"It's now only 2 points apart!"

"Nice one, Sendoh!"

"You did it!"

"Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh!" chanted the Ryonan fans.

"Chikuso…" scowled Sakuragi with embarrassment, his fists clenched.

"Stupid…" muttered Mitsui, his hand on his forehead.

"Shohoku's disgrace." said Miyagi.

"Ha, serves you right." said Koshino, grinning.

Pointing at the scoreboard, Sendoh said cheerfully, "See? We are only 2 points apart. Better buck up."

Rukawa was silent before he said, "Oh shut up."

Sendoh grinned as Rukawa smiled slightly back.

* * *

The buzzer sounded, announcing the end of the first half.

"Maki-san," said Kiyota at the seats with the rest of the Kainan players. "Rukawa haven't scored since the first match, is he going to do the same in this match? Ryonan will catch up anytime soon!"

"Unless he has given up on my sister," said Maki and frowned slightly. "But it's Sendoh he's playing against. Sendoh and I know his situation, Sendoh doesn't want his good friend to be heartbroken, and I don't want my sister to be separated from her only love. But…"

"But?"

"There's one problem. Sendoh may be helping Rukawa now, but I don't know what will happen in the second half… there's only one person that will stop Sendoh from what he's doing now…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Shohoku Changing Room

Rukawa sat on the bench, wiping the sweat off his face while Sakuragi was arguing with Miyagi.

"Can't you be alert? You are going to make us lose!" said Miyagi.

"Lose? With me the tensai in the team?"

"Tensai? More like aho…" muttered Mitsui.

"Nani? How could you say that?" Sakuragi exclaimed.

Rukawa didn't hear. He was now in a daze, wondering about Miharu's well-being.

* * *

Ryonan Changing Room

"2 points… we are behind them by only 2 points! We will catch up easily!" said Taoka. "Don't let your guard down, we have lost to them last time, we couldn't lose again this time round."

"Hai!"

Sendoh was one side, drinking Pocari Sweat, not quite listening to what his coach was saying.

"And there's one thing… Sendoh?"

"…"

"Sendoh!"

"Huh? What?" asked Sendoh, looking up.

"What is wrong with you today?" demanded Taoka.

Sendoh blinked. "I'm all right, just a little love-sick, but never mind, that will be cured…"

Taoka rolled his eyes. "It's not that!" he said in frustration, throwing up his hands. "I mean your performance in the match today!"

Sendoh pretended that he didn't understand. "… Hah?"

"You are not blocking Rukawa! If you do your job properly, we might score much better!"

"… Oh?" asked Sendoh slowly. "Is that so? I didn't block Rukawa? Hmm, I thought I did…"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sendoh," snapped his coach. "Do you want to win this match or not?"

Sendoh was silent. He did want to win the match, but he didn't want to give Rukawa so much pressure… if he blocked Rukawa completely, Rukawa would not have a chance to assist his friends and Shohoku would lose the match. Rukawa hated to lose and Sendoh was afraid if he pressured Rukawa too much, Rukawa would do a bad pass or go snap and score and gain points for Shohoku on his own…

"Well?" asked Taoka.

"We are behind by 2 points…" said Sendoh. "If we continued like this we might win…"

"Or lose if YOU continued like this." said Taoka. "I don't care, you better snap out of your so-called love sickness and concentrate on the match. If Ryonan loses to Shohoku again, you will find yourself sitting on the bench as a reserve for the rest of your high school years."

"That means … a ban?" asked Sendoh.

"Not really," said Taoka quietly. "You could still watch the rest of your friends play."

The rest of the Ryonan team was hysterical.

"Coach! You can't let Sendoh sit on the bench forever if Ryonan loses! He's our star player!" said Hikoichi.

"Well he certainly doesn't act like one today." said Taoka, folding his arms.

"Sendoh, say something!" said Koshino. "What will the rest of Ryonan say if they see you sitting on the bench?"

Sendoh was quiet.

* * *

The second half began and once again, Rukawa got the ball from Miyagi.

"Over here!" called Satoru.

Rukawa was about to throw the ball to his teammate when someone came and blocked him.

"… Sendoh?"

"Sorry, pal," said Sendoh quietly. "I have no choice. But whatever I do, keep your cool and don't let your mind go snap."

Rukawa tried to shake Sendoh off, but he couldn't. Unlike during the first half, Sendoh was trying his best to block Rukawa and no matter what Rukawa did, Sendoh just wouldn't let Rukawa to have a chance to pass the ball fully to his teammates.

"Something is not right…" said Ayako, watching from the side.

Mitsui ran towards Rukawa and seeing that it was his teammate, Rukawa tried to throw the ball to Mitsui, but as the ball was released, Sendoh jumped and caught it instead.

The Shohoku fans groaned in disappointment while the Ryonan fans cheered and applauded as Sendoh ran off and threw it to Koshino, who scored.

"It's even!"

"Go Ryonan!"

Sendoh turned and looked at Rukawa, who was staring at him in disbelief. Straightaway, he knew what was Rukawa thinking. He was probably thinking that he, Sendoh Akira, was a betrayer to him.

"Don't let yourself go snap," said Sendoh, shaking his head.

Rukawa just glared.

"And do your best." he ended, his eyes were filled with seriousness.

At that moment, Rukawa didn't hear what Sendoh was saying. All he was thinking was how Sendoh had "betrayed" him.

_That bastard … he never changes… once his team is behind, he will show no mercy…And I thought he will help me… I will show him, I will get the points back…_

With that thought in his mind, Rukawa went off with his teammates.

"See? This is what I'm talking about," said Maki to Kiyota at the seats. "We may want to help Rukawa, but there are various factors that stop us from doing what we want fully. One is the thirst for victory. Shohoku wants to win, but so does Ryonan. Ryonan's coach must have pressured Sendoh at some point, so now Sendoh couldn't help Rukawa. Now Rukawa is on his own. Now let's pray that Rukawa haven't forgotten about his agreement with Miharu's mother out of anger…"

"If this happens to you, Maki-san," said Kiyota. "Will you give in to coach?"

Maki looked at Kiyota for a while before he said, "Kiyota, this is the most difficult question out of all you have ever asked me."

* * *

Soon, Rukawa got the ball in his hands and again, Sendoh came to block him.

"Watch this, bastard," said Rukawa and he tried to throw out the ball towards the rim.

"Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh exclaimed and grabbed Rukawa's hand just as Rukawa was going to throw out the ball.

Rukawa was off-balance and the ball missed.

"Let go of me!"

"Have you forgotten?" asked Sendoh. Sendoh had Rukawa's hand up and in a tight grip, letting Rukawa to have a clear view of his hand… and his engagement ring.

Rukawa blinked and his eyes widened slightly.

Straightaway, the referee blew the whistle at Sendoh.

"Foul! White jersey No. 4!" (Since Sendoh was Captain, I figured that he might be wearing the No.4 instead of No. 7 now…)

Sendoh let go of Rukawa.

"Penalty!"

"I told you, keep cool," said Sendoh seriously to Rukawa stared at his ring. "Now you better don't score."

Rukawa nodded and went to the penalty line to receive the ball. He bounced the ball twice and lifted it up to do his penalty. For a moment, he hesitated. He could even throw the ball in with his eyes closed, now how was he going to miss the two shots?

"Hurry up." said Koshino impatiently.

Rukawa didn't do anything. All he did was wait, until…

"5 seconds! Overtime!"

The Shohoku fans screamed in anger and shock as the Ryonan players looked at Rukawa in surprise.

Rukawa sighed and bounced the ball again. He then threw out the ball listlessly. Not surprisingly, the ball landed on the floor before it even hit the hoop.

"Air ball!"

"Rukawa, what are you doing?"

Rukawa just went back to the game, ignoring his fans completely.

"Nice." said Sendoh.

Rukawa looked at Sendoh before he said, "Thanks for the reminder. Now YOU watch out, don't let your mind go snap."

Sendoh smiled. "Fine, bring it on."

* * *

There was only 2 minutes left in the game. The score was 55 – 51, Ryonan in the lead. As Sendoh and Rukawa were busily blocking each other, none of them could help much in scoring or assisting their teammates, so it was like having 8 instead of 10 players on court.

Rukawa got the ball and Sendoh was blocking him. Rukawa's eyes moved swiftly to see if there were any Shohoku players available to let him to pass the ball to…

Sakuragi was clear, but he was too busy with Yanaida… Miyagi was blocked by Uekusa, Satoru was clear, but he was too far away from the basket… Now there's only…

At the corner of his eye, Mitsui ran away from Koshino, his hand out. As quick as lightning, Rukawa threw the ball behind him and Mitsui caught it.

"Mitsui!"

Koshino ran to stop Mitsui, but Mitsui was much faster. Fukuda blocked his path and Mitsui raised the ball, decided to throw it.

Fukuda jumped and Mitsui skipped back a few steps.

Until he was out of the three-point line.

"Darn." cursed Fukuda as Mitsui threw out the ball.

The ball went in smoothly and the crowd in the Shohoku area was wild.

55 – 54.

"Just one point!"

"Go!"

At the last minute, Sendoh got the ball and he raced towards the basket after shaking Rukawa off.

"Sendoh, we are counting on you!" yelled Taoka, his fist clenched together.

Sendoh jumped into the air, ready to score. Rukawa and Sakuragi jumped in front of him, blocking his view of the basket.

"I'm not going to let you score!" shouted Sakuragi.

With the ball in his hands, Sendoh shifted and a thought came to Rukawa's mind.

"No…"

As Sendoh's hands moved to their right, Rukawa's hand reached out and hit the ball away before Sendoh could use his left hand to throw the ball through the hoop behind the two Shohoku players.

"Ahhh!! Rukawa!" screamed his fans in excitement as the ball flew off and landed into the hands of Miyagi.

"You go, Rukawa!" called the rest of the Shohoku players at the bench.

"Oi…" started Sendoh.

"You used that stunt too much." said Rukawa as they landed onto the floor.

Miyagi raced off to the opposite side of the court as the rest of the team-mates followed.

"Rukawa!" called Miyagi and he threw the ball to Rukawa before Uekusa could get the ball.

Rukawa got it and he threw it back to Miyagi when the Point-Guard was clear. Miyagi reached the basket and he threw out the ball.

"Victory is ours!" he said loudly.

The ball bounced off the rim and Sakuragi, Rukawa, Sendoh and Yanaida jumped to catch the last rebound.

"10, 9, 8…" counted the crowd.

Four hands touched the ball and the ball flew up in the air again. The four of them jumped again and during the chaos, Rukawa's hand pushed the ball slightly while he was trying to catch it.

The ball flew towards the hoop under the force of Rukawa's hand and hit the rim.

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

It circled the rim for a few rounds and then it…

went through the hoop.

Sendoh's jaws dropped open and Rukawa turned to see the scoreboard. To his horror, the scores had changed from 55 – 54 to 55 – 56.

"Oh no…" muttered Maki, buried his face in his hand.

"… 3, 2, 1!"

The referee blew his whistle.

"End of match! Shohoku win!"

"Yay, Rukawa!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 22

The changing room for Shohoku was dark and quiet. Everyone was gone except Rukawa, who was still sitting on a bench in his No.11 jersey. He stared at his hands as he tried to forget what happened an hour ago.

He had scored.

And sealed his and Miharu's fate.

After realizing what he had done, everything became a sudden blur. Rukawa could hear nothing, even though the cheering of his fans were deafening. He felt his heart had gone cold straightaway. He remained in his place until Mitsui and Miyagi dragged him to line up with the rest of the Shohoku players to greet the Ryonan players.

Clutching his fists together, Rukawa thought with remorse, "It's all my fault, I'm such an idiot…"

The door was being pushed open slightly, revealing Sendoh in his Ryonan jacket. He stood at his place for a while before walking towards his friend.

Slowly, he sat down beside Rukawa. "… Hey."

Rukawa looked at Sendoh with lifeless eyes.

"… It's my fault, isn't it?" asked Rukawa quietly.

"It isn't anyone's fault."

"It's mine," said Rukawa stubbornly. "If I didn't go to get the rebound, my hand wouldn't hit the ball and it wouldn't go in…"

"It was an accident."

"… I started it. I have ruined my own future and Miharu's. Going to America isn't my dream anymore, Sendoh, being with Miharu is."

Rukawa looked so down that Sendoh had to pat him on the back. "Come on, you didn't mean it."

"So?" asked Rukawa suddenly in a sharp tone. "Miharu's mother doesn't care! She said I mustn't score and I did! I have ruined everything… I have let Miharu down…"

He then knocked his head with his knuckles. "I'm so stupid…"

Sendoh placed his arm over Rukawa's shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"What's done is done. Come, I will accompany you home."

Sendoh tried to help Rukawa up. At first, he was as heavy as a rock and refused to move. But then he got up and started walking, his head still down. Sendoh followed, patting his back as he went.

* * *

When the two got back to Rukawa's house, Watari came out, saying, "Young Master, you have visitors."

"Who?"

"It's Madam Ingrassia, her daughter and Okita-san."

Rukawa was emotionless. Finally, he took a deep breath and walked in, with Sendoh behind him.

Then, Sendoh stopped and turned to Watari.

"Can I make a phone-call? It's an emergency."

Rukawa looked at Sendoh and Sendoh smiled, "You go ahead, I will go in later."

* * *

Miharu, Madam Ingrassia and Michael were sitting in the living room and when Rukawa came in, Miharu lit up at the sight of her fiancé and got up.

"Kaede!"

"Miharu, sit down!" ordered her mother.

Miharu looked at her mother, then back at Rukawa before she made up her mind. She walked to Rukawa and wrapped her arms around his. Feeling Miharu's touch against his skin, Rukawa felt that he had felt calmer and his head had cleared. He held her hand, gently and looked back at Madam Ingrassia. With Miharu at his side, he felt braver in facing the woman in front of him. Michael gave Rukawa a thumbs-up, but Rukawa ignored him.

"Miharu, you…" started Madam Ingrassia, her fists clutched together.

"Mother please," said Miharu quietly.

"But he has scored," said Madam Ingrassia, standing up. "I told him that he mustn't…"

"It was an accident," said Rukawa in a low voice. "I didn't mean to score."

"The terms don't state that whether it is an accident or intentional, as long you have scored, I will take Miharu away." snapped Madam Ingrassia.

"Mother, please don't make things difficult…"

"So now even you are saying that I'm making things difficult!" shouted Madam Ingrassia. "I have given him a chance and he has ruined it. I'm being fair. Since when you have defying me, your mother? Ever since you have met this brat…"

Rukawa frowned, "Miharu has already defied you. You forbade her to come to Japan, but she ran away and came here. I have told you once why, politely, and since you can't take politeness from me, I will tell you straight: You are an overprotective, cold and distant mother. In fact, you are not even fit to be her mother."

Michael whistled. Madam Ingrassia's mouth dropped open for a moment before she closed it and glared at Rukawa. "I'm cold and distant? If I don't care, why will I bother to come over to Japan to get her back?"

"She's yours," said Rukawa. "But you treat her more like a property than a daughter."

"I don't!" said Madam Ingrassia.

"You do." said Rukawa.

"I don't!"

"You do. She's better off with me."

"No, with me!"

"Mother! Kaede!" said Miharu loudly. "Stop it!"

Both of them quieted.

"… Actually Kaede is correct." said Miharu softly.

"What?" exclaimed Madam Ingrassia.

"You take care of me all right, but you don't give me enough love. Have you ever pay attention to my actual needs? No. You just give me a place to live, clothes to wear, school to go to and food to eat. Other than that, nothing."

Madam Ingrassia was silent.

Just then, Watari came in, saying. "Young Master…."

Straightaway, everyone turned to look at him. Watari could feel the tension in the air. He swallowed and said, "… Maki-san is here."

"Send him in." said Rukawa.

Watari bow and went out. Immediately, he came back with Maki, with Sendoh behind him, and an older man with streaks of grey in his chestnut brown hair. He was tall and well-build with a charming face which resembled Maki's.

"… Heiji?" said Madam Ingrassia in shock.

"Shinichi?" said Miharu in delight. "And… this is…"

Maki Senior and his son smiled at Miharu.

"Don't worry. Um, I think we should sit down and talk about this." said Maki.

Rukawa, Sendoh and Miharu did what they had been told. Maki and his father sat down as well. Only Miharu's mother remained standing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Madam Ingrassia quietly to Maki Senior.

"Andrea, you can't take Miharu away, not like this." said Maki Senior calmly, as if he was just handling a problem of two kids fighting over a toy.

"And why not?" asked Madam Ingrassia. "She's mine."

"And mine." said Maki Senior, nodding.

"Excuse me, but it is you who abandoned me and Miharu, so…"

"We are not married, therefore we are not able to get a divorce. So there's no such thing as who gets the custody for Miharu." said Maki Senior. "I still have my rights. I'm sorry for what I have done to you, but that's for another day. Right now, we are talking about Miharu and where she should go."

Maki took out a piece of paper and handed it to Madam Ingrassia. "And there's something else… you see, Rukawa and Miharu are engaged."

Madam Ingrassia read the engagement certificate and said, "It's not official. Don't fool me, boy. I can tell."

"Yes, but do you know that they are engaged under the eyes of over 10 people? We have 10 witnesses." said Maki.

"… And?"

"Is there any witness around when you decide the engagement between Miharu and Michael Okita?"

"Yes." said Madam Ingrassia.

"No." said Miharu at the same time.

Sendoh looked at Michael.

Michael smiled slightly and said, "There's no witness."

"Michael!" said Madam Ingrassia sharply. "Do you still want to marry Miharu?"

Michael shook his head. "It's you who keep pushing me to it… I admit that Miharu is a good girl and for a moment I actually believe that I want this engagement…"

"Aha!" said Maki. "Since there's no witness and both parties are not willing to be engaged each other, I think that's invalid."

"Well I agree," said Madam Ingrassia. "Doesn't that count?"

"Mother!" said Miharu.

"Did you sign on anything to agree to this engagement?" asked Maki Senior suddenly.

"… Why should I?"

"So there isn't any signed permission." said Maki Senior, folding his arms. "Miharu and Michael Okita are underage, so if you want them to be engaged to each other, you must have at least a signed permission, stating that you have agreed to it."

"… As if Miharu's and this boy's engagement have a signed permission." said Madam Ingrassia.

"Who says there isn't?" asked Maki.

Everyone turned to look at him as Maki looked through his briefcase. Then, he took out another certificate.

Standing up, Maki held it up for everyone to see. "This is Rukawa's and Miharu's unofficial engagement certificate, and guess whose signature are these below?"

Everyone leaned forward to see.

"... Watari?" said Rukawa, blinking.

"… Heiji?"

"I duplicated a copy and asked Dad to sign," said Maki proudly. "Of course, he didn't sign until he has heard my long story about Miharu and his future son-in-law. Rukawa has no parents, so I told Watari, the paternal figure and closest relative, to sign."

"In other words, Andrea," said Maki Senior. "Miharu and Michael's engagement is invalid, but hers and Rukawa's is, since it has the signed permission from the parents of the both sides. Plus…"

Maki Senior took his daughter's hand and Rukawa's hand and held them up. "They have engagement rings, the formal agreement to their future marriage. There are rings, certificates and paternal consent. The proof of this engagement is too much. You try to break up Miharu and Rukawa and we could sue you for trying to break the engagement."

Madam Ingrassia was silent as she tried to take in the fact that the engagement could not be broken. Then she said quietly, "Then I can't take Miharu back?"

"Hmm…" started Maki Senior.

"I can't see my daughter again, is that what you mean?"

"…"

Suddenly, Madam Ingrassia just cried.

"… Mother?" asked Miharu as Rukawa's eyes widened slightly.

"Andrea, wha…"

"She's still my daughter after all, I have raised her up by myself all these years and what I have in the end? Miharu says that I work too much, but for who exactly am I striving for? I want her to marry to Michael because I think it's a good match, everything I do is for her, only for her… you know how much I have lost in my company during my stay here? To be honest, even I myself don't know… I don't want to lose my work or my daughter…"

With that, Madam Ingrassia took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

Silence.

"Oh Mother…" started Miharu, signs of sympathy and sadness were on her face. "I didn't mean…"

"Madam Ingrassia, you still can have your daughter back." said Maki after a while. Dad, isn't that a way to work this out?"

"Oi!" said Rukawa to Maki.

"Rukawa, Miharu can't stay here forever." explained Maki. "This is not a soap opera or love story where the female lead just stays in another country forever without any complications. Miharu is still a citizen of the United States of America. And Japan isn't a country that allows dual citizenship. She needs to be an American or a Japanese. Right now, she's an American. If you want to marry her, she needs to apply for a Japanese citizenship and renounce her American citizenship. And she can't do that until she's 20."

"… He does have a point," said Sendoh. "Rukawa-kun. Applying for a Japanese citizenship will not take just a day or two. Plus, she's underage. She still has to go back."

Rukawa looked at his friends.

"Just now you say that we can be engaged, and now…" he started.

"Being able to engaged and being able to stay together are 2 different things." said Maki apologetically.

Rukawa and Miharu looked at each other.

"… They are right, Kaede," said Miharu quietly. "I'm still a citizen of America. If I want to be with you for a long time, I have to wait until I could apply for a citizenship here. In the meantime, I have to go back to America."

Rukawa's face was emotionless, he and Miharu could get married in the future all right, but for now…

"So now you have to go back and I can't see you until your application for Japanese citizenship have been approved?"

Miharu nodded unwillingly.

Silence.

"I have an idea," said Maki. "Miharu can't stay in Japan for a long period of time, but that doesn't mean that she can't come back for vacation. Miharu, why don't you go back with your mother for now, and come back to Japan during the… let's say, summer holidays?"

"That means she will spend her holidays here?" asked Madam Ingrassia.

"Yes," said Maki. "She can study and live in America, but when the school is over, who says that she can't return to Japan for a… well, vacation? That's not against the law."

"So you are saying Miharu is going to split herself into half? She's going to spend 9 months with her mother and 3 with Rukawa?" asked Sendoh.

"That's an odd way to put it, but yes," said Maki. "How about it?"

Silence again.

"… I guess it's better than nothing." said Rukawa quietly and Miharu nodded.

"So it's agreeable that Miharu will come back to Japan for the summer holidays?"

Rukawa nodded, but Madam Ingrassia was still.

"You better agree, Andrea, or we can still sue." said Maki Senior.

"… Fine." said Madam Ingrassia, but still looking at Rukawa with distaste.

"And you better keep to your word," said Maki Senior. "Since Miharu has stayed with Rukawa long enough, in fact, too long, I think it's fair that Miharu should go back with her mother as soon as possible."

"I have booked air tickets for the 3 of us, meaning me and Miharu and Michael for the next flight ever since I heard that Rukawa had lost our so-called bet. We should be leaving in…" Madam Ingrassia looked at her watch. "2 hours."

"Good." said Maki Senior.

Miharu didn't say a word.

* * *

Tokyo International Airport

3 hours later, Rukawa watched solemnly as Madam Ingrassia handed Miharu her the air ticket and luggage. Michael, Maki and Sendoh were actually exchanging basketball tips. Maki Senior were watching them silently, his hands in his pockets.

"Mother," said Miharu quietly. "Can I talk to Kaede for a moment?"

Madam Ingrassia stared at Rukawa, her lips curled slightly.

"Please." said Miharu.

"All right," said Madam Ingrassia. "Be quick."

Gently, Miharu pulled Rukawa to one side, away from the rest. Holding her fiancé's hands gently, she whispered,

"I will come back, you know."

"… Uh."

"Be sure to smile often when I'm gone."

"… I will try." said Rukawa flatly. "But it's hard, since you are gone."

Miharu looked away and said, "I don't know if I could still smile without you around in America either…"

"… Miharu?"

"Hmm?"

"… I'm… I'm really sorry. In the end I still can't keep you by my side…" said Rukawa quietly.

Miharu shook her head. "It's not your fault. We are… just too naïve. We have overestimated ourselves…"

"… Miharu, I said that I have decoded your Morse code, remember?"

Miharu nodded. Rukawa took his hand out of Miharu's grasp and dug into his pocket. He took out a scrap of paper bearing the alphabet in Morse code and what Miharu had written back in Morse code back in Ueno.

Three words were on top of Miharu's Morse code message. "I love you"

"Is this correct?" asked Rukawa.

Miharu nodded slowly.

Rukawa took out another piece of paper with a Morse code message written on it. "And this is my reply."

Miharu took it over and read the message:

"I love you too."

Miharu looked up at Rukawa, who looked back at her. Sadness was painfully clear in his eyes.

"… 6 months isn't… that long…" said Miharu, trying not to cry.

"It seems more like eternity."

Finally, Miharu couldn't take it any longer and she threw her arms around him. Rukawa hugged her back tightly, feeling her warmth in his arms for the last time.

"Ah…" started Madam Ingrassia in protest.

"Not one word, Andrea, not one word." said Maki Senior firmly, shaking his head.

Madam Ingrassia went quiet.

"Be sure to write, okay?" Rukawa whispered as he stroked her hair.

Miharu nodded and sniffled. She lifted her head and pulled Rukawa's head gently down to kiss him on the lips. When they drew apart slightly, their eyes remained close as they hugged.

A moment later, they opened their eyes and Miharu looked back to the rest who were waiting at the departure gates. Together, they walked back to join the rest. Quickly, Miharu gave her good-byes to her half-brother and her friend.

Maki ruffled Miharu's hair. "Bye, Sis. I will write and report to you about Rukawa, I promise."

"Stay cheerful." said Sendoh, smiling slightly as he gave Miharu a thumbs up.

Miharu smiled back and her eyes lay upon the older man beside Maki.

"Um…" said Miharu, shifting uncomfortably.

"Goodbye… daughter."

Miharu looked up and found Maki Senior smiling back at her. Suddenly, Miharu flung her arms around him and hugged him.

"Goodbye… Dad."

Maki Senior patted her head after she had let go. "Visit us when you get back, okay? Your stepmother really wants to see you."

Miharu nodded and picked up her luggage. After giving another longing look to Rukawa, she turned and joined her mother.

Rukawa remained in his place and he watched as Miharu went through the gates with her mother and Michael. Everyone around him waved, but he didn't.

And he remained still long after Miharu was gone.

* * *

Sendoh and Maki got up the stairs to the observation deck and found Rukawa standing with his hands in his pockets, staring out at an airplane in the sky. The wind blew his hair and Shohoku jacket wildly.

"… Rukawa-kun?" asked Sendoh.

Rukawa didn't respond.

Sendoh and Maki looked at each other before Sendoh went to the Shohoku Ace Player.

"Rukawa?" he said again, placing his hand on Rukawa's shoulder.

Rukawa turned and Sendoh moved back slightly in silent shock.

Wet streaks were clearly visible on Rukawa's cheeks. His eyes were filled with loneliness and sorrow.

"… I can't keep her in the end." he whispered.

Sendoh swallowed and sighed. He put his arm around Rukawa's shoulders as Maki came and patted him on the back.

"Don't be so sad," he said in comfort. "She will be back."

Rukawa just lowered his head and covered his face in his hand with grief. Maki and Sendoh looked up and watched as the airplane disappeared into the clouds.

Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All SD characters doesn't belong to me

To my friends

Thank you for your reviews! Finally, this story is over! I have been writing it since last year! Hmm... I was thinking of Maki as my next Slam Dunk character X OC story...

Chapter 23

Miharu didn't write ever since she left. Even her half-brother Maki didn't hear any news from her. He tried to call her, but Miharu's mother wouldn't let her come to the phone. That's when Maki found out that Madam Ingrassia had already banned Miharu from keeping in touch from her friends and family in Japan. Maki was furious, but he couldn't do anything, since letting Miharu to keep in touch with Rukawa while she was in America wasn't part of the agreement in the first place.

At first Rukawa really couldn't get used to the fact that Miharu had gone back to America. Sometimes when he got home from school, he opened his front door expecting the familiar voice saying "Welcome home", but all he heard was silence.

The house looked so lifeless that Rukawa sometimes just threw his basketball at any thing in his sight, just to make some noise in the quiet house.

Luckily, Sendoh and Maki would drop by to check on him, making sure that he wouldn't be rash and went to kill himself or something. Sometimes they would drag him out from his house for a spin in Maki's sports car. Or if he's really not in the mood, the three of them would just go for a basketball game.

Rukawa was grateful about that. If there's no one around him to care for him, he would really go crazy and kill himself. The three of them quickly became best pals and hang out together whenever they could.

However, the three of them may be friends outside the court, they didn't show mercy to each other on the basketball court in the Inter-high Tournament. After defeating Ryonan, Shohoku went on to meet the Kings of Kanagawa, Kainan University High. In the end, Kainan slaughtered Shohoku, Ryonan and Shoyo, becoming 1st in the Tournament for the Winter Games. Ryonan was defeated by the 3 teams, so it became 4th. Shohoku had lost to Kainan AND Shoyo, it came in the 3rd place. And Shoyo, naturally, came in 2nd.

So Rukawa stayed in Kanagawa, with Sendoh for company as Maki went for the Winter Games. However, Sendoh couldn't keep Rukawa company all the time, sometimes he went to do his own stuff, leaving Rukawa alone.

When Rukawa walked on the street, he would look up at the drifting snow and thought of Miharu, wondering how she got through Winter... he imagined her looking up at the snow, just like him, and smiled at the beauty of Winter.

The thought of her made Rukawa smiled, sadly. He really missed her.

* * *

New Year Day

"Rukawa-kun!!" called Sendoh loudly outside Rukawa's house. "Hurry up and come out! It's New Year's Day!"

Rukawa walked out of his house slowly, with a dark look on his face. He was wearing a jacket and jeans. "Can't you just let a boy sleeps on New Year's Day…"

"No way," said Sendoh, taking Rukawa by the arm and dragging him away. "It's bad luck sleeping in late on New Year's Day."

"I have never heard of that."

"You haven't, because I invented it." said Sendoh, grinning. "Now come on, Maki-kun is waiting…"

* * *

"You two are so slow…" said Maki grumpily as Sendoh and Rukawa met him outside the temple.

"Sorry," said Sendoh, smiling. "Rukawa is being a pig and I have to change him back."

Scowling, Rukawa elbowed Sendoh on the ribs for that remark.

"Ouch!"

"Boy, this place is so crowded…" said Maki, scratching his head. "Come on, I hope we don't have to line up to make our New Year wishes…"

The three of them made their way to the temple, where they had to throw their money into the money slots as contributions, rang the bell, clapped their hands and made their prayers. Sendoh actually threw 1000 yen in before he prayed.

"Sendoh, what are you wishing for?" asked Maki, raising an eyebrow at the amount of money that Sendoh had thrown in.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." said Sendoh with his eyes close, smiling as he prayed.

"… Must have something to do with Nanami-san." muttered Maki.

Sendoh grinned but didn't answer. Rukawa threw 100 yen into the slot and prayed.

"… _I just wish that I could hear from Miharu… I really miss her. I don't care about my studies. My finance is okay, my health is fine, only my love life sucks…_"

"Come on, let's go and take our fortune lots." said Maki and Rukawa opened his eyes, letting Sendoh to drag him towards the fortune-telling booth. They shook their boxes and picked their paper stripes out from them.

Sendoh unfolded his paper and whistled.

"Mine is chu-kichi (middle blessing)! Hmm… My studies are going down this year… but my love life is great!"

"That explains everything, you will be so busily dating that you neglect your studies, nice." said Maki in a flat tone.

"Oh come on, stop talking like an old man, you already looked old enough." said Sendoh, grinning.

Maki scowled and stepped on Sendoh's foot.

"Eeow!"

"You deserve it." snapped Maki.

Sendoh then scratched Maki's lot as he hopped in pain.

"Oi!" called Maki and he tried to take his lot back, but Sendoh was much taller and he held it up in the air, out of Maki's reach as he read.

"Dai-kichi (great blessing)! Studies are excellent, health is good, family life is fine, love life is… you will be the centre of attention in among the girls? Where did you sign up for your collage? A girls' school?" teased Sendoh.

Maki jumped and took the lot back. "None of your business. Dai-kichi my foot… I already have a girlfriend…"

"Boy, Hiromi-san is going to be really jealous when that happens." sang Sendoh, his hands in his pockets. "Especially that you two are now in different schools, since she's still in Kainan while you are already away in university…"

"It can't be that accurate." said Maki, but his tone was uncertain.

As Maki and Sendoh talked, Rukawa unfolded his lot and read silently.

"… Sho-kichi (small blessing)… studies are as usual, health is slightly down, fortune is fine… and love life…"

"Oi, Rukawa-kun, how's your fortune?" asked Sendoh curiously.

Rukawa showed Sendoh his fortune and Sendoh read it.

"… Love life, you will be hearing from your loved one soon. That's not bad."

Rukawa folded it and kept it in his pocket.

"It probably won't come true," he said, trying not to get his hopes up. "I haven't heard from her for ages."

"Rukawa-kun, look at the bright side. I heard that the lots here are accurate…" started Maki.

Ruakwa stared at Maki. "You just said that your own lot can't be accurate."

"He said his, Rukawa-kun, not yours." said Sendoh quickly.

"… Whatever."

"By the way, my dad asks me to give you this." said Maki and took out a small decorated packet. "Here."

Rukawa stared at the packet. "… I'm too old to get pochibukuro (pocket money)."

"I know. I got one too."

"But…"

"Dad insisted. Because you know why?"

Rukawa shook his head.

"Because you are my pal and Miharu's fiancé. That makes you part of my family." said Maki, smiling slightly. "So keep it."

… Family? He's part of a family?

Rukawa slowly took it and put it into his pocket. "…Thanks."

And he smiled. Wholeheartedly.

That actually made him feels better.

* * *

When Rukawa got home, the first thing he saw was New Year postcards overflowed his mailbox. Yanking them out, he stepped into the house, looking at the postcards.

"Kogure's… typical. Akagi and Haruko… Ayako… Sakuragi… what the? 'The tensai is still alive, nyhahaha…' What the hell… a total waste of stamps… that do'aho really have nothing to do… Miyagi, where's the stamp? Did he deliver it by himself? Mitsui… Sendoh… where did he get his postcard, from an aquarium's gift shop? Nice. Maki… nice gold letters."

A thick envelope dropped out from the pile of postcards and Rukawa picked it up. He read the sender's address and drew in his breath.

Miharu Ingrassia

1912  
Demeter Drive  
LA  
California  
92019  
USA

Rukawa dropped the rest of the postcards and tore open the envelope. He took the long letter out and read,

_**Dearest Kaede,**_

_**I tried to send a letter to you earlier, but Mother won't let me. In the end, I looked depressed for weeks until she gave in and let me to write two. Just two. One for now and another later to inform you when I'm coming back to Japan. I beg her to at least let you reply. She says you could only reply to one letter. If you write any more, she will throw the extras into the fireplace.**_

_**Mother wants me to go back to my junior high to study my 9th grade again in March, because I skipped a term. My friends will be going to high school, while I'm still in junior high, with the people that I don't know.**_

_**I tried to be happy here, but there's always something missing in my heart. Because I miss you. Winter just makes me feel worse. It's your favourite season, isn't it?**_

_**Mother still wants me and Michael to hang out. I think she still wants me and Michael to get together. But Michael and I know that it won't work. So everytime when Michael brings me out of the house, he brings me somewhere fun, and tries to cheer me up. When people refer us as a couple, he just goes: "She's my sister, dammit."**_

_**How are you doing over there in Japan? I miss you, I really do. How are your injuries? Are they okay now? Are you still studying hard? I hope you do. Please don't neglect your studies because of me…**_

Rukawa read on until he finished the letter. Then he reread it again. Straightaway, he folded it up and went up to his bedroom. He had a letter to write.

That fortune lot was really accurate.

Maki better be careful.

* * *

6 months later

"Second place goes to… Shohoku High School!"

The stadium cheered as Miyagi, the Captain, went to receive the medals. Shohoku had come in the second place again in the summer's Inter-High Tournament. The first place went to Kainan, again. Kainan remained strong even though Maki had left the team.

"And the awards for the best 5 players go to… Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High School, Jin Soichiro of Kainan High School, Rukawa Kaede, Miyagi Ryota and Sakuragi Hanamichi of Shohoku High School."

"Nani!" exclaimed Kiyota. "Why him? Why not me? There must be some mistake!"

"Nyhahaha!! I got it! I should have got it last year!" said Sakuragi proudly as he received his medal.

"… Do'aho." said Rukawa, who was standing beside Sakuragi.

Sakuragi glared at Rukawa and said loudly, "Rukawa, you already have one medal from last year, you should give it to someone else instead! Why are you such a show-off?"

"Yeah, you should give it to me!" called Kiyota.

"Anyone but you, nozaru!"

"You red-headed monkey!"

"…" Rukawa sighed. "Idiots will always be idiots."

* * *

Tokyo International Airport

Miharu came through the arrival gates, with a simple luggage in her hand. She looked at her watch before she looked around the arrival hall. People around her had already found their friends and family. But not her. She didn't see Maki, Sendoh, or most importantly, Rukawa.

When the number of people around her had lessen, Miharu was starting to get worry. What's up with Rukawa? He should know that she's coming back today…. why wasn't he here yet?

Miharu sighed. She should have put her mail under registered mail, her last letter must have gone lost somewhere and Rukawa didn't get it.

Picking up her bag in disappointment, Miharu made her way to the taxi stand so that she could get a taxi and go to Rukawa's house. She was imaging how were she and Rukawa reunited while she was on the plane… She imagined him waiting for her at the airport and he would just smile at her…

But no, Rukawa wasn't even here to receive her…

"… Miharu!"

Or maybe not.

Miharu turned, only to find Maki behind her. Miharu was disappointed, but she didn't show it. At least her brother was here.

"Shinichi!" said Miharu happily and she rushed to hug him.

"Disappointed, huh?" asked Maki after Miharu released him.

"Huh? Why?" asked Miharu, not looking at Maki.

"Rukawa isn't here."

"…"

"Come on, don't be sad. You still have me, sis." said Maki, his arm over Miharu's shoulders.

The public announcement system came on and a voice said, "Attention everyone. Will passenger from Flight 183 Miharu Ingrassia please come to the Lost and Found Counter, you have left something here…"

Maki looked at Miharu. "What did you leave behind?"

"I didn't!"

"But it's your name."

Curiously, Miharu made her way to the Lost and Found Counter, with Maki behind her. Soon, she arrived the counter, but she didn't see anything.

"Wha…"

"Maybe it's behind the counter." said Maki helpfully.

Miharu turned her back to her brother and looked. "It's empty, Shinichi!"

No response. Miharu looked at her brother's direction.

"Shin…" started Miharu and found that her brother was gone.

"Shinichi!" called Miharu and turned around.

That's when she saw Rukawa, standing among the crowd behind her. A bouquet of a mixture of flowers was in his hand, just like the one that he first gave her when she was in the hospital.

"… Kaede?"

Rukawa waved the bouquet slightly at her. Miharu slowly smiled and ran to him. Rukawa waited until she reached him and threw her arms around him to give him a hug.

"I thought you are not coming…"

"… Baka. Of course I will come." said Rukawa, smiling and hugging his fiancée.

Over Miharu's shoulder, Rukawa saw Maki standing near the Lost and Found Counter, giving Rukawa a thumbs-up. Rukawa nodded back and returned his attention to Miharu. He released her and gave her the flowers.

"… Thank you." said Miharu, taking the flowers.

Rukawa smiled. "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back." said Miharu and she kissed him.

The End


End file.
